Fruto do amor
by Acdy-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru possuiu Rin, sua assistente, com o fervor de quem vive sempre no limite. Mas agora o rei Giorgio de Niroli tem planos para seu herdeiro, que incluem realizar um casa mento entre Sesshomaru e Kagura, uma das princesas mais ricas da Europa.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru Taisho é um arquiteto famoso, e nunca dependeu do sobrenome real para construir uma carreira de sucesso. Amante de esportes radicais, ele vive cada momento como se fosse o último. Por isso, possuiu Rin, sua assistente, com o fervor de quem vive sempre no limite. Mas agora o rei Giorgio de Niroli tem planos para seu herdeiro, que incluem realizar um casa­mento entre Sesshomaru e a Kagura, uma das princesas mais ricas da Europa.

Mas Rin é apaixonada por Sesshomaru, apesar de ele a ter ignorado depois dos momentos mágicos que passaram juntos... Porém, o que ele sequer imagina é que ela agora espera um filho dele!

Rin fará de tudo para proteger seu bebê. Mas será que isso inclui ir a Niroli e revelar toda a verdade para Nico?

**As Leis**

1. O governante deve ser um líder moral. Qualquer ato que coloque a família real em descrédito ex­cluirá o candidato da sucessão ao trono.

2. Nenhum membro da família real poderá se ca­sar sem o consentimento do soberano. Qualquer união realizada desta forma resultará na exclusão e na perda de honras e privilégios.

3. Nenhum casamento será permitido se os interesses de Niroli forem comprometidos com tal união.

4. Não é permitido ao soberano de Niroli se casar com uma pessoa divorciada.

5. Fica proibido o casamento entre membros da fa­mília real que possuam laços sanguíneos.

6. Fica a cargo do soberano a educação de todos os membros da família real, mesmo quando os cui­dados gerais forem de responsabilidade dos pais.

7. Nenhum membro da família real pode contrair débitos acima das possibilidades de pagamento sem o consentimento ou aprovação do soberano.

8. Nenhum membro da família real pode aceitar he­rança ou qualquer doação sem o consentimento ou aprovação do soberano.

9. O soberano de Niroli deve dedicar sua vida ao rei­no. Assim, ele não pode exercer uma profissão.

10. Os membros da família real devem residir em Ni­roli ou em um país aprovado pelo soberano. Po­rém, o soberano _deve _residir em Niroli.

**OooOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOo  
**

**Tai o ultimo presente de natal!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Prógolo

**PRÓLOGO**

O embaixador de Niroli ficou com a garganta seca ao avistar um pequeno ponto através das nuvens. E se esse querido herdeiro ao trono sofresse um acidente? Com a adoração de Sesshomaru Taisho Fierezza por esportes radicais, se não fosse hoje, seria em breve. O embaixador não conseguia se acalmar, mesmo quando o ponto se transformou em um homem de músculos sólidos e com 1,95m de altura, tocando o solo como um gato. Enquanto alguém remo­via o seu pára-quedas, Sesshomaru retirou o capacete e olhou para o embaixador.

Sesshomaru se mantinha a uma certa distância da disputa pelo poder que cercava o seu avô, o rei Giorgio. A fa­mília Taisho governava a ilha desde a Idade Média. Encravada como uma jóia no Mediterrâneo, a próspera e bela Niroli atraía celebridades de todo o mundo, o que já era motivo suficiente para mantê-lo afastado. Optara por construir sua carreira como arquiteto em Londres, longe dos privilégios e das vantagens reais.

Ele estava tomado pelos efeitos da adrenalina quando pousou. Sentia-se invencível por ter sobrevivido ao salto mais alto sem oxigênio jamais registrado, mas a razão o trouxe de volta à realidade.

Sesshomaru seguiu em frente, decidido. Ele não sabia explicar a força insaciável que o conduzia. Tivera uma infância fe­liz e tranqüila, se comparada a de muitos outros. Sua mãe o adorava e direcionava todo o amor que possuía para a família. Talvez esse fosse o motivo, Sesshomaru pensou, paran­do em um lugar onde o embaixador e ele pudessem ter alguma privacidade. Talvez homens como ele nascessem com um gene que os impulsionava a romper com tudo o que fosse feminino, delicado e amado e os impelisse à situações limítrofes, só para se sentirem vivos. Seu pai fizera o mesmo, ao conduzir o seu iate além da capacida­de ocasionando a morte de seu irmão, sua cunhada e sua própria. Fora um milagre sua mãe ter sobrevivido, e isso era uma lição da qual jamais deveria se esquecer.

Quando o embaixador se aproximou, Sesshomaru se lembrou que deveria agir com calma, mas não haveria compro­metimento. Ele podia ser o neto do rei, mas não pedia nem esperava por favor algum.

Embaixador.

O senhor me reconheceu... — O homem sorriu, nervoso.

Claro — a voz de Sesshomaru estava controlada. Como de costume, fora polido, refreando sua necessidade de saber o motivo da visita devido à idade avançada daque­le senhor. — Minha mãe vai bem?

Vai perfeitamente bem. O seu avô também...

Sesshomaru franziu o cenho. Por que o embaixador hesita­va? Ainda achava que Sesshomaru desconhecia o motivo de sua visita?

Sua Majestade deseja me ver.

Foi mais uma declaração do que uma pergunta. Sesshomaru nunca perdia tempo com perguntas desnecessárias.

Exatamente, senhor.

O embaixador trabalhava para um monarca astuto e estava acostumado a lidar com todo o tipo de situações.

Ele se manteve alerta e atento quando Sesshomaru começou a falar.

Por favor, diga a Sua Majestade que irei vê-lo as­sim que os meus negócios permitirem.

A torcida gritava e o chamava para subir ao podium. Sesshomaru fez um gesto com a mão, solicitando que esperas­sem.

O embaixador ponderou os fatos. Sesshomaru era de longe o melhor entre os homens presentes. Será que ele estava sentindo a mesma empolgação que os outros, a mesma adrenalina? Porque ainda assim não demons­trava pressa para festejar e nem convencimento em suas expressões. Ouvira falar que este era o neto do rei que não se deixava dominar pelas emoções, e os rumores pareciam verdadeiros. Nada poderia satisfazer mais aos propósitos do governante. O rei Giorgio estava ansioso para colocar um herdeiro em seu lugar antes que a sua saúde piorasse ainda mais, e este homem possuía todas as qualidades que ele procurava em um monarca. Ele co­locava as obrigações acima de tudo e não deixava trans­parecer nenhuma emoção. Não havia mulher no mundo que deixasse Sesshomaru constrangido.

Por favor, desculpe-se com Sua Majestade — Sesshomaru continuou — e diga-lhe que me encontrarei com ele em Niroli na primeira oportunidade.

Sua Majestade compreenderá. Ele me autorizou a lhe dizer que o encontrasse quando fosse conveniente para o senhor.

Isso deve acontecer em uma ou duas semanas no máximo, não mais do que isso — informou.

Ótimo — declarou o embaixador. — Estou cer­to de que Sua Majestade ficará satisfeita. — Um certo brilho nos olhos de Sesshomaru alertou o embaixador para não exagerar os fatos. — Talvez se pudéssemos marcar uma data — acrescentou.

— Eu o informarei — Sesshomaru disse com a voz ainda mais firme, deixando claro que uma concessão por dia já era o suficiente. — Com sua licença, Embaixador... — E, ao dar as costas, não viu o homem mais velho se curvar em um tipo de deferência reservada somente para reis.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Paty Saori: Olá amiga querida!!!!! Feliz Natal pra vc também.......  
Suas reviews sempre me emocionam, bom esta e mais uma finc que a Rin vai sofre um pouquinho más depois que ela some do mapa o Sesshomaru corre a traz do prejuizo............ Estou esperando anciosa pela sua finc.......

Jeh-chan: pode dexa que esta finc vai ser boa sim...... e como as outras vo atualiza bem rápido....

Beijão pra todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Feliz natal


	3. Capitulo 1

Havia uma única rosa branca borrifada com água sobre um caixão...

Rin ficou triste ao ver a delicada flor estendida so­bre uma placa de bronze que se expunha para um mundo que nunca a leria: o nome de uma tia que na verdade nunca a amou. Mas o amor não era um desejo que se controlasse, e Rin amou essa tia mesmo tendo sido rejeitada.

-#Rin Evans?

Rin se virou e deparou-se com um homem de pé atrás dela. Levantando o queixo, ela olhou diretamente para o rosto dele.

-# Sou Rin Evans, posso ajudá-lo?

-# Desculpe-me, senhora...

Rin não conhecia o homem, mas podia imaginar o motivo de sua presença. Ele estava ali para entregar-lhe a ação de despejo da casa de sua tia, a mando dos pa­rentes que nunca tinham visitado Kaguya. Um advogado telefonara no dia anterior para explicar.

Rin tinha com 25 anos, mas parecia bem mais jo­vem. Sua pele estava pálida e vestia-se de forma con­servadora, mantendo os cabelos fartos presos em uma trança. Ela considerava os cachos exuberantes um cons­trangimento. A cor natural de seus cabelos era um Castanho escuro. Já havia pensado em tingi-los de Louro, mas não poderia mantê-los com o salário de se­cretária. Os olhos eram grandes e azuis, um de seus tra­ços mais expressivos. Eles eram emoldurados por cílios negros e escureciam de acordo com a emoção, mas vol­tavam a ficar firmes quando havia alguém ou algo para defender.

-# Eu já separei os meus pertences na casa de minha tia — ela informou sem rancor — e, assim que terminar­mos aqui, pegarei minha mala e entregarei as chaves da casa para o advogado...

Ela havia se esquecido do quanto o sótão era frio e pequeno. A notificação lhe dava 24 horas para retirar seus pertences. Não precisava e nem queria 24 horas para isso. Rin perdera a tia, mas estava satisfeita por sair de um lugar tão triste e solitário. A casa da tia poderia ter sido preenchida com amor e alegria, se ela fosse capaz de esquecer que o pai de Rin preferira a sua mãe a ela.

Mas as coisas podiam ser piores. A boca de Rin se curvou em um sorriso irônico quando juntou os fatos. Estava desempregada, sem casa, solteira e grávida.

A ironia no sorriso se transformou em felicidade só de pensar no bebê. A gravidez era uma fonte de alegria e nada poderia atrapalhar. Teria a quem amar, alguém que a amasse, alguém a quem pudesse cuidar e defender. O único problema era o pai do bebê. Ele deveria ser avisa­do, tinha o direito de saber, Rin pensou, mesmo que sentisse náuseas de apreensão só de pensar nisso.

Infelizmente, o pai de seu filho era o homem mais severo e insensível que já conhecera. Era tão acessível quanto um tigre ferido. Mas também era o homem que amara desde o primeiro instante em que o vira, o único que amou na vida... O mesmo homem que mal sabia que estava viva. E quanto mais demorasse, mais difícil seria dizer-lhe que estava prestes a se tornar pai. Cruzando os braços sobre o ventre em um gesto de proteção, Rin estava determinada a não permitir que nada atrapalhasse a felicidade e o futuro de seu filho, muito menos fal­ta de coragem. Ela teria que enfrentá-lo e o faria. Não queria nada para si, mas desejava o reconhecimento e a segurança de seu filho. O pai da criança era um homem muito rico e ela pensou que poderia persuadi-lo a provi­denciar uma poupança para pagar a faculdade quando a hora chegasse.

Antes de tomar conhecimento de que estava grávida, Rin sonhava em deixar o escritório onde trabalhava como secretária para tentar transformar o seu _hobby, _a pintura, em uma atividade profissional, mas isso estava fora de cogitação agora. No momento se preocupava em trabalhar e encontrar um lugar barato para morar, até a chegada do bebê. Seu objetivo era juntar algum dinheiro para um dia comprar uma propriedade modesta com um jardim para a criança. Uma base sólida era importante. Não desejava que seu filho fosse jogado de um lado para o outro, como acontecera com ela, depois do acidente de seus pais.

Sesshomaru Taisho Fierezza. Esse era o único nome que tinha auto­rização para ser levado à presença do rei de Niroli. Giorgio já fora informado de que o seu neto estava a caminho de Niroli.

Sesshomaru viria pilotando o próprio jatinho... Os lábios do rei Giorgio se curvaram em admiração ao tomar conhecimento de como ele chegaria. Sesshomaru levava uma vida que ele gostaria de ter, se não tivesse as obrigações reais sobre si. E agora a única obrigação que ainda restava em sua longa e atarefada vida era domar o neto rebelde e persuadi-lo a aceitar o trono.

Domar Sesshomaru Fierezza? O rei Giorgio demonstrou pre­ocupação. Mesmo um rei deveria tomar essa tarefa como um desafio. De repente, seus olhos brilharam. Talvez não existisse um homem que pudesse domar Sesshomaru, mas quem sabe uma mulher...

O que estava fazendo em Niroli? Sesshomaru se perguntou, enquanto manobrava um pouso perfeito. O que estaria fazendo de volta a essa pequena, exuberante e glamourosa ilha? Niroli, a ilha dos sonhos de muitos, mas não dos dele.

Ele ficara feliz ao ter sido convidado para assumir parte do projeto de restauração que terminara recente­mente para sua prima Yume, ou mesmo projetos maio­res, como a construção do novo terminal do aeroporto. Mas a sua vida estava em Londres. A única coisa de que sentia falta em Niroli era de sua mãe, a princesa Izayoi, e de seus irmãos, Inuyasha e Miroku. Seu irmão mais novo, Miroku, estava totalmente comprometido com os vinhedos que administrava e o mais velho, Inuyasha, era dono do cassino que tanto contribuirá para a riqueza da ilha. Sesshomaru era o único membro da família que herdara o gene da inquie­tação, o mesmo que justo agora insistia para que se afas­tasse da ilha antes mesmo de pousar o jato.

Um tapete vermelho fora estendido para ele. Quando aprenderiam que aquela pompa e cerimônia eram as úl­timas coisas que o atrairiam de volta para Niroli? Mas essa era a sua primeira visita à ilha desde o trágico aci­dente do iate. Metade da sua família mais próxima se fora e o choque da perda ainda pesava sobre ele. Seria o seu tempo tão precioso a ponto de não poder visitar o restante da família?

Ele faria o possível para tranqüilizar o envelhecimen­to de seu avô e passar algum tempo com seus parentes. Mas não se prolongaria, não queria alimentar falsas es­peranças. Podia fazer as contas tão bem quanto qualquer um. Havia três herdeiros acima dele, e ele estava certo de que todos tinham encontrado algum motivo para se esquivar da sucessão, o que significava que seria o pró­ximo da lista.

Por que outro motivo o avô queria vê-lo?

Qualquer que fosse a razão do rei Giorgio, não muda­va nada, ele não estava interessado no trono.

Os motivos de Sesshomaru para recusar o trono iam além de sua natureza rebelde. Não aceitaria nada sob falsa alega­ção e sabia que a última coisa de que Niroli precisava era de um outro rei desesperado à procura de algum herdeiro no futuro. Uma doença infantil o deixara estéril, o que significava que casamento e relações longas estavam fora de cogitação. Nunca pensara muito nisso, e de certa forma era conveniente, já que não seria responsável por ninguém.

Ela não poderia dar a notícia para o pai de seu filho por telefone. Não tinha alternativa, a não ser enfrentar o leão em sua toca...

Levantando a mala enquanto o trem parava lentamen­te, Rin se espremeu entre os passageiros. Era um tí­pico dia de verão londrino, com chuva e céu cinzento.

Todos os táxis estavam ocupados, o que não era de se estranhar. Uma única gota de chuva já era suficiente para provocar a situação e essa era uma tremenda tempestade de verão.

Com a bagagem nas mãos, Rin começou a cami­nhar com passos rápidos na direção do centro comercial da cidade onde trabalhara como secretária.

Parecia que muito tempo tinha se passado, apesar de serem apenas três meses desde que deixara o emprego com um propósito.

Mais orgulho do que propósito, Rin reconheceu, tremendo de frio. Tia Kaguya, para não perder a oportu­nidade, imediatamente demitira a acompanhante e ad­mitira Rin em seu lugar. Era um trabalho que fazia com prazer. Tia Kaguya não a pagou, mas ela pelo menos se sentiu útil, como se estivesse fazendo por merecer o alojamento, apesar, claro, de ter pago por isso também. Em sua ingenuidade, ela esperava que trabalhando para a tia pudesse desenvolver uma proximidade maior.

Agora sabia que seria melhor esperar por um mila­gre, mas enfrentaria o que fosse preciso. Além de ter que compartilhar a novidade da gravidez com o pai da criança, precisava de uma referência. Com um bebê para sustentar, era preciso mais do que um trabalho ca­sual e havia deixado o emprego com tanta pressa que negligenciara detalhes práticos. Onde estava com a cabeça?

Em algum ponto abaixo da cintura de Sesshomaru Fierezza, Rin admitiu assustada, enquanto forçava passagem para entrar no sofisticado prédio do escritório de Sesshomaru. Ficara tão surpresa por Sesshomaru tê-la notado que não pensa­ra nas conseqüências de seus atos.

A primeira descoberta de Rin foi de que a moça que trabalhava como sua assistente agora era a supervisora do escritório. De obediente e dócil passara a arrogante em doze semanas, o que não era mal, Rin admitiu, ao encarar a moça desdenhosa.

-# Ali não. Se você deixar a sua mala ali, ela molhará o carpete.

-# De qualquer forma, eu já estou molhando — Rin salientou, mantendo a compostura. — Você se incomoda se eu pendurar o meu casaco para secar?

A moça sacudiu os ombros.

-# Sesshomaru está?

-# O sr. Sesshomaru? Você não pode simplesmente che­gar aqui achando que o sr. Taisho irá recebê-la. Ele é um homem muito ocupado.

-# Eu reconheço que ele é ocupado... Posso esperar se for preciso, mas você se incomodaria de avisá-lo que estou aqui?

-# Lamento não poder ajudá-la — a moça estreitou o olhar.

-# Você irá chamá-lo? Ou devo entrar direto? — Ao empinar as costas, Rin percebeu que a moça não du­vidou que ela entrasse.

-# Eu não a ajudarei...

A moça se moveu mais rápido do que Rin podia imaginar, pulando na sua frente para impedi-la de entrar no escritório de Sesshomaru.

-# Ele não se encontra — ela informou, presunçosa­mente.

Os ombros de Rin desmoronaram. A informação era um golpe.

-# Rin!

O coração de Rin se animou ao virar-se e deparar-se com uma mulher mais velha.

-# Que bom vê-la, Rin! O que está fazendo aqui? — Elas deram-se os braços e a senhora a levou para ou­tro lugar.

Rin nem acreditava em sua sorte. Kaede Farraday era uma das pessoas de quem mais gostava. Sabia que Kaede era a pessoa de confiança de Sesshomaru quando ele es­tava ausente do escritório.

-# Deixe-me servir-lhe uma bebida quente, você está ensopada — Kaede insistiu. — O que posso fazer por você? — perguntou, assim que se sentaram.

-# Eu preciso falar com Sesshomaru, Kaede.

-# Isso não vai ser fácil. Sesshomaru não está em Londres e não retornará em breve, foi visitar a família em Niroli. De acordo com os boatos, ele ficará lá por tempo inde­terminado — ela confidenciou.

-# Em Niroli — Rin ficou pálida.

-# Ele não me disse nada. Sesshomaru mantém a vida pesso­al em total privacidade. Ele só me contará o que pretende fazer depois que tudo estiver resolvido. — Kaede lançou um olhar perspicaz para Rin. — Por que não me deixa pegar aquela bebida para você agora? Parece exausta. Quando eu voltar retomaremos a conversa e farei algu­mas ligações para ver se consigo ajudá-la...

Rin concordou e Kaede a deixou só. O fato de Sesshomaru estar morando em Niroli era uma complicação que não imaginara. E agora havia aguçado a curiosidade de Kaede, mas Nico tinha que ser o primeiro a saber sobre o bebê.

Enquanto estava sentada esperando por Kaede, Rin olhou propositalmente para o computador. O en­dereço de Sesshomaru em Niroli deveria estar lá em algum lugar...

Ela conseguiu acessar as informações necessárias em poucos minutos e ficou abalada com a descoberta. Sesshomaru não tinha um endereço em Niroli, não exatamente. Ele mantinha um apartamento dentro do palácio. Ela sabia que Sesshomaru era neto do rei, mas talvez por ele nunca men­cionar essa condição, sempre pensava nele como uma realeza de menor importância. Agora ela sabia mais. Sesshomaru Taisho Fierezza não era apenas um membro da família so­berana de Niroli, ele vivia no palácio.

_O pai do seu filho vivia em um palácio!_

Isso fazia com que a missão para encontrá-lo se trans­formasse em um desafio ainda maior, mas não impossí­vel. Rin estava determinada, quando Kaede entrou na sala carregando uma bandeja com café.

-# Agora, beba isso — Kaede ofereceu carinhosamen­te.— Parece que viu um fantasma. Tem certeza de que está se cuidando bem, Rin?

-# Estou bem. É o frio lá fora.

-# Você ficará melhor depois desse café quentinho. Nós sentimos a sua falta. Você deveria voltar a trabalhar conosco.

Quando terminaram o café, Kaede só precisou de duas ligações para confirmar que Sesshomaru estava em Niroli.

Niroli. A ilha era uma lenda. Um mundo mais brilhan­te e glamouroso do que jamais poderia imaginar. O fato de Sesshomaru pertencer a esse mundo o deixava mais distante e inacessível do que nunca.

Sentindo a relutância de Rin em falar, Kaede não a pressionou. Porém, quando chegou a hora de ir embora, insistiu.

-# Você não deve andar de metro com esse tempo, Rin ou morrerá de frio. Eu chamarei um táxi para você. Ainda mora no mesmo endereço?

Quando Kaede fez o movimento para pegar o telefone, Rin percebeu que o que a senhora lhe dissera mudava tudo, mas não poderia perturbá-la com as suas dificul­dades. Agora tinha um filho para proteger e precisava se manter sozinha.

-# Se você puder chamar um táxi será ótimo, mas se não se importa, decidirei para onde ir quando estiver nele...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOoO**

Tai o primeiro capitulo!!!!  
As coisas estão muito complicadas pra Rin e ainda vão piorar, pois pra Sesshomaru ele e estéril.......... imagina na hora que ela fala que o filho e dele, o homem vira o demonio!!!!!

Bom gente até o próximo capitulo................


	4. Capitulo 2

Quando o avião começou a manobra final para pouso em Niroli, Rin não conseguia controlar a agitação ao pensar que veria Sesshomaru outra vez. Ela segurou com força a revista de bordo que continha fotos aéreas do palácio. Só de pensar que teria de conseguir acesso a um lugar tão esplêndido, seu coração disparava. A questão era: será que conseguiria?

Ela tinha que conseguir, estava determinada. Olhando pela janela, tentou se distrair. A ilha parecia tão tranqüila vista de cima, que não queria se preocupar com o drama que estava prestes a se desdobrar, mas do qual também não se esquivaria.

Estava grávida porque tinham feito sexo durante a festa no escritório. Isso era tão clichê que mal podia acreditar, sempre esteve à disposição de Sesshomaru e ele só precisou olhá-la de uma certa maneira. Rin vagava pela festa segurando uma taça de vinho, não era muito boa em conversas sociais, as palavras nunca vinham ra­pidamente e, quando vinham, eram sempre as palavras erradas. Não havia bebido muito, somente uma ou duas taças de vinho. Na verdade, estava só esperando uma oportunidade para sair sem ser indelicada. Foi durante uma dessas "tentativas de fuga" que Sesshomaru a viu.

-# Sozinha, Rin?

O seu coração deu um salto triplo. Sesshomaru Taisho nun­ca falava com ela fora do expediente. E agora lá estava ele, de pé ao seu lado, tão próximo que poderia fazer uma complexa avaliação de seu perfume: sândalo, al­míscar, baunilha e uma nota de algo que parecia uma essência mais refrescante...

-# Sonhando acordada? — Ele interrompeu os seus devaneios com essa indagação, usando a mesma voz enérgica que lhe provocava tremores, quando fazia as anotações solicitadas por ele durante o expediente. — Não é o seu estilo, Rin — salientou.

O tom de censura fez com que ela olhasse direto para aquele par de olhos azuis que nunca tivera coragem para admirar antes.

-# Tenho observado você...

O fato de ele ter prestado atenção nela era novidade e o tom de humor em sua voz fazia com que ela olhasse fi­xamente para ele. Mas, como sempre, não conseguiu fa­zer nenhum comentário brilhante. Foi o momento mais excitante de sua vida e ela ficou muda. Prestava atenção nos cílios de Sesshomaru, tão longos, espessos e negros como os pêlos de sua barba, foi então que a sua pulsação dis­parou, quando ele sorriu diretamente para ela.

-# A senhora está bem? Deseja alguma coisa antes do pouso?

Trazida de volta à realidade, Rin suspirou. Perce­beu que estava agarrada aos braços da poltrona, o que fez com que a comissária confundisse a atitude.

-# Não, obrigada...

Quando a moça se afastou, Rin tentou se livrar das lembranças, mas a voz de Sesshomaru continuava em sua cabe­ça... seduzindo-a, dizendo que era a sua secretária mais conservadora, com grandes olhos inocentes, e que gos­taria de respostas para algumas perguntas... Ela estava encantada com o fato de Sesshomaru estar interessado em algo mais do que em suas habilidades de secretária. Foi então que ele disse algo extraordinário:

-# Você deve saber que é a minha protegida desde que chegou aqui...

_Protegida de Sesshomaru? _Sua cabeça deu um nó. Ela guar­dava cada segundo que ele sorria para ela como um ava­rento que esconde ouro, mas sempre acreditando que aquilo era apenas um incentivo para que se esforçasse e trabalhasse mais...

-# Eu adoro a sua modéstia — ele prosseguiu — acho a sutileza extremamente atraente em uma mulher...

_Atraente? Sesshomaru_ a achou atraente? As palavras dele ecoavam em sua cabeça como uma sirene. Finalmente ela conseguiu falar, mas foi só para gaguejar.

-# Eu não... quero dizer... eu...

-# Se eu entendi mal, diga apenas a palavra certa... — A voz dele era provocante.

Que palavra? Não vinha nenhuma à cabeça.

-# Eu quero você, Rin...

No momento em que ele disse isso, ela estava perdi­da. Desejava-o. E então ele se recostou na parede no mo­mento preciso. Ela estava tão certa de que ele a pegaria em seus braços, que se inclinou em sua direção. Essa era a dica que Sesshomaru esperava.

Ela deve ter murmurado algo quando ele tirou a taça de vinho de sua mão, certamente estava como uma idiota quando ele a retirou da festa, segurando-a pela mão ao atravessar a sala. Ela o seguiu indefesa; o teria seguido a qualquer lugar.

Quando chegaram à sala de reuniões, ele trancou a porta. Então, segurando-a junto dele, acariciou-a de for­ma delicada e persuasiva nos braços, como se estivesse pedindo permissão para seguir adiante. Rin autorizou, satisfeita. Ele nem precisou pedir, o corpo dela se der­retia como uma vela. Ela não estava apenas desejosa, mas ansiosa para se entregar. Sesshomaru era um deus entre os homens. Ele fora o único que Rin desejara e isso era a realização de um sonho. Ele poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela.

Sesshomaru era tudo o que imaginava e muito mais. Era carinhoso e mais quente do que qualquer homem po­deria ser. Enquanto beijava o seu pescoço, aproveitava para desabotoar os botões da blusa com dedos longos e hábeis. Acariciando e excitando-a com a boca, lábios e dentes, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe sugeria todos os tipos de idéia picantes com a voz rouca no idioma de Niroli. Ela ficou tão excitada que murmurou pedin­do mais quando ele parou os beijos e as carícias para retirar a jaqueta dela. Como fora apenas uma pequena pausa, ela o perdoou e, logo em seguida, estava com a blusa completamente aberta e com o sutiã de renda exposto, exibindo os fartos seios. Rin se sentiu en­vergonhada por estar usando um sutiã bem menor do que o seu número habitual, mas a expressão no rosto de Sesshomaru lhe dizia que podia relaxar. Ele havia aprovado, adorou os seus seios. Adorou o modo como eles pula­vam das pequenas conchas e como os mamilos estavam tão rígidos que pressionavam a renda como dois botões vermelhos.

Curvando-se para trás, ela os ofereceu como um pre­sente, o seu primeiro presente para Sesshomaru...

Rin se assustou quando a comissária tocou sua mão.

-# Nós teremos que fazer um sobrevôo em Niroli, mas aterrissaremos logo...

-# Obrigada... eu geralmente não fico tão agitada...

-# Não tem problema — a comissária assegurou.

Não poderia se permitir ficar tão dispersa assim, Rin advertiu-se em silêncio. Era preciso fazer um esfor­ço para banir Sesshomaru dos seus pensamentos. Fechando os olhos, se concentrou no pequeno bebê que crescia dentro dela, quando foi interrompida por um leve toque no om­bro. Era a comissária trazendo água.

A pequena gentileza deixou Rin com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela sabia que seus hormônios estavam explodin­do e tomou isso como uma advertência para manter-se sob controle quando fosse encontrar Sesshomaru. Não deveria lhe dar motivos para que pensasse que era fraca.

Rin bebeu a água rapidamente e fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar em nada, mas logo foi arrastada para um mundo entre o sonho e a realidade, onde Sesshomaru a esperava. Não poderia culpá-lo pelo que acontecera. Estava tão ávida quanto ele naquela noite, passando da condescendência à exigência feroz no espaço de um beijo...

Todos sabiam que Sesshomaru era forte, mas naquela noite ela descobrira que seu corpo era como mármore quente sob suas mãos. A intimidade de poder tocar a sua pele a deixava excitada. A partir daquele momento, só pensava nele penetrando-a profundamente.

Sesshomaru sabia exatamente o que ela desejava, suas mãos foram firmes ao desabotoar a sua saia. Ela o encoraja­va, sorrindo delicadamente, mordiscando a pele dele, até que, aparentemente, ele mudou de idéia... Sesshomaru tinha ou­tros planos para ela. Conduzindo-a em seus braços, po­sicionou-a na beirada da mesa da sala de reuniões, onde ficaria na altura ideal. Quando ele abriu passagem entre suas coxas, ela se ajeitou impacientemente, elevando os quadris para ajudá-lo a retirar a sua calcinha...

Um repentino solavanco trouxe Rin à realidade. Era o tranco do avião aterrissando, percebeu surpresa. Hora de vestir a jaqueta... juntar as coisas. Será que con­seguiria se livrar de Sesshomaru, dormindo ou acordada?

-# A senhora já pode soltar os braços da poltrona e relaxar — a comissária lhe disse com um sorriso.

Se fosse assim tão fácil.

-# Obrigada por tudo...

Quando a comissária se afastou, Rin imaginou se alguma coisa poderia minimizar a paixão que sentia por Sesshomaru e deixá-la pensar com clareza. Ele não facilitava as coisas.

-# Ainda não, eu controlo o ritmo — fora o que ele ditara e Rin obedecera, satisfeita. Agora tudo estava mudado. Ninguém desafiava Sesshomaru, mas ela o faria, em nome da segurança de seu filho.

Aparentemente estava preparada, havia ensaiado vá­rias vezes a cena em que lhe contaria sobre o bebê, pre­parando-se para a rejeição. Ela estava pronta até para as acusações dele: que deveria ter sido mais responsável, que deveria ter tomado precauções, que pelo menos de­veria estar tomando pílulas. Preservativos? Preservativo exigia um raciocínio, e não houve tempo para isso...

Soltando o cinto de segurança, Rin se encaminhou para o corredor apertado. Enquanto esperava a fila andar, uma mulher a sua frente virou-se e disse:

-# Perfeita, não?

_Sesshomaru disse que ela era perfeita..._

Ninguém podia penetrar em seus pensamentos, Rin pensou. A mulher estava apenas fazendo um comentá­rio sobre a paisagem ensolarada enquanto aguardavam o desembarque.

-# Sim, perfeita — ela concordou satisfeita, tentando apagar o exato momento em que Sesshomaru lhe dissera isso. Mas já era tarde. Já estava pensando em Sesshomaru abrindo o fecho da própria calça jeans e ficando à vontade. Aju­dando-a a levantar as pernas e prendendo-as ao redor de sua cintura. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, pressionando-lhe os joelhos e disse:

-# Perfeita...

Já estava com as faces em chamas quando tentou des­viar o pensamento. Era preciso manter-se sã. Não tinha onde ficar e trazia pouco dinheiro... Por isso, precisaria dar um passo de cada vez, Rin raciocinou calmamen­te. Primeiro encontraria uma cama para passar a noite e depois iria atrás de Sesshomaru.

Foi tomada pela dúvida outra vez, quando pisou na pista do aeroporto, olhou ao redor, respirou o ar morno e perfumado e se deu conta de que Niroli era mais glamourosa do que imaginava. Até os funcionários do ae­roporto eram elegantes. Comparando-se a eles, sentiu-se pálida e surrada, assim como na noite da festa...

Ao olhar-se no espelho do banheiro depois de terem terminado, comparou-se às outras mulheres da festa e percebeu o quanto era sem graça. Seus gloriosos cabelos não passavam de uma brincadeira de mau gosto na ca­beça errada. Os olhos errados, no rosto errado, no corpo errado. Não era possível que Sesshomaru a desejasse por sua aparência. Sesshomaru queria sexo e isso era tudo. Ela perdeu a virgindade para um homem que lidava com sexo como se fosse _fast food _e depois a jogou em um depósito de descartáveis.

E ela era totalmente inocente, claro, Rin pensou com indiferença, procurando o local da retirada das ba­gagens. Ela encorajou Sesshomaru de todas as formas que po­dia e, previsivelmente, entregou-se sem resistência. O momento em que ele segurou suas nádegas com aquelas mãos fortes era algo que ela jamais esqueceria. Ela se esfregava nele, adorando a sensação e percebendo, através de todo o seu poder na sala de reuniões, que Sesshomaru era o tipo de homem que usava tanto o poder físico quanto a capacidade mental no local de trabalho.

Ela sempre acreditou que toda essa eficácia contribuía para o seu sucesso, além de torná-lo um excelente aman­te. Ficou louca quando ele, lentamente, movimentou-se para dentro e para fora. E quando se permitiu aliviar-se dentro dela, ela perdeu o fôlego, como se tivesse caído de uma grande altura. Mas ele se afastou antes que ela tivesse a chance de segurá-lo, no momento em que seu corpo era puro fogo. Cravando as unhas em seus múscu­los, ela implorou:

-# Sesshomaru, por favor...

-# Por favor o quê?

-# Você sabe o que eu quero...

-# Sei? — Ele parecia distraído, mas ela já havia ido longe demais para retroceder.

Reconheça isso, Rin, você não desejava retroce­der.

Rin tentou não sorrir enquanto retirava a sua mala da esteira, mas não era fácil quando se lembrava do momento em que investiu sobre ele para que a penetrasse mais fundo.

Pensar em Sesshomaru era uma das maneiras de aliviar o té­dio das formalidades aeroportuárias, Rin refletiu, an­dando rapidamente quando a fila se moveu. Segurando o passaporte, sorriu educadamente para o oficial da imi­gração, enquanto ele examinava o documento. O seu hu­mor estava mais tranqüilo, cansaço, talvez, ou talvez ela tivesse chegado a um ponto das lembranças onde tudo dava errado. Foi quando Sesshomaru disse que a amava, porque o que realmente disse foi:

-# Eu amo a minha ratinha — reduzindo-a a um per­sonagem de história de desenho animado, Rin supôs, Sesshomaru encontrara uma maneira mais fácil para afastá-la. Ele não amava Rin Evans e sim a ratinha submissa que ela era para ele.

O humor de Rin piorou do momento em que procu­rou no quadro de vôos as próximas partidas para Londres e durante todo o trajeto para a saída, mas no momento em que pisou do lado de fora, tudo mudou. Seu olhar foi imediatamente atraído para a rica variação de cores ao seu redor. Uma buganvília fúcsia se derramava por um muro de arenito amarelo com um imponente chafariz em frente ao terminal jorrando água para o alto. Então se lembrou de que Sesshomaru projetara o prédio e voltou à realidade.

O que ele diria quando soubesse sobre o bebê?

O que poderia dizer?

O que quer que acontecesse, ela nunca deveria pensar no filho como um erro. Amar Sesshomaru era o único erro que cometera. Levantando a mala, Rin se dirigiu para fila de táxis.

O taxista, claramente orgulhoso de sua ilha, fez alguns comentários rápidos enquanto a conduzia para a cidade antiga de Niroli. A ilha tinha uma rica história, cheia de rivalidades antigas, rebeliões e reis. Ela descobriu que a fortuna da família de Sesshomaru fora solidificada com as antigas rotas de comércio, graças à posição taticamente privilegiada da ilha.

Carrie foi relaxando gradativamente. O céu era inten­samente azul e não se avistava nenhuma nuvem. Para todos os lugares que olhava, ela avistava uma novida­de... castelos em ruínas, vinhedos, bosques de laranjas e campos.

Niroli era bonita e foi fácil entender o orgulho do ta­xista por sua terra natal. O único problema era a falta de ar condicionado no velho táxi e ela ainda estava vestin­do o seu pesado sobretudo inglês. Era tarde demais para pensar que poderia ter sido menos impetuosa e trazido mais roupas. Mas onde poderia encontrar calma quando o assunto era Sesshomaru?

Certamente não na manhã seguinte à festa, Rin pensou, quando o taxista se calou. Ela se preocupara em demasia com sua aparência por saber que iria encontrar Sesshomaru outra vez. No meio da pequena variedade de rou­pas que possuía, escolheu o melhor casaco e uma blusa discreta. Não queria parecer sedutora, sentia-se envergo­nhada e constrangida. Lembrava-se de sua devassidão, dos seus pedidos selvagens...

Sabia que não seria fácil encará-lo outra vez, tudo o que não queria era provocar uma imagem errada. Já sa­bia que a festa havia acabado.

Mas mesmo assim, lá no fundo, abrigava uma semen­te de esperança... Escovou os cabelos até ficarem brilhando. Gostava da idéia de deixá-los soltos, mas como cabelos longos não eram práticos no escritório, os pren­deu, antes de passar um pouco de batom. Não era muito boa com maquiagem, mas esforçou-se ao máximo na­quele dia.

Sua respiração estava fora de compasso, o corpo tre­mia só de pensar em encontrar Sesshomaru. Ele havia saído para uma reunião durante o café-da-manhã e ela teve que esperar junto ao cabideiro até que ele terminasse uma conversa com um colega. Mas quando passou por ela...

-# Bom dia, Sesshomaru...

Teve que repetir o cumprimento, antes que ele se vi­rasse. O rosto dele se iluminou, fazendo com que o cora­ção de Rin disparasse.

-# Ah, que bom, você está aqui.

Ele apertou o braço dela e a encarou, todo cheio de charme e atencioso... bem treinado com a cortesia pro­fissional.

-# Copie estes documentos e os traga de volta para mim, certo, Rin? Nós temos pressa...

Ele deixou os papéis nas mãos dela, mãos que há pou­co tocavam as suas partes mais íntimas.

-# E poderia trazer café para a sala de reuniões? Seguro da resposta, ele nem se deu ao trabalho de se virar.

A sala de reuniões estava do mesmo jeito de sempre: elegante, perfeita. Perfeita para discussão de negócios, era isso.

Ela fez tudo que Sesshomaru lhe pedira naquele dia e depois ficou por perto como uma criança. Esperou até o escri­tório esvaziar e o pessoal da limpeza chegar. Sesshomaru ainda trabalhava a portas fechadas. Precisava fazer alguma coisa, então bateu na porta e enfiou a cabeça.

-# Olá...

Ele ergueu o olhar distraído. À sua frente havia al­guns projetos e ela percebeu que ele não gostaria de ser incomodado.

-# Você deseja alguma coisa, Rin?

O olhar dele estava vago e distante. Sesshomaru era o seu chefe e nada mais. O Sesshomaru que encontrara na festa deve­ria ser um impostor. Para disfarçar, mentiu.

-# Desculpe-me incomodá-lo, Sesshomaru. Eu vi a luz acesa e resolvi ver se precisava de alguma coisa antes de ir embora.

Ele a examinou momentaneamente.

-# Nada. Obrigado, Rin. Você pode ir agora. Não há necessidade de ficar aqui até tão tarde...

A resposta foi tão rápida quanto compreensível.

O fim.

Estava acabado. Até onde ele sabia, sequer tinha co­meçado. Ele não via motivo para se sentirem constran­gidos no escritório. Isso era mais um caso isolado em sua trajetória e assim deveria ser para ela. Eles estavam sedentos por sexo e se saciaram um com o outro. Sem problemas.

Sem problemas... Depois daquilo, não pôde mais con­tinuar trabalhando para ele, o orgulho não lhe permitiria. Ela o amava, sempre o amaria. E assim entregou a sua demissão, como a ratinha que ele imaginava que ela fos­se. Sem criar confusão, simplesmente dizendo que sua tia precisava dela em casa.

A conclusão do seu romance-relâmpago com Sesshomaru era mais dolorosa do que Rin poderia imaginar.

Ela ficou com o coração partido, chorava todas as noites e acordava maldizendo o dia, cansada e ainda se culpava por ter sido tão tola. Quando não estava cho­rando, estava enraivecida por sua estupidez, enfurecida por ter entregue sua virgindade a um homem que não a amava...

Até que um dia o sol brilhou, ela se sentou na cama e se perguntou: algum homem merecia tanto sofrimento? Foi nesse dia que descobriu que estava esperando um filho de Sesshomaru. Sabia então que precisava aprender e ser forte. Rasgando a venda dos olhos, se deu conta de que Sesshomaru Taisho Fierezza nunca pretendeu ser o sr. Mediano ou o sr. Zona-de-conforto. Sesshomaru era a lei para si mesmo e ela sempre soubera disso. E não era a sua ratinha. Mas seria a mãe de seu filho e lutaria por aquela pequena alma até o fim de seus dias.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOooO**

**Paty Saori: Bom a Rin era virgem sim más o Sesshomaru e tão galinha que não sabe diferença de uma mulher que já tem experiencia e de uma que e virgem...... ele vai esplica melhor sobre a doença dele mais pra frente, e claro se vc quiser eu te ensino a mecher no site, ele e meio complicadinho mesmo, eu também não sabia mecher, se não foce a bananinha eu tava ferrada.......**

**Jeh-chan: Calma que a coisa vai fica preta ainda, ela vai ser insultada e muito humilhada ainda...........Ele acha que e esteril mas não é...... Tudo culpa de um diagnóstico errado de um médico retardado.....**


	5. Capitulo 3

Carrie se hospedou em um hotel simples no centro da cidade, recomendado pelo taxista. Não era muito longe dos muros do palácio e tinha tudo o que ela desejava: era barato, amigável e limpo.

A excitação de estar próxima a Sesshomaru a deixava em permanente estado de agitação, que aumentou quando estava pronta para sair e explorar a cidade. Precisava vê-lo, esperava há tempos por isso, então poderia se animar e se preparar para o encontro sem complicação.

Como todas as outras pessoas no escritório, ela tam­bém imaginava como seria a vida particular de Sesshomaru. Ele não tinha mulher, mas será que teria uma amante? Cer­tamente havia alguém. O que faria Sesshomaru para se divertir, quando não estava correndo algum perigo ou trabalhando? Rin sempre ficava constrangida quando as outras colegas falavam dele. Sabia por que elas fi­cavam tão fascinadas. A inquietação de Sesshomaru fazia com que as mulheres desejassem prendê-lo. Ele perseguia o perigo e elas o perseguiam. Sesshomaru levava a vida nos ex­tremos e elas queriam fazer parte disso. Não se expondo, ele provocava mais curiosidade ainda, tornava-se mais desejado.

Fez uma pausa para procurar uma rua quando saiu do hotel. Procurar por Sesshomaru se transformara em algo quase instintivo... E ela precisava se livrar dessa situação, decidira com firmeza. Mas logo o seu estado de espírito se elevou. Era difícil não sorrir quando o clima era tão agradável e as pessoas, tão amigáveis.

Era assim que se vivia em um país quente, Rin refletiu. As pessoas saíam de suas conchas como se quises­sem dividir umas com as outras o prazer de se viver em um país tão encantador. E Niroli era linda. Rin enten­dia que Sesshomaru quisesse ficar ali para sempre, mas logo o seu coração se comprimiu só de pensar nisso. Precisava lembrar que sua prioridade agora era trocar de roupa. O orçamento estava apertado, mas ainda dava para com­prar um vestido de verão e um par de sandálias.

As ruas sinuosas eram margeadas por butiques. Quan­do se deparou com uma tentadora vista do porto, imagi­nou como seria descobrir essas coisas acompanhada por Sesshomaru.

Mas isso era uma fantasia tola e o passeio teria que fi­car para outro dia. Precisava comprar uma roupa fresca.

Rin entrou em uma pequena butique refrigerada. Percebeu que havia entrado em uma das butiques mais chiques e badaladas da ilha, nem precisou olhar as eti­quetas para ver os preços, sabia que não poderia bancar.

Encostou-se na parede para não ser notada, quando uma cliente presunçosa e agitada passou por ela. A mu­lher mais velha era alta e elegante e um grupo de jovens correu para atendê-la. Uma limusine preta surgiu e um motorista uniformizado saltou. Abrindo a porta traseira, ele a saudou enquanto esperava que a elegante passa­geira entrasse. Uma vez acomodada, a mulher o liberou com um gesto.

Rin estava fascinada e, quando a limusine partiu e a rua voltou a ficar silenciosa, sabia que isso só reforçava sua impressão de que a ilha que Sesshomaru chamava de casa estava fora da sua realidade. Que outras surpresas se revelariam?

-# E essa era apenas a assistente da _principessa... _Quando a atendente voltou para a loja, Rin não conseguiu conter uma risada, pois a jovem abanava a mão na altura da boca como se seus dedos estivessem em chamas.

-# Lamento tê-la feito esperar, _signorina _— ela disse, ainda sorrindo para Rin. — Posso ajudá-la?

Vendo-se em um dos espelhos, Rin perdeu a con­fiança por um momento. Mesmo tendo se arrumado no hotel, ao comparar-se com a jovem assistente da loja, parecia uma cafona tola.

-# Onde posso encontrar uma loja de departa­mentos?

-# Uma loja de departamentos em Niroli? — A moça rapidamente disfarçou a sua surpresa. — Nós não temos, _signorina. _Mas temos um mercado encantador — ela acrescentou — é só descer a rua. Há boas barracas de roupas no mercado. Eu mesma costumo ir lá. Gostaria que eu lhe mostrasse?

Empolgada com a amabilidade da jovem moça, Rin descobriu que precisaria de um tempo para restaurar a autoconfiança e se permitiu matar a curiosidade.

-# Quem era aquela senhora?

-# A mulher que a senhora viu era a condessa di Palesi, assistente principal da _Principessa Kagura_, que está passando uma temporada no palácio.

Como a moça continuou fazendo caretas, Rin deu um sorriso forçado, mas internamente estava aos peda­ços. Sempre soube que no fim das contas isso aconteceria, que Sesshomaru escolheria alguém do mesmo nível que ele, mas ter os seus piores medos confirmados só aumentava a sua angústia. Odiava a idéia da princesa estar no pa­lácio com Sesshomaru, mas como não havia o que esconder e estava muito curiosa...

-# Por que a condessa estava tão irada?

-# Porque há um importante jantar hoje no palácio e o vestido da princesa estava sem um botão — a moça sacudiu os ombros. — E nós fornecemos uma seleção de vestido para que a princesa pudesse escolher um outro entre eles.

Rin só conseguia pensar que tipo de riqueza fazia com que uma pessoa descartasse um vestido apenas por­que faltava um botão. Tentou se concentrar em coisas mais práticas.

-# Você acha que conseguirei comprar um vestido de verão e um par de sandálias no mercado?

-# _Certo _— a jovem respondeu, sorrindo de forma encorajadora. — Há várias barracas onde compro coisas como essas. Você encontrará isso bem embaixo dos mu­ros do palácio. Dá para ver daqui.

A pulsação de Rin se alterou quando se deparou com o palácio. Não era preciso muito esforço para ima­ginar o que uma princesa de outra Família Real Européia estaria fazendo no palácio com Sesshomaru ou por que havia um jantar tão importante esta noite... Não poderia ter es­colhido momento pior para dar a notícia. Por que outro motivo a princesa Kagura estaria no palácio se não para anunciar o seu noivado?

Rin escondeu a ansiedade ao se despedir da assis­tente da loja, mas ficara abalada ao saber que, apesar de estar carregando um filho de Sesshomaru, ao contrário da princesa Kagura, estava trancada do lado errado das muralhas do palácio.

A caminho do mercado, Rin viu o anúncio de um passeio pela cidade antiga incluindo uma parte do palácio.

Se ela pudesse entrar...

Ao mesmo tempo em que seu humor melhorava, foi acometida por uma onda de náusea, lembrando-a de que precisava se proteger do sol e comprar água. O calor es­tava cruel e os sintomas físicos de sua gravidez também poderiam lhe roubar as forças.

Depois de comprar a água, deixou a loja no momento em que um bando de pessoas irrompeu do outro lado da rua em uma desordem barulhenta. Uma tempestade de _paparazzi _surgiu do nada e, por alguns minutos, não havia outra coisa a não ser barulho, confusão e flashes pipocando por toda parte.

Era Sesshomaru. Rin prendeu a respiração e cada parte de seu corpo ficou tensa. Não precisava vê-lo para saber que estava lá, podia senti-lo em cada parte de seu corpo. E agora podia vê-lo... Com pelo menos uns quinze centí­metros a mais do que os outros homens e tão controlador que até os fotógrafos se afastavam apressados para foto­grafar a uma distância segura...

Como se Sesshomaru pudesse atacá-los, Rin pensou, sen­tindo raiva, como se estivesse em seu lugar. Ele era um homem, eles eram rapazes. O que poderiam saber?

A onda de amor que sentiu a colocou de volta onde sempre esteve, impressionada com a presença de Sesshomaru, com sua aura, seu porte. Sesshomaru Fierezza era o homem mais qualificado no mundo e também o mais atraente. Não precisava da mídia para saber que ele tinha as feições de um astro do cinema e o corpo de um lutador. E Sesshomaru já havia lhe desejado. Sesshomaru desejou Rin Evans, uma mulher sem graça, com nada além da habilidade para digitar cem palavras por minuto. E agora ele era o pai de seu filho...

Ao mesmo tempo em que o orgulho crescia dentro dela, Rin percebeu que havia uma mulher ao lado de Sesshomaru, que ele a protegia dos fotógrafos. Era nova e muito bonita... Seria Kagura?

Não conseguia tirar o olhar daquela moça, tão bela que mais parecia uma princesa de contos de fadas. Uma prin­cesa que era tudo o que ela não era. Elegante, serena e com cabelos negros sedosos que pareciam uma cortina em suas costas, acariciando os ombros desnudos como uma capa de seda. Apele era impecável e bronzeada. Os lábios, car­nudos e vermelhos, os olhos escondidos atrás do último modelo de óculos escuros, os dentes perfeitos como os de uma artista de cinema, enquanto sorria para Sesshomaru.

Rin não conseguia ver a expressão de Sesshomaru, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava sorrindo também.

Por que estava surpresa? Sempre soube que Sesshomaru teria uma bela mulher ao seu lado, assim como sabia que sua única noite com ele era muito mais do que merecia. Já estava na hora de aceitar que, quando Sesshomaru despiu a sua saia cuidadosamente deixando-a a seus pés, ele havia re­tirado dela tudo o que um homem poderia retirar de uma mulher...

Ela se encolheu em uma sombra quando Sesshomaru olhou em sua direção. Teria percebido a sua presença?

Sem se arriscar, Rin se espremeu contra a fria pa­rede de pedras. Foi então que viu os guarda-costas puxa­rem Sesshomaru e a princesa para dentro do carro.

Seus instintos a salvaram dessa vez, mas precisava ter mais cuidado. Ser presa na frente do pai de seu filho não era bem o que tinha em mente!

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**


	6. Capitulo 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Carrie notou que estava tremendo quando Sesshomaru e Kagura se afastaram. Não importava quantas vezes ela mesma se advertira de que Sesshomaru deveria ter uma mu­lher em sua vida, vê-lo na companhia de alguém era mais do que podia suportar. A princesa Kagura era bela, e Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru era Sesshomaru. Como poderiam resistir um ao outro? Ela percebeu o modo como a princesa olhou para ele.

O que a magoava não era apenas o contato físico, mas a intimidade que compartilhavam na conversa, isso dei­xava o seu coração aos pedaços. Sesshomaru precisava enfren­tar os fatos. Ela não teve essa chance com Sesshomaru, nunca teria. Se ele não a quis há três meses, não seria agora que a desejaria. E quando contasse sobre o bebê... O que pensaria quando comparasse a mãe de seu filho com a princesa Kagura?

Depois de ter vasculhado todos os pensamentos ne­gativos por mais de uma vez, já estava quase chorando. Mas como chorar não a levaria a lugar nenhum, ajeitou a bolsa e pagou pelo vestido simples de verão e pelo par de chinelos de plástico.

Aquela não seria a melhor roupa para se encontrar com Sesshomaru no palácio, Rin refletiu. No impulso, acres­centou mais algumas roupas íntimas nas compras. Por que não? Ninguém veria essas peças, mas ela saberia que estavam lá.

Depois de tomar banho e vestir as roupas novas, Rin jogou água fria no rosto e prendeu os cabelos. No momento em que saiu do hotel, a temperatura estava mais quente ainda e parecia que até as pedras sob seus pés irradiavam calor.

Não se deu conta do quanto teria que caminhar e mui­to menos que a maior parte do caminho era ascendente. Assim como não pensou que as lojas fechassem à tarde ou que só reabririam às 19 horas daquela mesma noite. Alem disso, tinha esquecido os óculos escuros e o protetor solar na correria para pegar o vôo pra Niroli. Na verdade, esquecera todas as coisas essenciais.

Virando a esquina, franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o número de pessoas que aguardavam o passeio turístico pela cidade. A fila dava voltas a perder de vista, e Rin já estava exausta, além de ter bolhas entre os dedos onde a sandália roçava. Ao olhar para baixo, percebeu que os pés estavam sangrando.

Parando à sombra próxima de um dos postos de con­trole do palácio, observou os veículos que entravam e saíam. Havia um guarda sentado atrás de uma janela de vidro em uma pequena estação de controle e o pátio do palácio se mostrava tentador a alguns passos adiante...

Aproximando-se da janela, ela bateu com delicadeza no vidro.

Graças à assistente da loja, Rin sabia tudo sobre o banquete de cerimônia e quando o oficial ergueu os olhos ela lhe informou que era uma das pessoas contra­tadas para trabalhar na cozinha.

Consultando uma lista, o oficial sacudiu a cabeça.

-# Eu não estou aí? — Rin fingiu desmaiar — Mas deveria estar... eles estão esperando por mim.

-# Não é esta a sua entrada — o homem informou. — Os empregados devem usar a entrada dos fundos — ele apontou com o queixo.

-# E se o meu nome também não estiver lá? — Rin pressionou, acrescentando um tom lastimoso à voz. Tal­vez ela se parecesse com a irmã do guarda ou com algu­ma outra mulher que conhecesse, porque para seu alívio, o modo como o guarda a tratava mudou imediatamente.

-# Tudo bem — ele piscou os olhos para tranqüilizá-la. — Eu avisarei para que eles a esperem.

-# É muito gentil da sua parte. Muito obrigada. — Ela abaixou o olhar e assumiu uma expressão submissa, es­perando o guarda pegar o rádio para se comunicar com o guarda do portão do outro lado.

Rin estava dentro do palácio! Enchendo-se de co­ragem, entrou rapidamente pelo portão dos empregados, seu coração estava disparado e apreensivo.

-# _La cucina? _— Rin perguntou, quando alguém olhou diretamente para ela.

Todos estavam correndo para assumir os seus pos­tos e ninguém parou para questioná-la ou se deu conta quando escapuliu. Subindo rapidamente por uma escada de pedras, não tinha idéia de onde aquilo a levaria, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que os apartamentos pessoais da Família Real deveriam ser acima da área de serviço.

Isso era loucura, pensou, parando na escadaria para tirar os chinelos. Teria que tentar a sorte e experimentar a próxima porta que encontrasse...

Caminhando com cuidado por uma porta em arco, Rin hesitou um momento para tentar se orientar. Es­tava em um esplêndido e longo corredor onde Fierezzas ancestrais olhavam com severidade do alto das paredes.

Essa era a casa de Sesshomau, Rin se lembrou, tremen­do só de olhar ao redor. Era um esplendor real na mais alta escala, mas frio e impessoal... Sesshomaru estava aqui em algum lugar, agora tudo o que tinha a fazer era encon­trá-lo.

Ele precisava respirar ar puro. Não agüentava o am­biente artificial proporcionado pelos aparelhos de ar condicionado instalados no palácio. Mas acima de tudo, por causa do seu humor, que estava péssimo e não que­ria impor isso a ninguém, nem mesmo ao avô, que era o grande responsável por tudo.

O rei Giorgio estava com 90 anos, um fato que Sesshomaru não poderia ignorar. Essa era a única razão para ainda não ter colocado o seu ponto de vista de modo brusco, como de costume. Seu avô já havia provado que era as­tuto e firme, no entanto isso não lhe dava o direito de moldar o futuro de seu herdeiro. Sesshomaru estava preparado para apaziguar solicitações razoáveis, mas não permiti­ria que o avô guiasse sua vida...

Acelerando o passo, ele cortou caminho para chegar aos apartamentos pessoais do palácio. A raiva aumenta­va à medida que revia a conversa com o rei. Seu avô lhe ofereceu o reino de Niroli como se isso fosse um bilhete premiado de loteria. Sesshomaru Taisho Fierezza, rei de Niroli? Nunca ouvira algo tão ridículo em sua vida. A idéia de viver na corte nunca o seduzira. Preferia nadar em um mar com tubarões a se tornar soberano de um reino cercado de bajuladores.

A oferta do avô só confirmava que o rei realmente não o conhecia. O que esperavam que ele fizesse? Sesshomaru tinha uma vida e pessoas que dependiam dele fora de Niro­li. Não havia chance de deixar sua equipe sem trabalho para aceitar a coroa.

Mas o avô era um velho doente, e ele não poderia deixar de lado o seu mais preciso desejo. Por isso con­cordou em dar a resposta em um ou dois dias, apesar de já ter tomado a decisão. Encontraria uma maneira de antecipar a resposta gentilmente ao avô, apesar de achar que o adiamento ia contra tudo no que acreditava.

E ainda havia a princesa Kagura, a tentação usada pelo avô para seduzi-lo a aceitar o trono. Ela era bela o bastante, mas não para ele. Sesshomaru preferia mulheres sem muitos adornos e o seu estado de humor ficou bastante abalado quando se viu engaiolado em um compromis­so com a aquela princesa enfeitada. Tão espalhafatosa quanto os estandartes erguidos em sua homenagem, a princesa Kagura era sutil como uma cadela no cio em suas intenções com ele.

E ainda havia o jantar de honra, que também era para homenageá-la. Para minimizar o duro golpe que estava por vir, concordou com o avô em acompanhar a princesa e ela estava esperando por ele, provavelmente ostentan­do meia tonelada de diamantes.

Ele ainda não estava devidamente vestido, Sesshomaru ad­mitiu, afrouxando o colarinho. Um jantar formal exigia que usasse o traje de gala, e lá estava ele vestindo o uni­forme oficial que mantinha no palácio. A formalidade o irritava, contudo cumprir a tradição por uma noite não faria mal.

Sesshomaru curvou a boca de forma descontraída, mas ra­pidamente desfez o gesto. Ele acabara de chegar ao pá­tio que levava à suíte dos convidados, onde a princesa Kagura estava, quando avistou um intruso. Alguma criança estava sentada na ponta da fonte e borrifava a água da piscina nos pés.

-# Esta área é fechada para o público. — Sesshomaru ficou paralisado quando ela se virou. — Rin... — a surpresa o atingiu como um golpe no peito. O que a sua secretária estaria fazendo ali? — Rin? Responda. — Ele come­çava a ficar irritado. Não a via por... quanto tempo? E ela simplesmente aparecia desse jeito? Por onde andou? O que teria lhe acontecido? Ela desaparecera sem dar explicações. Não o avisou, nem se deu ao trabalho de lhe mandar uma carta de despedida. Todos no escritório sentiam a sua falta. Ele sentia a sua falta. — Rin, fale comigo...

Quando ela o olhou, os fatos vieram à mente de Sesshomaru. A noite da festa... o diabinho em seu ombro... a frustra­ção de ter que socializar... o seu olhar para Rin... o desconforto dela tão grande quanto o dele, mas não tão bem disfarçado... Ele quis salvá-la do constrangimento e acabou dando vazão a um impulso que o incomoda­va desde o primeiro dia em que se encontraram. E ficou surpreso com a reação dela, que o deixou estupefato. Ele sempre pensava nela como uma ratinha, talvez por sem­pre ser uma presença serena no escritório, executando as tarefas calmamente, sem fazer barulho. Ele a apreciava por essas qualidades, mas naquela noite, mudou o modo como a via.

-# Rin, o que há de errado com você? Responda... — A preocupação o levou até ela, mas ele recuou por precaução. Ela perecia cansada, e hoje ele era um prín­cipe e estava em Niroli, ela era sua secretária, ou pelo menos havia sido.

-# Por que está aqui? — A sua preocupação se trans­formara em suspeita, à medida que levava em conta as possibilidades em sua mente. Ela fizera uma longa via­gem para encontrá-lo. Por quê? Nunca lhe prometera nada. Só estiveram juntos uma vez e havia sido ape­nas por sexo. Ambos sabiam disso. Não poderia ser por outra coisa, ela parecia ter aceitado a situação bem na época.

Ela mal conseguia respirar. Será que realmente acha­va que estava preparada para isso? O desejo nos olhos de Sesshomaru a fazia lembrar do fogo, do cheiro do sexo. Ele demonstrava o mesmo arrebatamento, a mesma intenção no olhar. Ela o achou ainda mais ameaçador vestido de príncipe... mais atraente por ter acabado de sair do ba­nho, os cabelos ainda úmidos, a sombra da barba que já crescia. O maxilar esculpido como pedra e os lábios duros. Como ela desejava suavizar aqueles...

-# Por que você está aqui, Rin? — ele repetiu.

-# Eu vim vê-lo, Sesshomaru — apoiando as mãos sobre a pedra atrás de si, se sentiu desapontada.

-# Você parece exausta.

A preocupação demonstrada em seus olhos a como­veu.

-# Eu preciso falar com você... Poderíamos ir para algum outro lugar? — Ela olhou ao redor do pátio.

-# Por que não aqui?

-# Porque eu gostaria de conversar com você em par­ticular.

A desconfiança substituiu a preocupação em seus olhos. A interpretação de Sesshomaru da situação a estava dei­xando nervosa. Foi então que ele olhou para o relógio, uma clara indicação de que precisava estar em algum outro lugar.

-# Eu posso lhe dar dez minutos — ele disse. Dez minutos...

O apartamento de Sesshomaru no palácio não parecia com nada que Rin já tivesse visto antes, nem em revistas. Era refinado, delicado e discreto. Tinha música clássica tocando ao fundo e velas em castiçais de prata.

-# Bem — ele disse, mas Rin podia perceber que estava ansioso para sair e ela precisava de toda a sua atenção.

Sesshomaru teve que manter uma certa distância... uma dis­tância física, de modo que não sentisse a fragrância ou o calor do corpo dela o invadindo. Vê-la outra vez o afetou mais do que podia esperar. O que havia nessa mulher? Ela não era bonita nem possuía habilidades inteligentes. Mas até isso o fez rir, ele também não era conhecido por ter uma conversa interessante. Ela possuía uma aparên­cia incrível e cabelos magníficos, mas fora isso, era dis­creta. Mesmo assim, ela o impressionou de uma forma que não conseguia definir. Ela o acalmava. Exceto em um ponto, claro...

-# Venha, Rin — ele chamou, consciente de que o tempo estava passando.

Sesshomaru estava o mais distante possível dela. Rin per­manecia parada na porta, desejando não ter sido tão ingênua, não ter interpretado tão mal a situação. Ela pode­ria ter lhe enviado uma intimação, mas já que estava ali, teria que seguir adiante.

Ela entrou na sala e parou diante dele. Sesshomaru ficou ten­so imaginando o que ela faria depois e uma expressão familiar surgiu no olhar dele.

-# Ah, eu entendo — ele murmurou.

E ela já estava envolvida pelo cheiro dele, por sua cordialidade, pelo seu poder, era tudo tão familiar. Ele não lhe deu a oportunidade de falar ou respirar antes de provocá-la, pousando sua boca sobre a dela, lambendo, excitando-a com uma voz baixa, rouca e com segundas intenções. Abrindo a boca, ela o recebeu, e já estava se agarrando nele, quando Sesshomaru a encostou contra a parede. Depois de jurar que resistiria, foi forçada a aceitar que havia coisas que a razão não poderia controlar, essa era uma delas.

Ela se libertou de sua lingerie enquanto Sesshomaru arran­cava as próprias roupas. Ele fez uma breve pausa para fazer algum comentário sobre a calcinha vermelha sen­sual. Rin apenas deu uma olhada para ele, mas foi o suficiente para perceber o quanto era maravilhoso e estava pronta. Apalpando os seus seios, ele a ajudou a entrelaçar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e penetrou-a com vontade. Sustentando o peso de Rin como se não fosse nada, ele a imprensou contra a parede e agiu com eficiência, mantendo o ritmo até que ela se satisfizesse, o que aconteceu quase que imediatamente. Rin gritava tão alto que ele teve que colocar uma das mãos sobre sua boca para que os empregados não escutassem. Só Sesshomaru era capaz de trazer a tona essa sua natureza selvagem. Afastando a mão, ele percebeu as marcas de dentes que ela deixara e riu.

Ela também riu... baixinho, de forma discreta, usu­fruindo o momento que compartilhavam, até que ele ficou sério outra vez, encarou-a, e deliberadamente pe­netrou-a outra vez.

Era um prazer que jamais sentira antes.

Inclinando a cabeça para trás, ela respirou fundo. Sesshomaru estava mais calmo e controlado e continuou no seu tempo.

-# Foi bom? — Ele relaxou. Bom...

Mas depois de colocá-la no chão, acrescentou.

-# Foi por isso que você veio, Rin?

A observação foi como um balde de água fria. Como ela poderia esquecer o motivo que a trouxera até ali?

-# Eu imagino que tenha sido por isso que você veio a Niroli? — Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso cínico e ele relaxou os ombros como se tivesse termi­nado um treinamento. — Você pode usar o banheiro do corredor enquanto eu tomo uma chuveirada. Quan­do terminar, providenciarei alguém para lhe mostrar a saída...

O modo como se sentiu... e o fracasso nem havia co­meçado. Ela saiu cambaleando na direção que ele indi­cou e então parou na porta, sem forças para continuar, até que Sesshomaru saiu do quarto.

Sesshomaru andava de um lado para o outro em frente à por­ta do banheiro esperando ela sair. O que estaria aconte­cendo?

Ele deu um passo para trás quando ela abriu a porta. Rin parecia um fantasma. O que teria acontecido com ela desde que deixou o escritório? E o que estava por vir? Ele não pôde deixar de lembrar das roupas íntimas rudes que ela usava. Havia algo mais nessa mulher que não estava entendendo.

Ela ergueu o olhar e ruborizou, como se percebesse a mudança de humor dele. Estava certa em se preocupar. Como ela poderia ser tão selvagem em um momento e logo depois tão dócil e suave? Isso já era o suficiente para deixar qualquer homem desconfiado. Mas então ela trope­çou e ele a segurou. Ao chegar mais próximo, Sesshomaru sentiu coisas que não gostaria de sentir. Havia lutado contra as emoções durante toda a sua vida. Ele sempre reagia de modo habitual, rejeitando com firmeza os sentimentos.

-# O que aconteceu com você, Rin?

-# Você me aconteceu, Sesshomaru... — Ela se recuperou rapidamente e, ajeitando-se, afastou as mãos firmes dele. — Você é como uma droga... uma droga perigosamente viciante.

O drama protagonizado por sua ratinha quase o fez rir. Ambos sabiam o que tinham e isso não os levaria a lugar nenhum. Foi então que percebeu que os pés dela estavam sagrando.

-# Pelo amor de Deus, Rin, por que não disse nada? Ele não pretendia ser tão rude e se sentiu mal ao vê-la chorando. Eram pés tão delicados e, ao analisar de perto, percebeu que o ferimento havia sido causado por sandálias de plástico baratas. Sesshomaru sentiu um aperto no peito, que imediatamente fez questão de afastar.

-# Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso — ele disse impaciente, olhando para o relógio.

A pequena sala de primeiros socorros ficava justa­mente ao lado da cozinha do palácio. Rin não se pre­ocupava muito com os pés. Estava com Sesshomaru e precisava lhe contar a novidade.

Ele encheu uma pequena vasilha com água morna, pingou algumas gotas de antisséptico, pegou uma toalha e jogou-a sobre os ombros.

-# Coloque os pés aqui dentro. Você terá que deixá-los aí por alguns minutos.

Lembrando-se dos seus dez minutos de prazo final, Rin começou a rir nervosamente, mas a graça não du­rou muito. O seu prazo provavelmente envolvia a prin­cesa Kagura. Sesshomaru poderia aguardar ansioso por seu encontro com a princesa, agora que estava satisfeito e relaxado. Ele podia ser descendente da mais alta linha­gem na face da Terra, mas possuía uma força primitiva que precisava ser extravasada constantemente e ela era essa válvula de escape quando não estava envolvido em nenhum outro esporte radical. Imprensá-la contra a pa­rede quando os empregados poderiam entrar a qualquer momento era apenas uma outra forma de correr risos, alimentando-o com os elementos de perigo de que ne­cessitava.

Ela também usufruiu de tudo aquilo, Rin admitiu. Mais do que usufruir. A forma como Sesshomaru a possuía a preenchia de prazer e esperança... enquanto durava. Mas luxúria não era a base para uma família, e ela talvez pu­desse suportar a dor da rejeição, mas não desejava isso para o seu filho.

Quando Sesshomaru segurou os seus pés com bastante cuida­do, tudo o que pôde fazer foi conter as lágrimas. Apenas desejava um lar repleto de amor, uma família, e gostaria que Sesshomaru fosse parte disso.

-# Como você pôde fazer isso, Rin? — ele re­preendeu.

-# Eu não fiz de propósito — esclareceu com a voz suave, não gostaria que Sesshomaru se sentisse responsável por ela, muito menos que a achasse fraca; nunca deveria vê-la como uma pessoa fraca. Ela podia não ser a sua ra­tinha, nunca a seria outra vez, não agora que tinha um bebê para considerar.

-# Essas sandálias são feitas para ir à praia, não para andar pela cidade.

-# Eu estava com sapatos quando cheguei e não en­contrei nenhuma loja...

-# A cidade está repleta de lojas...

Mas nenhuma em que ela pudesse comprar, Rin pensou, não querendo dizer isso a Sesshomaru. Não queria lhe dar a impressão de que estava com dificuldades ou, no caso, falida.

Ele olhou para ela pensativo, como se soubesse que Rin não poderia comprar nada nas lojas de Niroli. E a admirou por ter ficado em silêncio.

Ela esperava que aquilo trouxesse um pouco de suavi­dade à expressão dele.

-# Eu sei que não posso usar chinelos, eles sempre me machucam.

-# Se realmente soubesse... — ele parou como se não quisesse começar uma discussão, em vez disso, come­çou a se irritar com o que estava fazendo.

Ele insistiu em enxugar os pés dela com uma toalha branca e felpuda. Ao colocar o creme, o fez com delica­deza.

Ela teve que se conter para não demonstrar a Sesshomaru como realmente se sentia, mas mesmo assim os olhos marejaram.

-# Não dói tanto assim, dói? — Sesshomaru perguntou, er­guendo o olhar para ela.

Mais do que ele imaginava.

-# Não, tudo bem — ela assegurou.

Foi então que ele fez o que ela mais temia. Enfiou a mão no bolso do paletó e retirou um maço de notas.

-# Você realmente precisa comprar sapatos decentes, Rin.

Ela olhou horrorizada para o dinheiro.

-# Pegue — ele colocou o dinheiro em suas mãos.

-# Eu não quero isso... — disse, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do dinheiro.

-# Não seja tão tola — ele insistiu. — Você trabalha­va para mim. Vamos considerar isso como pagamento da rescisão, se você se sente melhor assim.

-# Não vamos não... — Com os lábios cerrados, Rin levantou-se. — Você me mostrará a saída ou devo procurar alguém que possa me ajudar?

Ele se posicionou diante da porta, bloqueando a pas­sagem dela.

-# O que há de errado com você, Rin? Você nunca foi assim...

-# Você quer dizer que eu era ingênua?

-# Não, eu não quis dizer isso, e você sabe...

-# Sei, Sesshomaru? — Ela estava consciente de que o hu­mor se deteriorara em ressentimentos. Como faria para contar sobre o bebê agora? Queria escolher o momento ideal, certamente não era esse. — Obrigada por ter lava­do os meus pés. — E olhou para a porta.

-# Você não sairá até me dizer por que está aqui.

-# Então nós teremos que ficar aqui por muito tempo.

-# Eu preciso de uma resposta, Rin.

-# Você não irá se atrasar para a sua princesa?

-# Ela pode esperar.

A atitude de Sesshomaru a surpreendeu. Isso indicava que não estava com pressa para ver Kagura. Ou ela estaria apenas tentando se iludir?

Ele olhou para o relógio outra vez.

-# Nós teremos que marcar um outro encontro, eu não posso esperar mais...

Rin ficou com as maçãs do rosto vermelhas. Sem dúvida um encontro formal enquanto estava na ilha seria conveniente para Sesshomaru.

-# Você deseja algo de mim — ele disse, olhando fi­xamente para ela — e eu descobrirei o que é.

-# Sim, eu realmente quero alguma coisa — Rin admitiu — mas não é o que você está pensando...

-# Tudo bem, eu arrumarei um tempo. Nós discutire­mos isso agora.

-# Vai se atrasar para o banquete de honra.

-# Assim como a princesa, o banquete pode esperar.

**OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoO**

**Bom gente amanhã eu vou viajar e devo continuar mais a noite.....  
Feliz Natal pra todas!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Capitulo 5

Fechando a porta que dava acesso ao apartamento, Sesshomaru observou Rin analisar as coisas ao redor. Ela já havia gostado à primeira vista, agora queria reparar me­lhor. Esse era o problema com a riqueza extrema, você aceita tudo como verdadeiro, atualmente ele mal repara­va os ornamentos. Mas observar o ambiente através dos olhos de Rin fez com que ele apreciasse coisas que mal notava antes.

Ela estava impressionada, não com o valor das coisas que ele possuía, estava verdadeiramente interessada nos objetos. Ele a observou se curvar para analisar melhor um ornamento de jade.

-# Você gosta? — Ela estava passando o dedo indica­dor pelas costas de um cavalo da Dinastia Ming. Era de valor inestimável, mas, claro, ela não tinha como saber disso.

Olhou para ele friamente. Ele se conteve, não poderia correr o risco de provocar reações hostis antes de desco­brir o que ela tinha vindo fazer em Niroli.

Ela não queria um passeio pela lojinha como recom­pensa por ter sido uma boa menina e quase disse para Sesshomaru deixá-la em paz. Gostaria de dizer que sua fabu­losa riqueza poderia deixá-la embevecida, mas quando ele afrouxou o colarinho e se moveu irrequieto, ela sabia o quanto ele se sentia desconfortável por estar em um ambiente finamente decorado e sentiu compaixão por ele. Sua primeira impressão sobre a decoração fora boa, mas ao observar melhor, achou tudo um pouco pesado e percebeu por que aquilo não combinava com Sesshomaru. O palácio poderia ser a casa de sua família, mas Sesshomaru pos­suía um espírito livre. Rin começava a entendê-lo, o que lhe dava coragem.

-# Isso não é fácil para mim, Sesshomar...

-# Tente — ele incentivou.

-# Quando eu saí do escritório, não tinha a menor idéia que... — Ele balançou a cabeça encorajando-a — eu não sabia que estava grávida.

-#O quê?

Ele a olhou de forma incrédula.

-# Estou grávida — repetiu, dando a notícia com uma voz suave e feliz. A situação ainda era nova para ela tam­bém, ainda cercada por uma aura de luz.

Ela demorou um pouco para perceber o silêncio que se formou na sala, então Sesshomaru disse:

-# E o que isso tem a ver comigo?

Ela ficou sem palavras e justo no momento em que deveria ser mais eloqüente, ela viu seu olhar desdém.

-# Tu... tudo — gaguejou, sentindo como se tivesse sido mandada para o espaço.

-# O que quer dizer, Rin? Tudo?

-# Eu quero dizer que você é o pai do meu bebê, Sesshomaru.

-# O quê? — Ele explodiu, a voz imediatamente ficou fria e, sacudindo a cabeça, ele se afastou.

-# Sesshomaru, eu juro...

-#Você jura? — Ele se virou, cabeça baixa e com uma expressão nos olhos que ela nunca havia visto antes. Ela tentou se aproximar, mas ele a afastou.

*******

Ela era uma mentirosa. Rin_ era uma mentirosa. _Ela o fez lembrar da forma mais cruel que ele era estéril e que nunca poderia ter a família que tanto desejava. As emoções agitavam-se internamente, ameaçando explo­dir. A resposta veio em palavras rudes, fortes:

-# Eu não sou o pai do seu filho, Rin.

Ele não estava preparado para a emoção que sentiria ao dizer isso, a dor de saber que o filho que ela carregava não poderia ser dele. Isso era insuportável, torturante. Ele não podia suportar a idéia de pensar nela com outro homem.

-# Nós fizemos sexo — ele disse cruelmente, tentan­do ofendê-la tanto quanto ela o havia ofendido. — Nós fizemos sexo e foi só isso...

-# Não foi só sexo para mim, Sesshomaru.

Como ela poderia imaginar que ele era tão conven­cido? Estava pedindo muito. Ele dissimulava o próprio desejo através de pensamentos distorcidos e baixos...

-# Se aquilo não era sexo, o que era então? — A crueldade em sua voz o deixou chocado e Sesshomaru não sabia se conseguiria controlar a raiva que crescia dentro dele. Se conseguisse, deveria pôr um fim nisso logo. — Você pensou que eu me jogaria aos seus pés e proporia casa­mento na manhã seguinte? — A voz e o olhar não pode­riam ser mais impiedosos.

-# Por favor, Sesshomaru...

-# Não me toque — ele a empurrou. — Você queria sexo tanto quanto eu e ambos sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo. O sexo que fizemos naquela noite não tinha nada a ver com amor, ou com qualquer outro compro­misso, eu nunca deixei isso transparecer, ou deixei?

Ela não poderia argumentar com ele, estava muito abalada e magoada para saber como respondê-lo.

-# Eu lhe farei um cheque agora, se é que foi por isso que veio atrás de mim.

As palavras cruéis de sesshomaru fizeram com que Rin encarasse a realidade. O seu filho fora concebido na ex­citação da luxúria e o pai não queria saber dela. Mas ela o amava, ainda o amava. Ela sempre o amaria.

-# Vamos parar com esse jogo, Rin.

Alguma coisa a estava perturbando, algo estava erra­do. Sesshomaru estava tão seguro de si, tão...

-# Eu não sei com quem mais você esteve, ou por que ele não a assumiu, mas se você veio até aqui por deses­pero, apenas diga de quanto precisa.

Rin estava indignada. Não podia acreditar no que Sesshomaru dissera.

-# Eu não quero o seu dinheiro.

-# Então o que você quer?

-# Eu não quero nada para mim. Tudo o que peço é que reconheça o nosso filho...

-# _Nosso filho? _Eu não tenho filho! E quanto a você? — Ele a encarou, tentando digerir a situação. — Como posso saber que você realmente está grávida? — O olhar de Sesshomaru era pura raiva, exigindo uma resposta.

-# Você acha que eu mentiria a respeito de uma coisa como essa?

-# Eu não sei nem o que pensar. Você invade no palá­cio como um ladrão...

-# Não transforme tudo isso em uma coisa sórdida!

-# Não foi o que você fez? — Sesshomaru advertiu suave­mente. — A Rin Evans que eu conhecia não usaria uma criança como moeda de barganha.

-# E eu não estou fazendo isso agora. Sesshomaru, como você pode ter tanta certeza de que não é o pai do meu filho?

-# Eu sei que não sou. — Ele calou-se, tentando indi­car que o assunto estava encerrado.

-# Mas não houve mais ninguém — Rin afirmou confusa. — O bebê é seu...

-# Ninguém mais? — Sesshomaru a interrompeu.

O silêncio dele a fez lembrar das frívolas roupas de baixo que comprara no mercado, as roupas que ela o aju­dara a tirar. Certamente, ele não pensava...

-# Sesshomaru, acredite em mim, eu era virgem naquela noite...

-# Uma virgem? — ele sacudiu a cabeça fazendo uma careta. — Dessa vez você foi longe demais. — Seguran­do-a, ele tentou retirá-la da sala, mas Rin tinha mais força do que ele imaginava.

-# É melhor você sair antes que eu faça algo de que possa me arrepender, Rin.

-# Como o quê? — Ela não se mexeu. — O que você faria, Sesshomaru? Você bateria em mim? Você me retiraria à força? Você tocaria em uma mulher grávida?

O sangue lhe subiu a cabeça.

-# Eu não atacaria ninguém, mesmo estando furioso.

-# Assim como eu não mentiria para você. — Asse­gurou-lhe olhando firme para ele, esperando que acre­ditasse.

-# Você acabou de provar que sim — Sesshomaru disse, se encaminhando para a porta e escancarando-a. — Agora, por favor, saia.

-# Sesshomaru...

Ele virou o rosto como se não suportasse olhar para ela nem mais um minuto, o tom de sua voz era totalmen­te diferente.

-# Eu me sinto como se estivesse com uma mulher muito diferente da encantadora garota que empreguei. Você é uma excelente atriz, Rin Evans, e cruel, mas não pense que pode simplesmente me usar para se redi­mir de seus erros.

-# O meu bebê não é um erro — ela sentenciou com a voz firme. — O único erro que cometi foi me envolver com você.

-# Ainda está em tempo de admitir que não sou o pai do seu bebê.

-# Sesshomaru, você tem que acreditar...

-# Eu posso lhe garantir que não. O seu plano falhou completamente.

-# Meu plano? — Ela olhou atordoada, mas não tinha como pressioná-lo, porque no seu pior pesadelo havia a princesa Kagura se interpondo entre eles.

Usando um vestido preto justo com brincos tão lon­gos que faiscavam sobre os seus ombros como gotas de suor, a princesa veio na direção de Sesshomaru e eles deram-se os braços.

-# Querido, o que o atrasou tanto? — Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-# Perdoe-me, Kagura — ele disse suavemente, afastando-se. Empurrando Rin atrás dele, Sesshomaru se plantou diante dela. Rin recuou assustada, quando viu sua rival através do pequeno espaço deixado entre Sesshomaru e o portal. Ela deveria se retirar com elegância agora. Rin não passava de uma mulher desmazelada, se com­parada à princesa.

-# Eu ouvi vozes alteradas, querido. — Espreitando ao redor de Sesshomaru, Kagura tentava ter uma visão me­lhor de Rin.— Eu espero que você não esteja com ne­nhum problema.

-# Nenhum problema — Sesshomaru disse com a voz firme.

Por um instante, Rin se surpreendeu por Sesshomaru ten­tar protegê-la, mas logo se deu conta de que estava pro­tegendo a sua impecável reputação.

-# Algum problema, Sesshomaru? Essa moça está lhe inco­modando? — Ela apontou para Rin com o nariz em­pinado.

Sesshomaru se afastou para o lado, deixando que as duas mu­lheres se olhassem.

-# Rin Evans trabalhava para mim. Rin está de férias em Niroli.

Sesshomaru estaria lhe provocando? Rin preferiu ficar em silêncio.

-# Deixe-me apresentá-la à princesa Kagura... Quando Sesshomaru a apresentou a princesa, Rin manteve-se firme. O olhar arrogante da princesa imediatamen­te classificou-a como uma inferior.

-# Kagura... não vai dizer nada? — Sesshomaru pressio­nou. — Há alguma razão para a srta. Evans não visitar o palácio durante as suas férias?

-# Nenhuma razão — a princesa Kagura rapida­mente respondeu.

Rin percebeu que Sesshomaru jogava uma contra a outra. Enquanto isso, ele ganhava tempo, mas ela não entraria no jogo. Por outro lado, quem poderia dizer até que pon­to Kagura estaria disposta a agradar Sesshomaru? A qualquer ponto, Rin concluiu, observando a princesa umedecer os lábios com a ponta da língua.

-# Eu espero que aceite as minha desculpas, _princesa._

Enquanto Sesshomaru se desculpava, Rin teve que disfar­çar a vontade de arranhar o rosto de Kagura. O papel de arrependido estava além das capacidades de Sesshomaru. A princesa não parecia perceber isso e a respiração tranqüila de Kagura indicava que estava disposta a ter Sesshomaru a qualquer custo.

-# Eu realmente espero que não estejamos atrasados para a última dança. — Sesshomaru acrescentou, curvando-se para Kagura.

Quando ele olhou de forma cínica para ela, Rin sabia que havia sido relegada à posição de empregada. Sesshomaru e sua princesa levavam uma conversa que a ex­cluía. Ele não poderia ter encontrado uma maneira mais cruel de colocá-la no seu devido lugar.

-# Claro que não, _caro _— Kagura garantiu.

-# Podemos ir? — Sesshomaru sugeriu curvando-se outra vez.

Como ele era charmoso quando lhe convinha, Rin pensou, estreitando os olhos ao ver Sesshomaru se despedindo apenas com um leve aceno de cabeça.

-# Eu providenciarei para que um motorista do palá­cio a leve de volta para o seu hotel — ele avisou, inter­rompendo o passo.

-# Eu posso voltar sozinha para o hotel, obrigada — ela respondeu com serenidade.

A postura confiante de Rin só durou até que o casal real estivesse fora do alcance de sua visão. Ouvi-los conversando tão tranquilamente era uma tremenda tortura. Ela fora forçada a admitir que formavam um par impres­sionante, mas enquanto a risada de Kagura ecoava, outra vez se deu conta de que Sesshomaru possuía tudo. Depois de ter se divertido por um lado, ele poderia relaxar e acompanhar a sua bela princesa ao baile.

Rin esperou até que o caminho estivesse livre e correu na mesma direção de Sesshomaru e Kagura. Antes de chegar à escadaria, enfiou-se em uma das portas que da­vam acesso às escadas dos fundos usadas pelos empre­gados.

O piso gelado era um alívio para os pés doídos, mas não melhorava em nada o sofrimento interno. Sesshomaru não acreditava nela, achava que estava mentindo, pensando inclusive que havia estado com outro homem. Ela não sabia mais o que dizer a ele. E em uma terrível lembran­ça, percebeu o quanto ainda pulsava por ter sido pos­suída por ele de forma tão sensual. Mais uma vez, ele estava ávido por sexo e mais uma vez ela respondera de forma desejosa. Eles eram fogo e pavio, verbalmente, fisicamente... Ela poderia ser forte em varias situações de sua vida, mas quando se referia a Sesshomaru, não conseguia resistir a ele.

Quando o sol bateu em seu rosto, Rin procurou se esconder. Se fosse pega agora, seria difícil explicar o que estava fazendo no palácio, bem como evitar as es­peculações e as fofocas. Ela encontrou uma cobertura onde poderia se proteger, mas se seguisse por esse ca­minho, quando chegasse em determinado ponto estaria completamente visível para todos os que estavam na varanda...

Era um risco que teria que correr.

Correndo pela passagem, Rin teve que se conter para não olhar para cima. Mas precisava. Foi então que viu Sesshomaru tomando champanhe com a Família Real.

A cena só enfatizava o seu já elevado status e a fazia lembrar do abismo que existia entre eles. E mesmo que Sesshomaru se mantivesse longe de tudo isso, Rin notaria.

Estava plenamente consciente de que estava desgre­nhada e descalça quando chegou ao final da passagem e à claridade, mas manteve a cabeça erguida. Foi nesse momento que Rin e a princesa se olharam. Indo ao encontro de Sesshomaru, Kagura jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou na boca.

Não pôde ver a reação de Sesshomaru, mas a dor de não sa­ber se o veria outra vez fez com que olhasse para cima no momento em que Sesshomaru limpara a boca com as costas da mão. Isso era um pequeno triunfo e Rin riu inter­namente.

Renovada em seu propósito, Rin correu para o por­tão. Era possível sentir o olhar de Sesshomaru lhe queimando as costas a cada passo que dava, mas não percebeu a sombra de um homem mais velho que a observava de uma janela mais alta.

**OoOOOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOOoOooOooOooOoOOoOoO**

**Gente como não tenho tempo eu vo responde vcs quando der um tempinho!!!!!!  
Gente não matem o Sesshomaru ainda!!!!!!**


	8. Capitulo 6

Tanta coisa havia dado errado naquele dia que Rin mal podia esperar para chegar ao hotel, relaxar, des­cansar e pensar em como ordenar as coisas. Ela ficou sentada na mureta da varanda, observando o mar por pelo menos uma hora, meditando sobre a confusão que fizera. Entregara-se a Sesshomaru, brigara com ele e até tentara rivalizar com a princesa Kagura. O que mais poderia dar errado?

Rin teve a resposta no momento em que viu a fu­maça. O seu hotel estava pegando fogo. Esquecendo-se de que estava descalça, começou a correr. Espremendo-se por entre a multidão, prestou atenção em um senhor que observava os bombeiros.

-# Estamos seguros?

-# Agora está tudo bem — ele lhe assegurou. — O fogo ficou restrito à cozinha, mas se propagou para a parte elétrica e todos os hóspedes tiveram que ser reti­rados. Os andares superiores estão sendo averiguados só por precaução.

-# Obrigada. — O primeiro impulso de Rin foi ofe­recer ajuda, agora que sabia que não havia mais tanta fumaça ou calor excessivo que pudesse colocar em risco o seu bebê, não havia nada que a pudesse deter.

—-#Há muita confusão lá dentro — o homem gritou atrás dela.

A primeira coisa que Rin avistou foi sua mala lar­gada no pequeno saguão. Claro, todos os outros hóspe­des haviam saído, portanto havia muita gente correndo e tentando salvar o que podia.

Ela seguiu o cheiro desagradável de fumaça nos fun­dos do prédio e encontrou mais funcionários fazendo a limpeza, e viu uma velha senhora agachada esfregando o chão da cozinha.

-# Por favor, deixe que eu faço isso — Rin insistiu. — A senhora já tem muito com o que se preocupar. — Rin sentiu-se solidária à velha mulher, que provavel­mente perdera o seu ganha-pão naquele dia. Ela estava com as mangas arregaçadas e podia-se ver os braços e as mãos cobertos de sujeira até os cotovelos. — Se houver algo que eu possa fazer pela senhora...

Quando a mulher idosa ergueu o olhar e sorriu exaus­ta, Rin percebeu que palavras gentis não eram sufi­cientes, com a permissão da mesma, pegou o balde com água suja e esvaziou no jardim. Após lavá-lo, encheu-o com água limpa e retornou.

-# Obrigada — a mulher agradeceu, esforçando-se para levantar-se.

-# Por favor, não me agradeça. Fico feliz em ajudar...

-# Procurando embaixo da pia, Rin encontrou deter­gente, mas quando voltou, a mulher não estava mais lá. Havia muito a ser feito, ela pensou.

Ajoelhando-se em uma toalha, concentrou-se no ser­viço. O hotel estava em silêncio enquanto trabalhava e quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais certeza tinha de que a mulher de quem assumira o lugar deveria ser a proprietária do hotel. Ela tinha uma expressão de desespero de quem acabara de ver o seu sonho se transformar em fumaça, o que provavelmente justificava a afinidade que sentira por ela.

Ajeitando-se finalmente, colocou as mãos nas costas, vendo que esforço valera à pena. O chão da cozinha esta­va brilhando outra vez e com cheirinho de limpo.

-# Mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

Ela quase teve um ataque.

-# Sesshomaru? — Sesshomaru com raiva? Sesshomaru furioso? Mas por quê? O que ele estava fazendo ali?

-# Eu me certifiquei de que todos os hóspedes tinham sido retirados.

-# Todos, exceto eu — Rin salientou, recusando-se a se sentir intimidada. — O que você está fazendo aqui, Sesshomaru? — Ela acrescentou, pensando que ele seria o úl­timo homem na face da Terra que esperava encontrar na cozinha do hotel.

-# Você não deveria estar limpando o chão — dis­se, chocado ao vê-la... e preocupado com sua segurança, mas não poderia dizer isso sem criar expectativas.

-# Um obrigado seria o suficiente — ela assegurou-lhe pacificamente. — Eu não sei por que você está com tanta raiva.

-# Alguém pediu que você fizesse isso?

-# Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de trabalhar por minha própria iniciativa.

Rin estava surpresa ao ver uma ponta de sorriso no rosto de Sesshomaru. Será que ele recuperara o senso de humor? Ela tremeu só de imaginar, mas rapidamente afastou o pensamento.

-# E como você pensa que chegará ao hotel on­de todos os outros hóspedes foram realocados? — per­guntou.

-# Eu caminharei, ou pegarei um táxi...

-# Não seja ridícula.

Os dois se viraram, quando a velha senhora que esta­va esfregando o chão da cozinha retornou.

-# Mãe!

Mãe? Rin só conseguiu olhar espantada para a ve­lha senhora que, só agora percebia, deveria ser a prince­sa Izayoi de Niroli.

-# Você não fará isso. Sesshomaru, você levará essa jovem moça para o palácio, onde ela será minha convidada... Eu insisto — ela disse, erguendo a mão bem cuidada. — Você sabia que me encontraria aqui — a princesa Izayoi disse carinhosamente para Sesshomaru. — Esse hotel foi presente de casamento do pai dele para mim — ela ex­plicou a Rin. E então, tocando o rosto de Sesshomaru com grande ternura, ela sussurrou. — Sempre tão cuidadoso, meu Sesshi...

Enquanto Rin observava a breve troca de afeto, pensou se esse Sesshomaru não seria um sósia. Sua mãe certa­mente estava se referindo a um outro Sesshomaru, que ela não conhecia.

Engolindo o seu espanto, ela encarou os fatos: a se­nhora gentil de pé diante dela era a avó de seu filho. E a princesa Izayoi acabara de lhe convidar para hospedar-se no palácio. Isso era incrível.

Ao perceber que estava olhando grosseiramente para a princesa Izayoi, Rin se virou, mas já estava com as faces vermelhas pela emoção.

-# Nós fazemos um belo par de faxineiras, não con­corda, Sesshomaru? — a princesa Izayoi comentou.

-# Com certeza, Vossa Alteza Real — o filho respon­deu com rigor.

-# Sem títulos aqui, Sesshomaru — insistiu. — E você pode me chamar de Izayoi — ela dirigiu-se a Rin com um sorriso carinhoso.

-# Eu sou Rin... Rin Evans — apresentou-se, co­meçando a relaxar, apesar de achar que a aprovação da mãe não era compartilhada por Sesshomaru.

-# Eu acho que a vi antes, caminhando pelo pátio — observou. — Não fique tão preocupada, você não es­tava fazendo nada de errado. Sesshomaru — acrescentou —, por favor, providencie para que a mala dessa jovem seja levada para o palácio. Rin irá no meu carro...

Carrie ainda estava tonta por ter entrado no pátio em uma limusine oficial, ao lado de Sua Alteza Real a prin­cesa Izayoi de Niroli, mas nunca havia visto nada que se comparasse a sua suíte no palácio.

Esse era o mundo de Sesshomaru, Rin lembrou, onde tudo era possível, por mais que fosse difícil encontrar uma ligação entre Sesshomaru e sua mãe. A princesa era tão amável e delicada, enquanto Sesshomaru não tinha nada da delicadeza da mãe.

Sesshomaru... o assunto sempre acabava em Niroli. O co­ração de Rin ficou apertado só de pensar em vê-lo outra vez, coisa que não poderia evitar agora que esta­va hospedada no palácio. Para se acalmar, começou a examinar tudo ao redor. Apesar do tamanho, o quarto era aconchegante. Um ambiente onde qualquer pessoa se sentiria feliz... a não ser que estivesse aguardando an­siosa por uma confrontação a qualquer momento com Sesshomaru, claro.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, Rin mais uma vez pensou como alguém tão amável como a prin­cesa Izayoi poderia ter um filho como Sesshomaru . Ela a deixara à vontade para perambular pelo palácio e seria falta de educação se ficasse no quarto enquanto o sol brilhava lá fora naquele jardim tão lindo...

Certamente, seria isso o que o doutor recomendaria, Rin pensou, fechando a porta da suíte, quando pensou que o ar fresco e puro faria bem ao seu bebê...

Sesshomaru não podia acreditar. Rin estava no palácio a convite de sua mãe! O que significava que não pode­ria fazer nada com relação a isso. Não era a sua própria casa. Rin Evans fora do alcance da visão já era algo ruim, mas isso era insuportável. Ela surgia em seus pen­samentos a cada minuto durante o dia, nos momentos menos convenientes. Gostasse ele ou não, uma parte dele sempre reagia a ela.

Afrouxando o colarinho, Sesshomaru caminhou pela sala até a janela. A sua suíte tinha vista para o gramado e, mais adiante, o lago. Era uma paisagem agradável... sob cir­cunstâncias normais. Trincando os dentes, ele se lem­brou de que a mãe, em sua infinita bondade, oferecera o palácio para Rin passear. E parecia que ela fazia completo uso do convite agora. Rin estava correndo descalça pelo gramado bem cuidado como se não tivesse com o que se preocupar no mundo.

Virando-se, ele jogou o paletó sobre uma cadeira, tirou a camisa e entrou no banheiro. Rin Evans não era sua responsabilidade. Ele retirou as calças jeans e a cueca, ligou o chuveiro e entrou embaixo da ducha. Sesshomaru precisava se exercitar. Na realidade, precisava ficar longe de Rin Evans. Mas antes disso, seria necessário confrontá-la para descobrir do que estava disposta, antes que o joguinho fugisse ao controle.

Ela precisava ser forte... Com a cabeça baixa, correu pelo gramado e só parou quando chegou à sombra de algumas árvores. Ela acabara de conversar com a prin­cesa Izayoi, que fora muito gentil, o que só tornava mais difícil ainda suportar a decepção.

O fato da mãe de Sesshomaru ser a avó de seu filho e não po­der revelar isso para ela era como ter uma faca cravada no coração. Seu filho nascera rodeado de privilégios, o que implicava uma grande responsabilidade e uma mu­lher como a princesa Izayoi seria capaz de conduzi-los a uma armadilha. Esquecendo-se da filiação real de seu bebê, Rin rolou pela grama macia e prometeu para o seu filho que resolveria tudo antes de partir de Niroli. Ela se deixou relaxar enquanto a brisa soprava na copa das árvores, e fechou os olhos.

-# Você sabe o que isso parece?

Rin deu um pulo ao ver Sesshomaru de pé ao seu lado. O sol já estava mais baixo e ela devia ter adormecido por algumas horas...

-# Você não pode simplesmente se largar aqui no chão com a saia quase enrolada no pescoço.

Rin apressou-se para arrumar as roupas.

-# Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

-# Como espera que eu saiba? — Ele perguntou, im­paciente.

Na verdade, ele sabia. Sabia exatamente por quanto tempo estivera ali, largada com os cabelos espalhados ao seu redor. Ela estava começando a se transformar em um transtorno. Sua mãe o enchera de perguntas, que pre­ferira não responder.

-# Você planejou tudo isso? Parou para pensar como poderia me causar um enorme transtorno antes de vir para Niroli?

-#Transtorno? Eu adormeci. Por favor, não pense que estou tirando vantagem da gentileza de sua mãe...

-# Eu não acho isso. Mas você parece tão... desarru­mada — ele observou, tentando encontrar uma palavra que melhor expressasse os seus sentimentos.

-# Eu não trouxe muitas roupas... — Então, cansada de se desculpar, levantou-se. — Qual é o traje correto para se caminhar pelos jardins do palácio, afinal?

Ele contraiu os olhos enquanto a analisava. Ela o sur­preendera outra vez com a voz mansa de um poeta e agora estava já estava tomado pelo seu frescor e modos lângui­dos. Ele precisava esquecer o quanto eram bons juntos, assim como precisava ignorar que havia folhas presas aos seus cabelos dourados e que desejava retirá-las.

Seria impossível imaginar um contraste maior com a princesa Kagura.

-# Posso ir agora?

Ele contraiu os olhos diante da pergunta. A voz estava tão gentil quanto sempre fora, por mais que percebesse algo por trás disso. Ela podia ser tudo, menos derrotista.

-# Você foi muito esperta, tirando proveito da con­fiança de minha mãe.

-# Você acha que provoquei o incêndio do hotel tam­bém?

-# Eu só estou sugerindo que você tira o melhor pro­veito de todas as situações.

-# Qual situação?

-#Você não sabia que o hotel é de minha mãe, claro.

-# Hotel da sua mãe? Não, claro que não sabia. Como poderia?

O espanto dela parecia verdadeiro.

-# Lendo sobre a família — ele sugeriu. — Você deveria saber que os Fierezza têm muitos negócios na ilha.

-# O que significa que você pensa que eu pesquisei antes de vir para cá? Você realmente acha que fui para o hotel de sua mãe propositalmente?

-# Eu acho que você é perspicaz, veio para Niroli com uma missão. E pelo que sei do tempo em que trabalhou para mim, não acho que tenha vindo para Niroli sem es­tar com tudo bem armado.

-# Bem, é aí que você se engana, Sesshomaru — garantiu. — No que diz respeito a minha vida, eu não tenho tanto controle assim. E, para sua informação, foi o taxista que me recomendou o hotel de sua mãe. Ele ligou durante o trajeto para o hotel e fez uma reserva.

-# Uma sutileza do destino?

-# Se você prefere assim, mas certamente eu não pla­nejei nada.

-# E você quer que eu acredite nisso, junto com todas as suas outras mentiras?

-# Eu nunca menti para você, Sesshomaru.

O clima entre eles ficou tenso. Estavam tão próxi­mos um do outro que compartilhavam o mesmo ar. Mas, como sempre, ele reagira de uma forma que a deixara surpresa. Abaixando a cabeça, passou os lábios em seu queixo, parando bem junto à boca e, para sua própria vergonha, ela se inclinou na direção dele.

-# É fácil assim, não é? — Ele disse gentilmente. — _Você é tão fácil._

Ao ver que ela não respondia, colocou a ponta do dedo no queixo dela obrigando-a a olhar para ele.

-# Você se infiltrou aqui e agora pensa que terá uma longa e agradável estada no palácio. Bem, deixe-me es­clarecer, Rin Evans. Você tem 24 horas para viver o seu sonho e depois irá embora daqui.

Ela fechou os olhos para não ter que encarar o des­prezo dele. Nada que dissesse o faria acreditar nela, mas não poderia simplesmente ir embora.

-# O que quer que você pense de mim, nós precisamos conversar, e eu não sairei de Niroli até que o façamos.

-# Você está me ameaçando, Rin?

-# Estou esclarecendo os fatos... Você pensa que eu o segui até Niroli porque não consigo esquecer o que aconteceu entre nós? — Isso era em parte verdade, mas ela não poderia arruinar a sua vida por uma causa sem esperança, não com um bebê para proteger. — Você não me conhece, Sesshomaru. Realmente não me conhece.

-# Bem, talvez esse seja o momento para descobrir um pouco mais — disse friamente. — Podemos começar com quanto custará para me livrar de você?

Rin piscou os olhos.

-# Meia hora do seu tempo é tudo o que estou pe­dindo.

-# Quando?

-# Amanhã à noite depois do jantar... — Não queria se apressar em nada, já havia tentado de forma espontâ­nea e não tivera sucesso.

-# Eu pensei que o seu prazo para deixar o palácio se esgotasse amanhã... — Sesshomaru a interrompeu, demons­trando raiva ao se dar conta da situação. —Ah, entendo — disse. — Minha mãe estendeu o convite para a sua mais nova protegida até amanhã à noite.

-# Eu tenho certeza de que você pode me reservar meia hora...

-# Você está certa de muitas coisas, não é, Rin?

-#Até amanhã, Sesshomaru...

Ela virou, explodindo de raiva ao saber o que ele pen­sava sobre ela, mas Sesshomaru a trouxe de volta. Ela se man­teve rígida em seus braços, com os olhos fechados como se lutasse contra o desejo de corresponder. Ele sabia o que ela desejava e com um som que demonstrava des­dém, deixou-a ir e seguiu o próprio caminho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOO**

**Amanhã eu continuo**

**So coloquei este capitulo pois um leitora ia viajar........**


	9. Capitulo 7

-# Pobre criança... - As palavras ecoavam na cabeça de Rin. Acordara na manhã seguinte em seu quarto no palácio em estado de pânico. Puxando o lençol até o peito, olhou ao redor, imaginando onde estava e quem havia falado com ela. Ainda sonolenta, levou um tempo para perceber que a voz vinha de um sonho.

Levantando-se da cama, caminhou descalça pelo quar­to e abriu as cortinas para apreciar a aurora em Niroli.

O dia prometia ser quente outra vez. O sol já aquecia a neblina e ela podia avistar os barcos a remo flutuan­do preguiçosamente no ancoradouro. Era fácil imaginar Sesshomaru sentado a sua frente em um dos barcos, com os músculos se contraindo à medida que remava...

Ela estava começando a ficar boa em disfarçar a ver­dade, Rin pensou, enquanto caminhava para o ba­nheiro e não era algo de que se orgulhasse. Para piorar a situação, a princesa Izayoi aparentemente aceitava tudo o que dizia sem questionar. Elas criaram uma amizade baseada no amor mútuo que nutriam pelo mundo natural e pela pintura, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil esconder o que sentia por seu filho. Não havia milagres que a salvassem, seus sonhos eram inúteis e seu bebê precisava de algo mais consistente do que um dia de so­nhos para garantir o seu futuro.

A princesa Izayoi providenciara para que o café-da-manhã de Rin fosse servido em seu quarto. Vendo que ela já estava vestida, a camareira insistiu em servir tudo na varanda próxima a pequena sala de estar.

-# Se não for lhe dar muito trabalho - Rin disse.

-# Nenhum problema - a camareira garantiu, dando um sorriso tímido.

A suíte de Rin era próxima à da princesa.

-# Eu prefiro esta parte - a princesa lhe disse, e só agora Rin descobria, espantada, que eram vizinhas de apartamentos. - Somente as pessoas especiais ficam aqui...

Rin estava vivendo uma mentira e não tinha muita coragem para continuá-la. Tudo o que desejava era que a verdade fosse revelada, mas não poderia falar nada en­quanto Sesshomaru estivesse impedindo sua passagem.

Uma leve batida na porta interrompeu os passos de Rin, mas quando abriu a porta não havia ninguém lá... Foi então que avistou um envelope no chão. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao ler o bilhete manuscrito. Era da prin­cesa Izayoi, oferecendo acomodação no palácio durante todo o tempo que estivesse em Niroli, e que esperava que fosse por mais de alguns dias...

"Há muitos quartos vazios aqui no palácio, Rin, e é um prazer tê-la conosco. Por favor, diga que ficará..."

Quando Rin colocou a folha de papel junto ao peito, sabia que, se tivesse que escolher uma pessoa no mundo para ser a avó de seu filho, essa pessoa seria a princesa Izayoi, mas Sesshomaru nunca permitiria.

Essa fora uma das razões que o levara a deixar Niroli quando tinha 17 anos, Sesshomaru refletiu secamente, enquanto sua mãe prosseguia. Colocando as mãos na borda da pis­cina, ele impulsionou o corpo, a água escorria pelo corpo bronzeado e atlético. Apanhando uma toalha, colocou-a sobre o rosto para esconder o sorriso. Sua mãe estava vestida como um dragão. Por trás de uma falsa aparên­cia caseira, a princesa Izayoi escondia uma determinação firme. Provavelmente fora isso que a salvara quando o seu pai fora morto. Jogando a toalha em um cesto, Sesshomaru estava feliz pela força de caráter de sua mãe. Ela ficara arrasada quando recebera a notícia da morte de seu pai, mas se dedicara ao trabalho de caridade com renovado vigor.

Ajeitando-se, ele enrolou uma outra toalha na cintura, arrumou os cabelos e se esticou... tudo isso para tentar ler bem escrito na testa de sua mãe algo que era possí­vel ser percebido de longe. Havia um único nome nela: Rin Evans.

Por _quanto tempo Rin_ ficaria? Trincando os dentes enquanto a mãe voltava para onde estava, Sesshomaru descar­regou sua raiva silenciosamente olhando para o céu. Ele não toleraria Rin se intrometendo em seu caminho no palácio e conquistando sua mãe. Ele só se mantinha em silêncio por não estar preparado para revelar o estado de Rin, ou as mentiras que insistia em contar. Felizmen­te, sua mãe não parecia saber da suposta gravidez, mas ser advertido por ela para parar de tratá-la como uma subalterna era insuportável.

Ele jogaria Rin Evans nos ombros com prazer para levá-la direto para o aeroporto e despachá-la no primeiro vôo que partisse de Niroli... Mas não resolveria o pro­blema, porque, conhecendo Rin como conhecia, ela pegaria o primeiro vôo de volta. Por enquanto, teria de tolerar a sua presença. Ele esperaria o momento certo para desmascará-la.

-# Você precisa de roupas novas, minha querida...

Rin já havia aprendido que a princesa Izayoi não fazia perguntas, que as declarações eram mais do seu es­tilo. Ela não pôde deixar de rir quando voltava para a sua suíte. Quando tentou convencer a princesa Izayoi de que não precisava de roupas, a senhora a silenciou apenas com um franzir de sobrancelhas. Haveria um jantar for­mal naquela noite, ela disse, para o qual Rin era con­vidada. Não seria preciso avisá-la que um vestido com­prado no mercado central não serviria para a ocasião.

Outra vez a princesa fez o seu milagre... E a partir daquele momento, sedas, cetins, gazes e jóias estavam à disposição de Rin, enquanto um fabuloso vestido de gala fora criado somente para ela.

Era como um sonho...

Talvez, se fosse um sonho, ela tivesse se jogado com mais entusiasmo no prazer que as pessoas demonstravam com a transformação, Rin pensou, mas tinha consci­ência de que nunca pertenceria a esse mundo e que Sesshomaru nunca a aceitaria. Ao ouvir uma batida na porta, Rin se virou.

-# Entre...

Era a jovem camareira outra vez

-# Essas são as suas roupas, _signorina._

Quando Rin estendeu a mão para pegar algumas peças, precisou recuar para que uma funcionária passas­se por ela carregando uma coleção de caixas e bolsas.

-# Deve haver algum engano - Rin disse cons­trangida. - Eu não pedi essas...

-# Mas a princesa Izayoi insiste - a camareira infor­mou.

-# Você tem certeza de que isso não é um engano?

-# Rin insistiu, seguindo a moça pelo apartamento.

-# Tenho certeza, _signorina. _A princesa...

-# Eu sei — Rin a interrompeu com um sorriso - a princesa insiste.

Quando a jovem sorriu concordando, Rin olhou pasma para o seu vestido de baile. O coração de Rinficara apertado ao ler as palavras escritas pela prince­sa. Ela seria a convidada especial da princesa Izayoi na mesa principal, o que significava que sentaria junto com a Família Real, praticamente ao lado de Sesshomaru. Mas como conseguiria fingir que ele não significava nada para ela quando estivesse sentado ao seu alcance e conversando com a princesa Kagura?

Teria que conseguir, disse a si mesma, e deveria ser grata à mãe de Sesshomaru pela oportunidade de presenciar Sesshomaru em uma situação formal. Se ela se portasse adequa­damente, talvez ele passasse mais tempo com ela depois do jantar.

Não tinha por que sentir-se constrangida, Rin dizia a si mesma, olhando para o vestido outra vez. O jantar seria uma coisa deslumbrante e era improvável que al­guém usasse algo que não combinasse com a situação, como os seus vestidos de férias. Ela poderia tomar em­prestado um vestido por uma noite e depois devolvê-lo. Não era hora de tentar encontrar uma desculpa para não ir ao banquete, era hora de aproveitar a oportunidade.

Relendo o bilhete da princesa Izayoi, Rin sabia que não poderia recusar.

"Por favor, venha, Rin. Quero ter uma pessoa hon­rada ao meu lado. Esses eventos podem ser tediosos sem a companhia certa..."

Honrada? A palavra soava como uma acusação na ca­beça de Rin. Estava tão longe de ser honrada que... Isso fez com que desejasse contar tudo para a princesa. As conversas delas eram tão superficiais e nunca falaram do bebê. Já tinham até falado de sua ambição em se tor­nar uma artista profissional um dia, quando ela mesma já quase havia se esquecido do quanto desejava isso.

Rin achou que um passeio pelo jardim poderia re­laxá-la antes do jantar. Tinha uma idéia e estava ansiosa para olhar o jardim com uma visão artística. Ela preten­dia pintar algo especial para a princesa Izayoi em retri­buição à gentileza. Rin encontrou alguns pontos onde gostaria de montar o seu cavalete. As terras do palácio se estendiam infinitamente e estava feliz por ter trazido um bloco e lápis para que pudesse começar a traçar alguns esboços.

Tirando as sandálias, ela correu tranquilamente na grama macia até o lago. Mas parou antes de chegar à extremidade. Sesshomaru estava lá com Kagura e a princesa estava tão linda. Sesshomaru estava fazendo com que ela reti­rasse os sapatos antes de permitir que entrasse no barco a remo. Agora, Kagura estava rindo e segurando-o pelo braço, enquanto retirava um dos sapatos e erguia o olhar com expectativas para Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru não correspondeu, olhava para longe, Rin percebeu, parecia distraído. Foi então que se virou len­tamente para ela...

Ele a encarou, olhou exatamente em sua direção. Era como se existisse um vínculo invisível entre eles. Mas a princesa, que não estava habituada a perder a atenção de ninguém por um minuto sequer, segurou-o pela manga e puxou-o levemente. Sesshomaru virou-se para ela e, com um sorriso gracioso, ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a entrar no barco.

Eles faziam um par perfeito, Rin pensou. Ambos eram lindos, tão autoconfiantes. Faziam com que ela se sentisse desleixada e insignificante. Por um instante, só desejava correr de volta para o palácio, mas parecia es­tar pregada no chão, obrigando-se a ver Sesshomaru entrar na pequena embarcação.

Sem perceber, Rin contraiu os olhos para analisar a perspectiva. Não havia nada mais romântico do que ob­servar um homem contraindo a musculatura das costas. Ela deu um sorriso quando Sesshomaru se afastou do pequeno cais e estava quase retornando para o palácio quando ou­viu Kagura chamar o seu nome. Ela certamente não pretendia fugir. Virando-se, sorriu e acenou com a mão.

-# Oh, olhe querido, é aquela moça do seu escritório. Ela não está estranha naquele vestido meigo? Bom dia, querida...

Enquanto o barco se afastava e eles perdiam o inte­resse em Rin, ela se sentiu estúpida e fracassada. Sesshomaru se virou, como se quisesse verificar se ainda estava lá, e o olhar lançado por ele sugeria que sabia exatamente como ela se sentia com relação a sua bela companhia.

Ele poderia pensar o que quisesse, mas ela ficaria para captar cada detalhe... isso seria mais um argumento para a pintura.

À medida que Sesshomaru aumentava a velocidade, o lenço de pescoço rosa que a princesa usava flutuava no ar. Isso fechava a cena e incentivou Rin a pintá-la... o herói moreno com as mangas arregaçadas até os cotovelos deixando à mostra os antebraços musculosos, os ombros largos e a contração dos músculos enquanto movia os remos na água. A tensão das pernas sob as calças jeans...

De fato, Rin pensou de forma travessa, ela adoraria deixar Kagura fora da pintura. Isso daria um quadro muito melhor, concluiu, e virou-se.

**OoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
Gente mil desculpas pela demora más ta ai!!!!!  
**

**FMS Chan: Olá!!!! Seja bem vinda, bom todas as minhas fincs são retiradas de livros, e que os dois ultimos capitulos eu fiz meio que correndo sabe, más agora que a atormenta aqui passo, eu vo fazer com mais calma, esta história e de Susan Etephens.**

**Rayssa bezerra: Obrigada por me add nos favoritos.... espero que vc tenha gostado deste capitulo também...**

**Integra sam: So pode ser carma mesmo, ou o destino, o Sesshi vai ter que perde pra dar valor.**

**Rukia hime: A Vakura ainda vai apronta com a Rin no próximo capitulo, reaumente o que incanto Sesshomaru foi a Simplicidade dela, e a Rin também não liga muito para sua aparencia, vc vai ser o Sesshomaru desesperado quando ele perceber que ela foi embora......**

**Hachi-chan; Pois e, eu não gosto de deixa vcs esperando muito..... E concordo com o seu ponto de vista, poder e dinheiro trazem muitos interesseiros.**

**Paty Saori: Migaaaaaa!!!!! Que inveja eu também quero ir na Disney.**

**Boa viajem para vc e sua familia!!!!  
Espero anciosa pela sua finc....... Eu vo te passa meu msn pelo orkut..**

**Ana Spizziolli: Olá!!!! fico feliz que tenha gostado, meu faz um século que não entro no orkut para ler suas fincs, más esta semana eu coloco minha leitura em dia.....**

**Beka- chan: Bom espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo se der eu coloco outro ainda hoje...**

**Pequena rin: Amo seus comentários, realmente os dois merecem uns tapas... rsrsrsrsr**


	10. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO OITO**

Ao se preparar para o jantar daquela noite, Rin es­tava tão apreensiva quanto empolgada. E duplamente determinada a não desapontar a princesa Izayoi. Mas quando a camareira viera pegar o seu vestido, descobri­ram que havia ocorrido uma calamidade.

Primeiramente, um grito desesperado atraiu Rin ao quarto de vestir.

-# Você está bem? - Ela perguntou ansiosa, abraçan­do a moça angustiada.

-# O seu vestido... aquele traje lindo... eu não consigo encontrar.

-# Mas não pode ter desaparecido - Rin disse cal­mamente. - Venha, vamos procurar juntas, nós o en­contraremos.

À medida que procuravam, a confiança de Rin co­meçou a diminuir. Ela piscava nervosamente enquanto revirava as roupas pela segunda vez. Só havia um traje especial para esta noite, e não estava em lugar algum.

Rin não demonstrou sua preocupação para a ca­mareira, mas perdera mais do que um vestido, perdera a chance de se mostrar para Sesshomaru de uma forma dife­rente...

-# Talvez pudesse usar um outro vestido, _signorina? -_ a camareira sugeriu em desespero.

A preocupação de Rin se voltou para a decepção da moça.

-# Que boa idéia, vamos escolher juntas - ela suge­riu, tentando demonstrar animação.

Mas não havia nada que se comparasse àquele outro, e depois da procura em vão, a camareira sugeriu verificar todos os outros quartos de vestir no caso de ter ocorrido algum tipo de troca.

-# O que quer que tenha acontecido com o vestido, isso não é motivo para chorar - Rin lhe garantiu. - E já é tarde para se começar a procurar por todo o palácio - ela salientou com lógica. Com a camareira quase aos prantos outra vez, Rin precisava ser prática, mas não era fácil quando a perda do vestido significava um tremendo golpe.

-# Por favor, deixe-me procurar pelo vestido, _signorina -_ a camareira implorou. - Nunca se sabe, eu posso encontrá-lo.

-# Tudo bem, mas caso não consiga, não quero que se preocupe. Enquanto você faz isso, procurarei mais uma vez no armário. Tenho certeza de que encontrarei algo para usar.

Rin pegou alguns vestidos formais e os descartou por vários motivos.

Alguns decotes se estendiam até a cintura, o que com suas formas não seria prudente. Todos os sapatos tinham saltos finos e ela ficava apreensiva, mas o tempo estava passando e nem sinal da camareira voltar.

Rin olhou pela janela e ficou com a garganta seca ao verificar que havia uma fila de limusines no acesso ao palácio. A princesa Izayoi a preparara para isso e queria que se sentisse confortável na companhia de pessoas de tão alto nível, mas agora tudo estava dando errado. Ela olhou para a porta, não poderia mais esperar pela ca­mareira, Não arriscaria se atrasar para a princesa. Era preciso escolher algo para vestir...

Nesse momento, Rin fez uma outra descoberta preocupante: tudo o que estava no armário era pelo menos um numero menor. Isso não fazia sentido. As costureiras da princesa Izayoi eram tão eficientes e precisas com as medidas e seria quase impossível que tivessem come­tido um erro elementar. Ela começou a desconfiar que alguém fora responsável pelo erro para humilhá-la.

Retornando para o armário, selecionou um vestido justo adornado com contas e com um rabo de peixe im­pressionante. Não fora por acaso que ele escorregou do cabide e caíra aos seus pés, e ela interpretou isso como um sinal. Agora, esperava que o destino estivesse do seu lado.

Ao vesti-lo, Rin descobriu que não conseguiria fe­char todos os botões nas costas. Olhando para o relógio, ficou mais ansiosa ainda. Entrar no salão de banquetes depois que o rei estivesse sentado era uma grave quebra de protocolo, e ela não tinha a intenção de deixar a prin­cesa Izayoi constrangida.

Então onde estaria a camareira? Teria sido raptada? Rin começava a achar que o sumiço do vestido não fora um engano, e que talvez a camareira tivesse sido solicitada para uma outra missão pela mesma pessoa que retirara o vestido para ganhar tempo. Certamente o ves­tido fora retirado dali, Rin pensou, enquanto lutava com os botões.

Infelizmente, a essa altura, as maçãs do rosto já esta­vam da cor de beterraba, e os cabelos tão bem penteados se tornaram um emaranhado. Olhando-se no espelho, Rin sentiu que iria chorar. O corpete cravejado mal cobria os seus seios fartos, que ameaçavam saltar a qual­quer momento. Ela estava um desastre, e agora já era tar­de para tentar encontrar outra coisa para usar. O fabuloso vestido não lhe caíra tão bem como imaginava. Era tão justo que deixava à mostra cada gordurinha acumulada durante toda a sua vida. E ainda tinha que escolher os sapatos...

Como poderia escolher se não conseguia se curvar? Pulando em um pé só, tentou fisgar com o dedo os sapa­tos de salto alto.

_Alongue suas linhas, _não era esse o conselho para as mulheres gordinhas e baixas das revistas femininas? Foi o que ela fez, tornando-se um desastre ambulante. En­chendo a mão com grampos de cabelo enquanto camba­leava até a porta, colocou-os na boca, pretendendo enfiá-los nos cabelos enquanto corria para o banquete.

Rin fez um esforço para desacelerar quando che­gou à entrada principal do salão de recepção e tentou imitar todos os outros, mas não era fácil quando se es­tava dentro de um vestido apertado e mal conseguia dar um passo calçando sapatos instáveis. Como se não bas­tasse, todos eram parte de um grupo ou casal, exceto ela...

Ela só precisava representar. Era uma mulher alta e elegante... uma mulher do mundo, confiante e controla­da. Estava completamente à vontade no palácio, como se estivesse em casa...

Ao chegar à entrada, Rin avistou a princesa Izayoi a sua espera. A princesa conversava animadamente com um grupo de amigos, e estava maravilhosa. E, mesmo tentando evitar olhar, viu Sesshomaru ao lado da mãe.

Estava furiosa consigo mesma por permitir que Sesshomaru a deixasse tão abalada. Olhando ao redor, procurou uma rota de fuga. Tudo o que precisava era de alguns minutos para se recompor e então estaria bem...

Alguns minutos ao ar livre seriam perfeitos, Rin decidiu, localizando uma saída para o jardim. O empre­gado imediatamente abriu a porta para ela, e no momen­to que ouviu o barulho da porta se fechando, respirou aliviada. Como imaginava, estava mais fresco no jardim. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de retornar.

Mas ao retornar, percebeu que as luzes do corredor haviam sido apagadas. Subindo em direção a porta, pressionou o rosto contra o vidro. O empregado não es­tava mais lá. Tentou girar a maçaneta, mas estava tran­cada.

Desperdiçou minutos preciosos em pânico, sacudindo a maçaneta e olhando para o corredor deserto, até que finalmente se convenceu de que deveria procurar outra saída.

A claridade estava diminuindo e as paredes altas tor­navam-se escuras e opressivas. Ela nem sabia se estava indo na direção certa... O vestido substituto e pesado pe­las contas parecia uma armadura. Rin começou a suar com a agitação.

Ao ouvir vozes, ela se apressou. Era cozinha do palá­cio, Rin percebeu aliviada. As portas estavam abertas para aliviar o calor...

As pessoas faziam comentários quando ela entrou triunfalmente pelas bancadas dos cozinheiros. Não ou­sou tocar em nada, o caminho estava escorregadio. Rin ficava cada vez mais vermelha, e sabia, mesmo sem tocar, que seus cabelos estavam despencando e ficando crespos. Havia uma área de serviço no final da sala e uma fila de garçons prontos. Agora era tarde para se pre­ocupar com a gafe de aparecer no salão depois do rei Giorgio. Não havia outro jeito para entrar e, tendo acei­tado o convite da princesa Izayoi, nada a impediria.

Quase se desequilibrando, ela balançou em cima do salto e, pedindo licença, se espremeu pela fila de garçons que aguardavam. O homem que estava na porta ficou tão surpreso ao vê-la, que se esqueceu de barrá-la quando passou por ele.

A luz era tão intensa que a deixou cega, a claridade proveniente de uma dúzia de candelabros veio direto na sua direção, junto com o brilho dos diamantes, o cintilar do champanhe... Ela não sentia calor agora, apenas o si­lêncio frio de fileiras e fileiras de rostos que se viravam na sua direção.

Ao ouvir uma gargalhada nervosa, Rin percebeu que era a única pessoa no enorme salão que achou a sua situação remotamente engraçada. E deveria haver aproximadamente 500 pessoas ou mais no banquete, in­cluindo a Família Real, sentada em um tablado elevado. Os garçons pressionavam as suas costas e ela não tinha como retornar...

E, surpreendentemente, Sesshomaru estava ao seu lado. Seus seios estavam na altura da visão dele e ela mal conseguia respirar. Sesshomaru ajudou-a a ajeitar o vestido... acalmou-a enquanto tentava dar o seu primeiro passo...

-# Espere - ele a interrompeu.

Ela se apoiou no braço dele, bem consciente de sua força. Afigura de Sesshomaru ao seu lado validava sua presença no banquete. E, claro, estaria imune aos rumores e risinhos que vinham em sua direção...

E agora só havia o silêncio. Mas até Sesshomaru parecia não estar com pressa para se mover. Ficou parado, como se todos estivessem satisfeitos por terem a oportunidade de se deleitarem ao olhar para eles. E como até Sesshomaru esta­va preocupado, Rin teve que admitir que estava certo. Ele vestia o uniforme com orgulho. Em qualquer outro homem, isso poderia parecer afetado, mas em Sesshomaru só realçava a sua masculinidade.

Mas ela não precisava que ele lhe colocasse rédeas. Ela poderia se virar perfeitamente bem sem ele.

-# Nico, eu sou bem capaz de...

-# Não agora, Carrie.

Sesshomaru segurou sua mão com firmeza, não lhe dando alternativa, a não ser acompanhá-lo.

Parando aos pés do pequeno tablado, ele saudou o rei e deu a entender que ela faria o mesmo.

-# Quando é que isso irá terminar, Rin? - Ele mur­murou quando abaixaram as cabeças, então, erguendo-a outra vez, conduziu-a até a presença da Família Real.

Quando já estava sentada ao lado da princesa Izayoi, Rin se sentiu como se alguém tivesse espremendo o seu estômago. Não havia suavidade no olhar da prince­sa, apenas um olhar que a encorajava a ser forte. Ela estava sentada há pouco tempo, quando Sesshomaru se curvou e sussurrou algo para sua mãe.

-# Não se preocupe, mamãe, tenho certeza de que en­contrarei uma outra cadeira.

Percebendo o erro, Rin ruborizou e tentou se levan­tar outra vez, mas ã princesa a interrompeu.

-# Ele já é bem crescidinho para se arrumar sozinho - ela disse, piscando o olho.

Erguendo olhar, ela achou ter visto um certo diverti­mento na expressão de Sesshomaru também. Ele estaria rindo dela?

Ao sentar-se, Sesshomaru percebeu que acabara de trocar o olhar mais carinhoso em toda a sua vida com a mãe. A garra de Rin deixara ambos impressionados. Ela certamente abandonara o conservadorismo. Há quanto tempo ele não relaxava desse jeito em um banquete? Há quanto tempo alguém não quebrava todas as regras só para agradar ao rei? Que não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, ele percebeu. Para ficar mais próximo de Rin, ele moveu sua cadeira.

Rin ficou tensa quando Sesshomaru veio sentar-se ao seu lado. Não prestava mais atenção em nada, a não ser no olhar altivo dele para ela.

-# Minha mãe me disse que houve alguma confusão com o seu vestido - ele disse, chegando mais perto.

-# Tenho certeza de que deve ter ocorrido algo. Você fará algo com relação a isso, não é?

Ele olhava direto para a fenda do vestido dela.

-# E o que você sugere? - Rin perguntou, sen­tindo o rosto corar. Os seios quase saltavam do corpete desconfortável e teve que fazer um ajuste rápido para evitar um desastre público.

-#Fascinante - Sesshomaru murmurou, chegando mais per­to ainda. - Tanto estilo e graça... Como uma convidada real, você fez uma bela apresentação, Rin Evans.

-# Se você tivesse me ouvido na primeira vez, eu não estaria aqui - Rin salientou.

-# E teria perdido isso...

-# Talvez você ache engraçado por estar acostumado a eventos como este, mas posso assegurá-lo que servir de chacota para todos não é nem um pouco engraçado para mim...

-#Rin, não... - ele tentou detê-la quando se le­vantou da mesa, mas Rin foi mais rápida. Ela nem conseguiu fazer as reverências para o rei e a princesa, segurando a saia e fugindo do tablado.

Agora ele não tinha escolha, a não ser segui-la.

Sesshomaru a alcançou do lado de fora, quando ela parou para retirar os sapatos.

-# Que diabos você acha que está fazendo, fugindo dessa maneira?

Ela o ignorou e começou a puxar o vestido horroroso até as coxas.

-# Pare com isso! - Ele insistiu, olhando ao redor para verificar se mais alguém estava vendo aquilo.

-# Eu tenho que andar de alguma maneira - ela re­clamou.

Rin estava chorando, ele percebeu, mas suas pernas eram as mais bem torneadas que já vira e não gostaria de dividir aquela visão com nenhum dos outros convi­dados.

-# Se você segurar no meu braço não precisará fazer isso - ele ofereceu irritado.

Segurar o braço dele? Para logo depois se enroscar no pescoço dele, talvez!

-# Obrigada... - Rin percebeu o sentido da suges­tão de Sesshomaru, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Sabia que corria o risco de cair.

Mas, no momento em que segurou o braço dele, per­cebeu que cometera um erro tático, porque só conseguia perceber o calor de Sesshomaru e a força inebriante de seu per­fume.

-# Para onde você gostaria que eu a levasse, Rin? - Ele murmurou, esperando que ela respondesse direto para a cama.

-# Para o meu quarto, se você puder... - ela estava orgulhosa de si, parecia uma heroína de novela de época. Mas em breve o jogo teria acabado.

-# Muito bem - Sesshomaru disse, fingindo concordar. Ela só pensava no toque da boca de Sesshomaru, no calor de sua língua, podia sentir as mãos dele acariciando o seu corpo, incitando o prazer, aumentando e prolongando... E quando ele avançasse sobre sua boca, ela se abriria para ele como uma flor e...

Finalmente chegaram. Que alívio.

-# Obrigada - ela disse educadamente, largando o braço dele. - Eu voltarei antes que a noite acabe - ela falou. - Eu prometi a sua mãe e não vou decepcioná-la. Vou tomar um banho agora e tentar algo mais confortá­vel para vestir. Eu gostaria que você se desculpasse com o seu avô e com a princesa por mim, claro, e dizer que se eles me permitirem eu gostaria de me juntar a eles para o café.

-# E você espera que eu a acompanhe de volta até o salão também? - A voz dele era debochada, mas admi­rava o espírito dela, mesmo sabendo que não deveria se entregar a isso.

-# Obrigada, é muito gentil da sua parte - ela disse com educação.

Ele se virou sem lhe dar chance de responder. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos: admiração com descon­fiança. Ela sofrera terrivelmente com a fria recepção que recebera no salão de banquetes e a maioria das pesso­as já deveria estar satisfeita. Ele poderia ter dito que a Família Real gostara da preliminar, e que ele também, mas ela precisava de mais encorajamento? Ele duvidava. Estava determinada a enfrentá-los outra vez. Ele teve de admitir que faria o mesmo e só teria de aplaudir a sua decisão em retornar.

Rin não poderia ter ficado mais impressionada com a jovem camareira. Ela não só localizara o vestido como descobrira o culpado. O vestido estava no quarto da princesa Kagura.

-# Eu não consigo imaginar como foi parar lá - a camareira disse, sacudindo a cabeça sem acreditar.

-# Um engano, tenho certeza... - Rin não que­ria mais confusão e sim um fim para o problema. Tinha coisas mais importantes em mente, a primeira delas era conquistar a confiança de Sesshomaru.

Depois de um banho rápido, com os cabelos presos para cima, Rin entrou no vestido dos sonhos.

Certificando-se de que tudo estava como deveria es­tar, a jovem moça pediu que Rin se sentasse diante da penteadeira para que pudesse arrumar os seus cabelos.

Rin se olhou no espelho sem acreditar.

-# Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Eu me sinto bo­nita...

-# A _signorina _parece surpresa - a jovem disse de forma alegre. - No entanto, a senhora é bonita de fato.

-# Eu agradeço o trabalho que teve para me ajudar - disse com sinceridade.

-# Eu sou a camareira pessoal da princesa Izayoi, _sig­norina _e a princesa me pediu que cuidasse pessoalmente da senhora.

Quando a jovem saiu, Rin se sentiu mais otimista do que no dia em que chegara em Niroli, mas então se lembrou da sugestão de Sesshomaru em acompanhá-la de volta ao jantar. Ela não sabia se estava preparada para isso. E por que deveria esperar por ele? Por que lhe dar a im­pressão de que não era capaz de agir independentemente dele? Era essencial agir como se pretendesse seguir em frente, se quisesse conquistar a chance de um futuro feliz para o seu bebê.

Mas ela ficava pálida só de pensar em enfrentar todas aquelas pessoas outra vez. Rin decidiu usar a maquiagem que comprara no aeroporto para dar um colorido ao rosto. Ela não permitiria que o medo a detivesse. Passou um pouco de batom, rímel e por fim sombra. Agora não teria nenhuma razão para se atrasar.

Ele olhou para o relógio mais uma vez. Rin não fizera nenhum contato.

Ele não podia esperar mais. Rin ficaria em pânico se ele a deixasse esperando. Sesshomaru não tinha a intenção de arriscar uma outra cena no salão de banquete.

Sesshomaru estava se levantando para sussurrar alguma coi­sa para sua mãe, quando percebeu um movimento na porta principal. Olhou bem e então sentou-se lentamente outra vez.

Rin entrou no salão sozinha. Com um certo orgu­lho, percebeu que ela fizera uma paradinha na entrada como lhe ensinara. A sua aparência deixou todos estupefatos. Talvez ele também tenha suspirado como os outros, mas não se deu conta. Ela estava... perfeita. O seu comportamento estava magnífico, com modos gra­ciosos... e estava linda, verdadeiramente linda. Ele não acreditava na transformação, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Ele tentou analisar as mudanças para compreendê-las. Seu rosto pálido estava impecável e os olhos azuis iluminados pelo entusiasmo e pela inteligência. Mas era mais do que isso, ela estava radiante, imediatamente ga­nhara o coração de todos os homens presentes no salão. Ela adquirira dignidade em questão de horas e talvez mais atraente do que isso era o brilho de seu espírito indomável.

Ele nem quis ir ao encontro dela para não quebrar o encanto, só queria ficar sentado onde estava para apre­ciá-la. Foi então que seus olhares se cruzaram.

Eles se olhavam enquanto Rin caminhava, até que parou diante dele.

-# Você está linda... - Isso não era nem de perto o suficiente, mas ele não encontrara as palavras certas.

-# Obrigada.

O incrível era que agora Rin possuía autocontro­le e ele tentava manter a compostura. Sesshomaru estava tão orgulhoso. Ele não podia imaginar que Rin possuís­se tamanha confiança ou elegância. A simplicidade do vestido lhe caía bem. Quando se deu conta, Sesshomaru estava levantando para lhe dar passagem, para demonstrar respeito e então percebeu que estava se curvando como faria diante da rainha.

**OoOOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO**

**Desculpe a demora más tinha muita coisa pra fazer.....**

**Gente hoje ainda eu coloco outro capitulo daí eu respondo as reviews......**

**Beijão pra todas..... Feliz ano novo!!!!!!!!**


	11. Capitulo 9

Os discursos eram intermináveis e com Sesshomaru sentado ao seu lado, Rin tinha dificuldades em se concentrar. Parecia a dança das cadeiras na mesa real, com Kagura convencendo alguém a trocar de lugar com ela para sentar ao lado de Sesshomaru. Ele era uma companhia expe­riente e charmosa para um jantar e parecia satisfeito em ter que se dividir entre Kagura e Rin

.

A risada de Rin distraía Rin constantemente, fazendo-a lembrar que, apesar dos elogios que Sesshomaru lhe fizera inicialmente, nunca poderia competir com uma beleza internacional como a da princesa. Como que para amenizar a situação de tempos em tempos, Sesshomaru olhava para ela, talvez para se certificar de que estava se com­portando devidamente.

Depois de uma longa troca de olhares, Rin se re­costou com o coração disparado. Já deveria saber, antes de encará-lo ousadamente. Havia um sinal em sua ex­pressão que ela reconheceu de pronto. Não era o olhar de um patrão ou de um príncipe, era o olhar de um homem que desejava a mulher em sua cama.

Era assim que Sesshomaru sempre a via, Rin refletiu, olhan­do para as próprias mãos. A princesa Kagura, por outro lado, estava brigando por um investimento muito maior.

-# Você parece preocupada...

Rin olhou surpresa. Não percebera que era a sua vez de receber a atenção de Sesshomaru. Como sempre, o ra­ciocínio rápido para responder lhe escapou e ele se virou outra vez para Kagura.

O próximo que tomou a palavra recebeu toda a aten­ção de Rin. O velho rei deu as boas-vindas a Kagura em Niroli e, em seguida, continuou exaltando as muitas virtudes da princesa. Sesshomaru concordou com um murmú­rio, Rin notou, perdendo um pouco da autoconfiança. O rei Giorgio continuou seu discurso, ressaltando que um dia o neto assumiria p trono. Isso fora uma surpre­sa desagradável para Rin. Nunca imaginara que Sesshomaru aspirasse ao trono. Um rei não teria espaço em sua vida para um filho nascido fora do casamento e uma mulher descuidada o suficiente para se deixar engravidar só tra­ria vergonha para a Família de Niroli. Sesshomaru odiava fofo­cas e sempre evitara a possibilidade de ser atingido por elas. Se fosse rei, seria mais determinado com relação a isso?

Ela não se dera conta de que estava apertando as mãos quando Sesshomaru a interrompeu com um leve toque. Antes que pudesse perceber o que havia feito e por quê, os gar­çons, que deveriam ter recebido algum sinal para com­pletar as suas taças, se posicionaram entre eles.

Será que Sesshomaru se preocupava com os seus sentimen­tos? Acreditava nela agora? Rin desejava tanto que isso fosse verdade, que quando a orquestra começou a tocar e Sesshomaru se levantou, ela quase se levantou junto. Mas em vez de se virar para ela, ele ofereceu o braço a Kagura.

Rin sentiu-se humilhada quando saudaram o rei e Sesshomaru acompanhou Kagura para a pista de dança. Era a primeira dança, Rin lembrou a si mesma, determinada a não se deixar esmorecer. A princesa Kagura era a convidada de honra e era esperado que Sesshomaru dançasse com ela, era sua obrigação...

Mas nada aliviava o seu sofrimento e cada minuto parecia uma hora à medida que a dança continuava... Kagura estava tão orgulhosa e suntuosa nos braços de Sesshomaru, se mostrando para todo mundo, Rin tinha certe­za, como se aquele fosse o seu lugar de direito... Como ela poderia suportar isso?

A resposta veio imediatamente. Pela segurança de seu filho, suportaria qualquer coisa.

-# Muito bem. - A princesa Izayoi sussurrou tão dis­cretamente, que Rin nem sabia se ela realmente havia falado.

Ele retornou à mesa depois de cumprir sua obrigação com toda graça que poderia exibir. Rin estava pálida, ele notou, mal olhava para ele. Seu avô também parecia pálido e indisposto.

Durante o curto período que estava em Niroli, Sesshomaru percebera a piora do avô e podia entender sua pressa em encontrar um herdeiro. Ele poderia intervir e por um fim ao sofrimento nesse momento. A única coisa que seu avô lhe pedira era que aceitasse a coroa e a piora na saúde do rei Giorgio trazia à tona o seu instinto de proteção. Ele possuía razões infinitas para não aceitar a coroa, mas agora tentava encontrar razões para aceitá-la. Teria mais contato com a família e, quem sabe, no devido momento, poderia transferir a matriz do escritó­rio para Niroli e aprender a ser feliz dentro dos limites de uma pequena ilha...

Trabalhar e governar? Sesshomaru franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele sempre fora um homem "ou tudo ou nada". Ser so­berano de Niroli significaria abrir mão de seus negócios completamente. Mas quando a princesa se aproximou outra vez, ele sorriu discretamente... Se ele fosse rei, ba­niria Kagura do reino para sempre.

Livrando-se dela, pensou por quanto tempo mais teria de suportar seu perfume sufocante e seus modos atirados. Nesse momento, precisou jogar a perna para o lado, enquanto ela tentava tocar a sua panturrilha com o pé descalço. Essa mulher o revoltava. Já ha­via cumprido a sua obrigação para com ela, de acordo com o protocolo, mas só de pensar em levá-la para a cama...

Engolindo em seco, Sesshomaru se concentrou para resolver o problema da coroa. Não tinhas dúvidas de que seria um bom rei. Era um líder eficaz e, até então, não havia problema que não tivesse conseguido resolver. Tinha mais dois irmãos que poderiam ser herdeiros...

Quando Kagura fez um gesto dramático, ele olhou para Rin. Ela ainda estava olhando para o outro lado, mostrando o seu forte perfil, mas havia algo por atrás da­quela firmeza que o comovia. O contraste entre as duas mulheres não poderia ser mais marcante. Sesshomaru resolveu verificar suas idéias com a mãe. Inclinando-se para fren­te, atraiu a atenção da princesa.

-# Eu poderia resolver o problema da corte rapida­mente com Kagura ao meu lado, não acha, mamãe?

Sua mãe pareceu não ouvi-lo.

-# Nascida e criada como princesa - ele provocou de forma travessa. - Você não acha que ela se sairia bem no papel de minha esposa?

-# Sua esposa? - Sua mãe se virou abruptamente. - Por que, Sesshomaru? - ela exclamou, chegando mais perto para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-los. - Pensei que você pudesse distinguir uma jóia verdadeira de uma falsa, mas acho que estava errada.

Ele voltou a se sentar, mais satisfeito com o comen­tário do que esperava. Empurrando a casaca para o lado, contemplava Rin. Ela era tão quieta, tão modesta e discreta... ele ficou satisfeito em pensar que só ele co­nhecia o outro lado de Rin. E agora ansiava por estar sozinho com ela, ansiava estar dentro dela.

Sesshomaru sentiu uma onda de prazer quando ela se virou para olhá-lo. Rin pressentiu o seu interesse. Encaran­do-a, fez um discreto sinal indicando que gostaria de sair do banquete. Ela hesitou e então, como ele esperava, le­vantou-se e saudou o rei. O rei estava muito ocupado conversando para notá-la, e sua mãe estava fofocando outra vez. Ninguém daria falta se saíssem e Sesshomaru não se importava se percebessem.

Empurrando a cadeira para trás, inclinou a cabeça po­lidamente quando Rin o acompanhou. Então, ofere­cendo o braço a levou para fora do salão.

-# Sesshomaru? - Rin disse ligeiramente, quando ele, parado à porta de sua suíte, não dava indicação de que sairia.

-# Você não me convida para entrar? - Ele pergun­tou.

Deixá-lo entrar e arcar com as conseqüências? Cum­prir o papel de sua mulher por conveniência? Nem po­deria se considerar sua amante, Rin raciocinou. Não era nada mais do que sua parceira sexual, a mulher que aliviava as suas tensões quando estava chateado ou in­quieto.

-# Kagura não sentirá a sua falta?

Ele franziu os lábios, enquanto os olhos demonstra­vam desejo. Não pretendia dar uma resposta e Rin sa­bia disso, mas ainda assim desejava que ele respondes­se. Rin desejava se jogar sobre ele, deixá-lo marcado, para tirar de vez Kagura de cena.

Ela notou o tom divertido em seus olhos, como se soubesse o que se passava por sua cabeça. O seu senso de humor era mais potente do que a luxúria, por sugerir a intimidade que Rin tanto desejava entre eles. Era por isso que sempre conseguia vencer a sua resistência...

E ela? Poderia resistir àquele sorriso ou fingir que não ouvia os batimentos do próprio coração? Já estava se in­cendiando antes mesmo de ser tocada por ele. Perdia a razão quando Sesshomaru a olhava com desejo. A idéia de fazer uso do bom senso na relação deles não a incomodava mais. Tudo o que queria era sentir os braços de Sesshomaru a sua volta e seus lábios buscando os dela. Pertencia a ele, sempre seria dele e não lutaria contra isso...

Segurando-o pela mão, o puxou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Era possível sentir a tensão dele, a exci­tação, a junção, que era tão crucial para ambos. Isso era tão vital quanto o ar para sobreviverem. Quando passou os dedos pelos seus braços, não suspirou, mas murmu­rou um som de amor, de necessidade e urgência. E Sesshomaru compreendeu tudo, claro que compreendeu.

-# Beije-me - Rin murmurou, inclinando a cabe­ça para trás oferecendo o pescoço. Já vibrava antecipadamente, estava pronta para ele de todas as maneiras. E quando a beijou, quando invadiu sua boca com a língua ela mal conseguiu manter-se de pé. Desesperada por um contato mais íntimo, pressionou o seu corpo contra o dele, se moldando e se deleitando na agitação da paixão que brotava entre eles, se deliciando com a força de seu abraço. A pressão da ereção de Sesshomaru entre as suas coxas não era suficiente. Ela queria possuí-lo. Ela o desejava em todos os sentidos...

_Em todos os sentidos?_

Não, virando a cabeça para o lado, suspirou suave­mente, então o empurrou, esforçando-se para fazer aque­le movimento.

-# Você não pode ter tudo o que deseja sob o seu co­mando, Sesshomaru.

Rin mal acreditava que havia dito aquelas pala­vras.

Sesshomaru não retrucou e, no momento em que deveria fi­car calada como sempre, encontrou os argumentos:

-# Eu não posso mais fazer isso, Sesshomaru. Não mais... - Isso está me destruindo. Ela não disse isso, apenas pensou e, de algum modo, Rin conseguiu manter-se firme quando Sesshomaru se virou e saiu.

Ela teve um sonho terrível naquela noite. Sesshomaru ficava com ela e estavam nus. Fizeram amor como ela sem­pre desejou, com carinho e emoção. Olhando bem fundo em seus olhos, Sesshomaru dizia que a amava e ela acreditava nele...

Encolhendo os joelhos, Rin cobriu o rosto e en­frentou a realidade. Bem longe de amá-la, Sesshomaru a deixará na noite anterior no momento em que percebeu que não estava a sua disposição para ser usada e descartada conforme o seu prazer. Quase desejou voltar o relógio para agir de forma diferente. Mas se fizesse isso, estaria apenas trilhando o caminho solitário que não a levaria a lugar nenhum. Tentou e conseguiu provar que era capaz, agora deveria continuar agindo da mesma forma, em um outro caminho solitário. Mas era melhor ser forte do que fraca.

Talvez se pudesse deixar Niroli e todo o sofrimen­to para trás... Mas sabia que o sonho de se esconder no campo era um fantasia tola que não tinha espaço em um mundo cruel onde uma criança com privilégios era o alvo principal. Ela não podia correr o risco de a verda­de sobre o seu bebê se tornar pública, não poderia fazer nada que o colocasse em risco.

Agora tinha um encontro às 10 horas com a princesa Izayoi. Já estava arranjado antes de tudo ter dado tão errado. "A iniciação de uma jovem à vida palaciana", fora assim que a princesa descrevera, sem saber das intenções ocultas e da mentira por trás da presença de Rin no palácio. Insistindo para que ela ficasse, a princesa Izayoi dissera que ela não sofreria se fosse preparada.

Continuar induzindo a mãe de Sesshomaru ao erro estava se transformando em uma agonia insuportável. E fora ela quem começara tudo isso, Rin refletiu, ajeitando-se. Manteria a promessa e se encontraria com a mãe de Sesshomaru como combinado. Como poderia não ir se ainda precisa­va agradecer a princesa pelo lindo vestido?

Tudo havia mudado em poucas horas, forçando-o a reavaliar seus sentimentos com relação a uma mulher que sabia ser uma mentirosa e que na noite passada ves­tiu o manto da integridade como disfarce. Ninguém o irritava mais do que Rin, assim como também nin­guém o tranqüilizava como ela. Mas havia retirado o seu consolo, sua presença calma e preferiu afastá-lo. Ele demonstrou tristeza e apreensão, lembrando-se de sua presença de espírito no momento em que estava certo de que a tinha nas mãos. Isso fazia com que a desejasse mais do que nunca e lhe permitiu vê-la com mais clareza pela primeira vez. Sesshomaru já presenciara o suficiente para fazê-lo mudar de idéia. O silêncio de Rin mascara­va sua determinação indomável em seu objetivo. Ele a subestimou nesse ponto. Ela podia parecer uma flor sel­vagem em comparação à mulher que seu avô escolhera para ele. Se ela não tivesse mentido para ele, talvez de­sejasse mais do que sexo dela, mas como poderia insistir em uma relação baseada na mentira? O fato de estar grá­vida de outro homem o estava deixando aos pedaços por dentro, mas mesmo isso não era suficiente para desejar vê-la longe de sua vida.

O passeio com a princesa Izaioy foi muito interessan­te e esclarecedor. Rin se sentiu mais culpada do que nunca. Tudo o que queria era contar a verdade sobre o bebê para a princesa, mas não poderia dizer uma palavra antes que Sesshomaru aceitasse o filho.

O nome da princesa Kagura veio à tona várias vezes durante o dia, e Rin ficou surpresa ao ouvir a princesa Izayoi dizer que achava Kagura enfadonha.

Ao forçar Sesshomaru a reconhecer seu filho, ela estaria con­denando o bebê a uma vida da qual tentava desesperadamente protegê-lo? Uma vida onde o seu filho estaria sempre aquém das expectativas na visão de Kagura? Não ser amado era a pior dor que poderia imaginar, e isso seria a última coisa que desejava para o ser que cres­cia dentro dela.

A perturbação de Rin crescia a tal ponto, que che­gou a pensar em sair de Niroli sem falar nada com Sesshomaru. Poderia deixar um discreto bilhete de agradecimento na penteadeira da princesa Izayoi... Poderia desaparecer de modo que ninguém jamais pudesse encontrá-los...

Mas ela precisava acreditar que Sesshomaru era o homem que pensava que fosse, o homem que sempre protege­ria os fracos, e que protegeria o seu filho com a própria vida.

Forçou um sorriso quando a jovem camareira se apro­ximou correndo com algumas flores que ela mesma co­lhera para enfeitar o vestido de Rin para a noite.

Quando estava pronta, a camareira insistiu que usasse uma tiara simples e deixasse os longos cabelos soltos.

-# Mas fico parecendo uma menina - Rin argu­mentou, e não estava certa se isso era uma boa idéia no que dizia respeito a Sesshomaru. Já que dera um grande pas­so para manter-se firme diante dele, Rin não gostaria que a confundisse esta noite com uma pessoa que ficasse agradecida por suas orientações. Mas percebeu a expres­são de desapontamento da jovem no espelho. O fato de estar usando os cabelos soltos não a deixava menos de­terminada.

A camareira sorriu satisfeita, quando Rin concor­dou com o estilo sugerido.

-# Espero que aproveite a noite, _signorina. _De certa forma, Rin duvidava, mas sorriu.

**OoOOOOoOoOoOooOoOoOOooOoOOoOooOooOooOooOoOoOooOo**

**Eu sei que prometi outro capitulo ontem, acontece que a bruxa da minha mãe começo a dar piti ontem, enchendo meu ouvido......  
Prometo recompensar vcs hoje....**

**Agradeço de coração a; **

**Hukia-hime:Pode deixa que a kagura não tem vez, hahahaha o proximo capitulo o Sesshy vai saber que pode ser pai.**

**Jeh-chan: Pode deixa eu amo fazer homens se ano novo pra vc também, muita paz saúde, e muitas finc...rsrsrsr**

**Hachi-chan 2: Não deu pra coloca o capitulo no dia como pode ver más prometo colocar tudo que eu consegui hoje... Bom agora vc já viu que a Kagura estava na festa, e já percebeu o interesse de Sesshomaru pela Rin.**

**Integra-san: que bom que gostou do capitulo, espero que este a a grade também o próximo vai ser revelador....**

**Ana spizziolli: Oi moça aguardo a atualização das suas fincs... rsrsrsr**

**vc já deve ter percebido que parei de acompanha as fincs pelo Orkut, e que eu não to arrumando mais tempo, tá um caus aqui...... só da tempo de ver o Fanfi.**


	12. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO DEZ**

O jantar se prolongou por muito tempo. Sesshomaru manti­nha o olhar fixo em arin. Ela demonstrava vitalidade, honestidade e todas as outras qualidades que constante-mente desafiavam a sua opinião com relação a ela.

Percebendo o seu interesse, Rin olhou para ele ou­tra vez, mantendo uma expressão firme. Sentia-se cada vez mais confiante sob a tutela da mãe dele, a ponto de, durante o jantar, Rin poder ser a princesa e Kagura a impostora. O rei estava visivelmente encantado por ela, assim como a mãe de Sesshomaru, só faltava ele mesmo ser convencido. Ela se comportou com toda a dignidade e moderação, como uma mulher admirável, uma mulher que se conhecia e defenderia o seu lado até o último... _Uma mulher que defenderia os seus filhos de todas as formas que pudesse..._

Com um gesto impaciente, ele olhou para o outro lado. Se Rin seria ou não uma boa mãe, isso não era da sua conta.

Mas uma coisa era certa: não era para ele. As restri­ções sufocantes da corte o fizeram repensar as razões de colocar Niroli em primeiro lugar. Mas não tinha intenção de deixar a ilha antes de resolver todos os problemas pen­dentes. Só então poderia dar uma resposta final ao rei.

Levantando-se, Sesshomaru primeiro saudou o avô e depois a mãe.

-# Rin... você quer falar comigo?

Um silêncio tomou conta da mesa quando Rin, fa­zendo as devidas reverências, deu a volta na mesa e foi até ele. Ele se sentiu triunfante com a rápida aquiescên­cia, depois da revolta da noite anterior.

-# Fico feliz que tenha entendido a indireta - ele dis­se para Rin, relaxando os ombros quando o emprega­do fechou a porta atrás deles. - Eu não poderia suportar mais um minuto na companhia daquela mulher.

Quando Sesshomaru adequou o seu passo ao dela, Rin per­cebeu o quanto ele estava lindo, ou mais desejável. Já sentia a tensão se formando entre eles, a mesma que no passado sempre levava à paixão. Foi então que percebeu uma cicatriz no canto de sua boca. Como nunca percebe­ra isso antes? O que mais ela não teria notado? A cicatriz aumentava a impressão de um homem forte aprisionado em um mundo repleto de formalismos. Mas por quanto tempo? Será que Sesshomaru pretendia aceitar o trono?

-# Nós vamos direto para a minha suíte - ele disse. Estava certo de que ela o seguiria. As palavras da noite anterior nunca deveriam ter sido pronunciadas. Sesshoamru achava inconcebível que ela tivesse resistido a ele e achava que tudo voltaria ao normal agora. Por que não deveria pensar assim? Ela saiu do banquete prontamente diante do seu sinal e agora podia perceber claramente as suas intenções. Sesshomaru estava impaciente, queria se exer­citar e não era apenas esticar os membros ou a inteligên­cia. Sesshomaru queria sexo. Ela estava ao alcance da mão e disponível e o tempo estava passando...

-# O que há de errado? Por que está voltando?

-# Eu pensei na biblioteca...

-# A biblioteca? - ele franziu o cenho.

-# Eu gostaria de um café... ou chá, se você preferir - ela manteve o olhar firme, mal conseguindo respirar.

-# Eu pensei que você quisesse falar comigo em par­ticular?

Isso era um código entre eles. Sesshomaru relaxou o sorriso de um modo que ela conhecia muito bem.

-# Enquanto todos estão no jantar, a biblioteca deve estar vazia, você não acha? - Ela percebeu a muscu­latura do maxilar dele se contrair, sabia que o havia ir­ritado. Pela expressão dele, estava certa de que ele se viraria e voltaria, afastando-se dela. Mas não, Sesshomaru cur­vou a cabeça e fez um gesto para que ela indicasse o caminho.

Ela estava com o coração disparado quando entraram na biblioteca. Resistir a Sesshomaru não era fácil, mas preci­sava manter-se firme ou, cada vez que fraquejasse, ele assumiria o controle. Ela o amava com todas as suas for­ças, e por mais que sofresse ao admitir isso, era o sexo bom que o atraía para ela.

Ela nunca deixaria de amá-lo, Rin admitiu, quando fecharam a porta da biblioteca, porque o amava pelo o que ele poderia ser, não pelo o que ele era.

O pedido de café foi feito imediatamente. Era assim que a vida de Sesshomaru fluía, Rin refletiu. Todos os seus caprichos eram realizados, até mesmo antecipados e na visão dele ela era apenas mais um membro de sua equipe para providenciar os serviços quando e como desejasse.

Enquanto aguardavam, ele ficou de costas para ela, demonstrando o seu desapontamento com relação à mu­dança de comportamento dela, de submissa a imprevi­sível. Ela permaneceu sentada e não se moveu até que a copeira retornasse com a bandeja. Naquele momento, Sesshomaru informou que não gostariam de ser incomodados.

Rin não esperou ser consultada, serviu o café e ofe­receu uma xícara a Sesshomaru, que recusou.

-# Eu acho que ambos sabemos que não viemos até aqui para tomar café - ele estava preparado para ser lógico.

Ele esperou mais do que o suficiente para que ela dis­sesse o que queria, fez questão de escutar cada palavra com muita atenção. Inclusive manteve a expressão in­diferente quando ela repetiu a mentira, pronunciando as mesmas palavras que desejara ouvir durante toda a sua vida adulta. Ela estava grávida e queria que ele acredi­tasse que era dele.

Sesshomaru se fechou, confiante com o teste que estava prestes a fazer para confirmar que ela era uma mentiro­sa. Sabendo que seria inútil, nunca tinha feito um tes­te de fertilidade, mas havia um marcado agora. Como membro da Família Real, recebeu todas as garantias de que tudo correria sob sigilo e que receberia tratamento prioritário.

O que havia de errado com Sesshomaru? Rin pensava, à medida que se mantinha cada vez mais rígido. Foi a pos­tura dele que a encorajou a escolher esse momento para conversarem, mas agora percebia que julgara mal. Era como se ele soubesse de algo que ela não tinha conheci­mento e era algo desfavorável a ela.

-# No que quer que você escolha acreditar, eu estou grávida e você é o pai do meu filho.

Os médicos foram bem específicos quando lhe dis­seram que ele teve sorte de sobreviver à doença que o acometeu quando jovem. O fato de não poder ter filhos era um preço bem pequeno a ser pago. Ele não espe­rava nada do teste de fertilidade, mas quando Rin o encarou, uma ponta de incerteza o invadiu. Mesmo ad­mitindo a possibilidade de ser pai, isso requeria uma das duas coisas: uma considerável probabilidade ou um teste científico. Ele escolheria a ciência.

O conhecimento de que não poderia ser pai era uma tristeza já estabelecida que sempre estimulou Sesshomaru a se arriscar mais, a voar mais alto, correr mais, pular mais rápido. E quando o seu pai morreu, ele se deu conta de que a vida poderia acabar em um piscar de olhos, o que era tudo o que precisava para continuar desafiando o destino.

Até agora...

Se houvesse uma pequena chance de Rin estar car­regando o seu filho, ela deveria ficar com ele. Não se tinha conhecimento de reversões de diagnósticos e esse era um risco para o qual não estava preparado.

-# Eu deixarei que pense no assunto - ela disse, atraindo a sua atenção.

Ele se conteve quando ela abriu a porta. A conversa estava terminada? Ele não se lembrava de ter chegado a nenhuma conclusão. Ela o desafiava outra vez, talvez para ver até onde poderia ir, mas escolhera o homem errado para tentar essa tática.

-# Durma bem - ele disse, sabendo que ela rolaria na cama sem o aconchego que um dava ao outro.

Ele esperava que Rin se virasse ao chegar à por­ta, que cedesse e corresse de volta para os seus braços, como sempre fazia.

-# Você também, Sesshomaru...

Ele não leu o relatório que recebeu no hospital. Colo­cou o envelope no bolso da calça e não o pegou mais até estar a quilômetros de distância da cidade.

Precisava treinar um garanhão para a corrida Palio anual e o animal pareceu satisfeito em ajudá-lo a por para fora sua angústia. Quando finalmente puxou as ré­deas, saltou do cavalo e livrou-o dos freios, de modo que Fuoco pudesse passear livremente pela fina grama marrom, a única que servia de alimento naquela região das montanhas.

-# Poderá beber água mais tarde, quando estiver mais frio - prometeu para o garanhão, que relinchou e, com o focinho, empurrou o braço de Sesshomaru.

O cavalo tinha sentido o odor da água gelada que des­cia em correntezas, mas não poderia bebê-la até parar de suar. Sesshomaru aproximou o rosto do pêlo aveludado do focinho e respirou junto com o animal. Tinha certeza de que Fuoco e ele venceriam a corrida.

-# Ainda não, Fuoco. Poderá beber água quando for seguro, do mesmo modo que o deixarei em segurança durante a competição.

O nome do cavalo combinava com ele: era um ani­mal de natureza fogosa. E venceria o Palio... se sobrevi­vesse. A corrida durava menos de dois minutos, mas era uma das mais perigosas e violentas do mundo. As pedras arredondadas que pavimentavam as ruas eram terríveis para os cascos.

-# Vamos proteger um ao outro, Fuoco - Sesshomaru mur­murou e, com uma risada confiante, deu um tapinha no pescoço do cavalo e se afastou.

Tirou o envelope do bolso, retirou o relatório e, após examiná-lo, deu-se conta de que o simples pedaço de papel apresentava um bom motivo para ser lido. Apoiou um dos pés sobre uma pedra posicionada à bei­ra de um desfiladeiro e vislumbrou a amplidão à sua frente, sabendo agora que era capaz de mergulhar nas glórias da natureza no caso de tudo o mais sair errado. Naquele momento, sentia como se fogos de artifício estourassem dentro de sua cabeça... fogos de artifício que coloriam uma nova possibilidade... a possibilidade de ser pai.

Preparou-se também para uma eventual frustração. Ao terminar a leitura do relatório, fechou o punho com for­ça até que os nós dos dedos embranquecessem. Concen­trou-se para controlar a respiração. Jamais hesitara em momento algum de sua vida, mas agora era diferente.

Ele podia ser pai. A notícia o invadiu e junto veio uma sensação de urgência que nunca experimentara antes. Se fosse o pai do filho de Rin, queria estar com ela imediatamente. Se o filho de Rin fosse dele, era sua obrigação amá-lo e protegê-lo e não havia motivo para Rin lhe dar um ultimato, ele decidiria o que fariam daqui por diante.

Ficou aliviado ao vê-la e foi preciso muito esforço para retirar o que havia dito a ela antes do almoço. Era óbvio que estava errado e tomou algumas providências antes. Mandou uma mensagem por um dos funcionários, convidando-a para um lanche com vista para o lago. Pen­sou em tudo, queria surpreendê-la, mas acima de tudo, controlaria a situação.

-# Eu fico feliz por você ter aceito o convite - ele disse, quando ela chegou ao terraço. Ela tinha se arru­mado toda, o que Sesshomaru considerou como um bom sinal.

-# Podemos dar um passeio primeiro? - Ele sugeriu.

-# Ou você prefere lanchar logo?

-# Eu gostaria de conversar, Sesshomaru - ela estava com o olhar e a voz firmes.

-# Mas eu gostaria que você visse uma coisa... - Ele se levantou, não estava preparado para aceitar desafios.

A resposta dela foi inclinar a cabeça, o que devia sig­nificar sim, ou não.

-# Eu acho que nos surpreenderemos - ele disse, es­perando impaciente que ela o seguisse.

-# De forma agradável, eu espero - ela rebateu, com um certo tom de humor na voz.

-# Eu espero que seja assim... - ele mesmo percebeu uma ponta de irritação em sua voz e precisava suprimir isso. - Podemos? - Ofereceu o braço. Ela recusou e preferiu caminhar ao seu lado... não tão perto.

Ele a levou para um lento passeio pelo palácio, ima­ginando onde encontrara tanta paciência para tal. Estava tomado pela notícia de que poderia ser pai. Queria levá-la para o quarto, fechar a porta e lhe contar a verdade e pedir que ela fizesse os exames para confirmarem. Mas esse não era o jeito de ganhar a confiança dela, e se quisesse ter uma relação boa com a mulher que deveria estar carregando o seu filho, teria que demonstrar mais sutileza.

Eles viram muitos dos tesouros que não estavam abertos a visitação pública, quando chegaram à escada­ria estreita que levava à torre, Sesshomaru relaxou um pouco. Mas agora estavam na parte do passeio que realmente o preocupava. Ele tinha certeza de que quando visse o que preparara para ela, Rin esqueceria essa determi­nação recém-adquirida para desafiá-lo e voltaria para ele como a ratinha gentil. E poderia sentir todo aquele amor que estava acostumado a ver em seus olhos voltar a brilhar.

Era o lugar mais romântico que Rin já vira... uma saleta no alto da pequena torre com uma iluminação per­feita. Ela já havia achado tudo maravilhoso antes de fa­zer a pergunta a Sesshomaru:

-# É a vista norte?

-# A posição perfeita para o estúdio de um artista - ele confirmou, observando-a de perto.

A animação de Rin desapareceu repentinamente. Sesshomaru fizera uma pesquisa perfeita para agradá-la. Como toda a pesquisa que fizera a seu respeito antes de trazê-la até ali. Ele nunca se preocupou em fazer isso antes. Rin demonstrava desconfiança e tristeza enquanto olhava ao redor. Seria fácil pensar que havia se desinteressa­do por Sesshomaru, mas ela nunca conseguiria. Se pelo menos esse pudesse ter sido um daqueles momentos felizes sem amarras, o tipo de coisa que nunca teve com ele.

Mas agora? Tudo no comportamento dele demonstra­va que havia algo mais por trás de tudo aquilo. Quando Sesshomaru fora tão empenhado, a não ser quando esperava por sexo? Por mais que ela achasse que algo de diferente o estivesse motivando agora.

-#Por favor, não repare na bagunça que o antigo usuá­rio deixou...

Percebendo agora a bagunça de coisas em desuso lar­gadas perto da parede, Rin descobriu que só perce­beu o potencial para um estúdio artístico quando entrou. Sesshomaru estava certo quando disse que a sala era perfeita para isso. A vista era quase infinita, o espaço e uma luz como essa eram tudo com o que sempre sonhara. Ele sabia disso, era seu truque.

Truque para quê? Para torná-la sua amante oficial, talvez? Madame Rin Pompadour de Niroli? Rin tentou rir, mas, assim como Sesshomaru, estava a quilômetros de distância.

Como Sesshomaru continuava de pé observando-a, sabia que ele aguardava algum comentário. O que poderia dizer? Ele era tudo o que sempre quisera, ela não precisava de mais nada. Sua resposta honesta para esse presente es­tranho era a pesada melancolia que sentia no fundo do coração. Isso não era o suficiente, e se fosse, havia che­gado muito tarde.

-# O que você acha? - Ele perguntou.

-# Não sei o que pensar. O que você está me ofere­cendo, Sesshoamru? Um estúdio que eu posso visitar de tempos em tempos? - Rin sacudiu a cabeça com tristeza. - O quê?

Sesshomaru comprimiu os olhos, afrontando, o que a dei­xou derrubada. Ele não estava acostumado a ter os seus presentes rejeitados, além de ter tido pouco tempo para organizar esse "presente", valorizando ao máximo o lugar. Talvez, se tivesse tido mais tempo, poderia ter encontrado um cavalete, paleta de cores e tintas... um grande suborno. Mas suborno para quê? Para realizar o quê? Ele nem registrou o que ela lhe disse sobre o bebê.

-# Eu mandei comprar tintas a óleo para você...

O fato de ele saber tanto sobre os seus desejos só a deixava mais temerosa. Sesshomaru estava sempre um passo a sua frente. Quando retornasse para casa, pretendia alu­gar um pequeno lugar para morar e havia imaginado um lugar como esse, com vista para o norte, onde pudesse pintar com uma grande variedade de cores...

Ela não poderia se permitir perder tempo com uma busca supérflua, Rin percebeu. Abraçando a barri­ga com intuito de protegê-la, olhou mais uma vez ao redor.

O gesto simples o pegou de surpresa. Ela sempre pensava primeiro no bebê, depois em si mesma. Ele se emocionou, era tudo muito novo... Ele sentiu admiração, animação, ternura, tudo isso com uma profunda neces­sidade de passar os últimos meses da gravidez de Rin com ela, para depois poderem criar o filho e mantê-lo sob sua proteção. Ela não poderia privá-lo disso.

-# Isso é para você - declarou impacientemente, quando ela não se virou para ele imediatamente. - Eu fiz isso para você - tornou a dizer, esperando que ela se entusiasmasse. - Eu só quero que seja feliz.

-# Feliz...

-# Você em breve será mãe.

O coração de Rin se encheu de alegria. Então ele finalmente estava aceitando isso.

-# E o filho é meu? - ele perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-# Você deveria saber que sim... - A confiança dela vacilou ao olhar para ele. - Sesshomaru, você tem algo para me dizer, não é?

-# Talvez - ele admitiu.

-# Então o que é? - Ela tremeu, quando ele ficou em silêncio antes de responder.

-# Depois de todas as doenças que tive quando crian­ça, os médicos me disseram que eu seria estéril.

Rin arregalou os olhos espantada. Era a vez de Sesshomaru falar alto e rápido, mas agora compreendia muita coisa a respeito dele.

-#E agora? -ela perguntou gentilmente.

-#Agora eu sei que não.

-#Como soube? - ela perguntou.

-# Eu fiz um exame.

Ele voltou a ser cauteloso, como se esperasse que Rin achasse um defeito nele agora.

-# Oh, Sesshomaru... — segurando as mãos dele, ela as apro­ximou de seu rosto e fez um carinho.


	13. Capitulo 11

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

No momento em que Rin tornou-se mais terna com ele, Sesshomaru se alegrou.

-# Você pode estar carregando o meu bebê... - Sesshomaru mal conseguia conter o prazer ao pronunciar tais pala­vras. O teste havia mudado a sua percepção da vida... de Rin, dele mesmo, com relação a tudo.

-# Posso? - A voz dela ainda era gentil e lenta, po­rém ansiosa.

-# E se você está... - ele continuou, afastando as preocupações dela - então ficará comigo...

-# Isso é um convite - ela perguntou com firmeza - ou você está me proibindo de deixá-lo, Sesshomaru?

Ele estava surpreso com a mudança dela, principal­mente por já ter lhe dado tanta demonstração de carinho. Deveria esperar por isso. E considerando o modo como se comportou na noite passada, deveria estar preparado para isso. Ele gostaria de poder definir o ponto de mu­dança de Rin e voltar o tempo para a época em que era mais obsequiosa. Mas não havia meio-termo: a única opção dela era concordar com o plano de Sesshomaru.

-# Eu esperava que, quando finalmente o convences­se sobre o nosso bebê, você se alegraria como eu...

-# E estou muito alegre - ele garantiu.

Ela não parecia convencida e lhe deu as costas para olhar pela janela.

Rin não estava apreciando a vista. Não conseguia ver nada da torre, apenas a poeira e a fuligem do des­prezo. O estúdio era um problema para ser solucionado mais tarde, assim como ela e a única coisa com que Sesshomaru se importava, era que seria pai.

-# Obviamente, eu não posso saber com certeza que sou o pai do seu bebê até que ele nasça - ele declarou, quebrando o silêncio com um fato cruel.

-# E o que fará então? - Ela se virou para encará-lo.

-# Podemos fazer um simples exame.

-# Por que você é um membro da Família Real? - Ela acrescentou, olhando para fora outra vez.

-# Não torne as coisas mais difíceis do que já são, Rin.

-# Mais difíceis? - Ela olhou para ele, surpresa.

-# Você parece que não percebe o que lhe estou ofe­recendo.

-# Você quer que eu faça um exame. Acho que enten­di essa parte.

Quando ela o olhou, percebeu uma gama de emoções em seu olhar. Havia afronta e agonia, mas ela se fixou no que ele menos esperava, e que não lhe agradava, e era pena.

-# Eu pensei que fosse isso o que você desejava... - Ele gesticulou, mostrando a sala.

O estúdio estava longe de ser o que ela desejava. Mas qualquer coisa que Sesshomaru dissesse por mais profun­damente que ferisse o amor que sentia por ele, nunca conseguiria extirpá-lo de seu coração. Teria de conviver com isso. E talvez ele estivesse certo, ela poderia estar sendo irracional. Não foi por isso que veio para Niroli? Sesshomaru estava quase aceitando o filho, então ela não deveria ignorar como se sentia com o relacionamento deles e pensar só no bebê?

-# Você não teria que ficar em Niroli se o exame desse negativo - ele continuou, como se ela já tivesse con­cordado.

_Se o exame der negativo? _Ele estava falando sério? Ainda achava que havia uma remota chance de estar mentindo para ele? Ela ficava triste por constatar que Sesshomaru a conhecia pouco. Ela o conhecia. Sabia que a infertilidade para ele era como a perda de um membro e que ele desejava tanto um filho, que a possibilidade de ser pai dava um novo colorido a sua vida. Por isso corte­java o perigo, por não ter nada a perder.

-# Você deve decidir o que pretende fazer...

Ele a interrompeu antes que concluísse o pensamen­to.

-# Eu fico feliz que entenda - ele disse como se esti­vesse fechando um contrato. - E quando o bebê nascer haverá um outro exame simples...

Rin ergueu a mão para calá-lo. Era contra qualquer procedimento desnecessário em um recém-nascido.

-# É simples, um exame não invasivo - Sesshomaru prosse­guia, lendo os pensamentos dela. - O sangue é retirado do cordão umbilical do bebê...

Ela não estava mais escutando, não queria.

Ela olhava para ele com o rosto inflamado de pai­xão.

-# Você não entendeu, não é, Sesshomaru? É o meu bebê... meu e seu! E não permitirei que o nosso bebê seja sub­metido a uma bateria de exames apenas para provar o que eu já sei!

A força com que ela reagiu o deixou surpreso. Ela estava gritando com ele de uma forma que jamais ima­ginou que fosse capaz e quando Sesshomaru deu um passo em sua direção, ela o afastou com o braço.

-# Não toque em mim, Sesshomaru! Eu já ouvi o suficiente! Pensei que você quisesse conversar comigo porque es­tava disposto a encontrar a melhor solução para o nosso bebê, mas em vez disso, você insulta a mim e ao nosso bebê com essa conversa de exames. Você não acredita em mim! - ela gritou quando ele tentou segurá-la.

-# Acalme-se, Carrie! Isso pode não ser bom para o bebê...

-# Não ouse demonstrar preocupação com o meu fi­lho, já que não está preparado para ser pai!

Ele ouvira dizer que a gravidez mexia com o emocio­nal da mulher, mas não poderia imaginar o quanto.

-# Estou tentando facilitar as coisas para você, Rin...

-# Facilitar? - ela disse incrédula.

-# Aceitei a sua gravidez - ele disse pacientemente. - Assim como aceitei o fato de o filho poder ser meu...

-# Poder? - ela o interrompeu. - Poder estar carre­gando um filho seu? Você aceitou isso?

-# Eu quero que seja feliz, Rin... - ele foi forçado a parar quando os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. E quando olhou em volta na sala da torre, o lugar que preparou no intuito de mantê-la em Niroli, a culpa o in­vadiu como uma avalanche. - Por favor, escute o que tenho para dizer.

-# Não, Sesshomaru - ela sacudiu a cabeça, agora mais cal­ma. - Não quero ouvir mais nada.

Quando ela passou por ele, Sesshomaru a segurou com força, mas ela permaneceu firme e não reagiu.

-# Deixe-me ir, Sesshomaru. Nós já terminamos.

Ele não podia deixá-la ir.

-# Não até você concordar com os meus termos.

-# Seus termos?

Ele a deixou ir. Soltou os braços dela e recuou. Ele nunca tinha usado a força com uma mulher.

-# Estou lhe oferecendo um lar, Rin...

-# Como um cachorro perdido?

-# Como uma mulher que pode estar carregando o meu filho. Você não tem casa em Londres e está com muito pouco dinheiro...

-#Você confia nas suas investigações, Sesshomaru.

-# Você esperava que eu ficasse sentado sem fazer nada?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, muito arrasada para falar algu­ma coisa.

-# Eu fiz planos. - Ele queria fazê-la sorrir outra vez e sabia que era possível. - Anunciarei o nosso noivado agora mesmo e então nos casaremos logo depois.

Sesshomaru estava lhe propondo casamento? Rin vacilou diante disso. Foi então que percebeu que ele esperava uma resposta.

-# Isso faz sentido, Rin - ele insistiu.

-# Você quer dizer que o casamento faz sentido? - Ela percebeu vagamente que ele concordou com a ca­beça, encorajando-a. - E o que vem depois, Sesshomaru? Um divórcio-relâmpago? Ou, melhor ainda, uma anulação? E o que acontece se os exames provarem que você não é o pai do meu filho?

-# Existe essa possibilidade?

-# Se o exame for feito em Niroli, eu devo pensar que qualquer coisa é possível para um membro da Família Real.

Ele surpreendeu-se diante da acusação.

-# Por favor, não me insulte ou ao meu país.

-# Você não me insultou com uma sugestão vulgar de um casamento sem sentido e sem amor?

-# Talvez eu devesse lhe assegurar que Niroli tem um hospital de alta tecnologia onde tudo será feito sem o doador ser identificado. E eu nunca concordaria com um procedimento que infligisse qualquer sofrimento a um bebê.

-# Ao _nosso _bebê - ela corrigiu.

Já era hora de encarar os fatos. Nada havia mudado no que se referia a Sesshomaru. Ela sempre acreditou que existisse um lado transitório nele, mas Rin corria muitos riscos ao ouvir o próprio coração quando o assunto era Sesshomaru. Ele a pediu em casamento, o que era a realização de um sonho, a menos que esse sonho agora fosse um pesadelo. A sua oferta não passava de uma tática para mantê-la no palácio até que o bebê nascesse para que descobrisse se era o pai.

-# Você não precisa se casar comigo. Tudo o que peço é que reconheça o nosso filho...

-# Se o filho for meu, você pode ter tudo o que qui­ser.

-# Eu já lhe disse não quero nada!

-# Então você não deseja uma proteção real para o nosso bebê?

Todos os medos do passado voltaram. Tudo em nome da segurança do seu bebê e os ganhos dela nunca prove-riam o que Sesshomaru estava oferecendo.

-# Toda criança pertencente a Família Real recebe proteção real como algo natural - ele continuou sua­vemente.

Tudo o que ela fizesse para o seu filho nunca seria suficiente. Ela precisava de ajuda profissional e proteção e isso custava mais do que poderia bancar.

-#Nós poderíamos fazer um acordo formal para permi­tir que medidas de segurança fossem postas em prática.

-# Um acordo formal? O casamento é um acordo for­mal, e sob os termos desse acordo, qualquer filho nosso terá direito a proteção.

Rin sentiu que o sangue lhe fugiu do rosto. Sesshomaru havia pensado em tudo e falava com desembaraço so­bre casamento. Fazia com que parecesse qualquer outro contrato de negócios. Ela pensava no bebê e nela como uma família, enquanto Sesshomaru ainda estava olhando para o futuro de um ponto de vista individual.

-# Não quero me casar com você, Sesshomaru.

-# O quê? - As feições dele estavam transfiguradas. - Por que não?

-# Porque você não me ama.

-# O que o amor tem a ver com isso? Pensei que você desejasse segurança para o nosso filho.

Um casamento tenebroso, sem amor... era isso que Sesshomaru achava que ela desejava?

-# Então, nós entramos em um casamento por conve­niência para deixarmos tudo organizado?

-# Exatamente - ele disse aliviado.

-# Mas eu não quero isso.

Ele estava começando a ficar impaciente. Estava ofe­recendo um brilhante casamento a Rin. Sempre desejou uma família e dentro dos seus princípios, esse era um contrato perfeito com benefícios para ambos os lados. Os exames eram essenciais. Ele não pretendia correr qualquer risco desnecessário. Um casamento era facil­mente desfeito, mas não poderia reconhecer um filho até que tivesse certeza.

-# É assim que será - ele disse, percebendo que Rin devia estar mais calma com as idéias que colocara em seus planos. - Você se casará comigo para que o nosso filho receba a proteção. Eu cuidarei do nosso bebê, Rin, qualquer que seja o resultado do exame. - Pela ex­pressão dela, não conseguia saber se ela havia entendido o significado de sua proposta. - Se o filho for meu ou não - ele enfatizou - de qualquer modo, terá a minha proteção.

-# E se eu não concordar? - ela perguntou com tranqüilidade.

Ele não podia acreditar que ela ainda estivesse recu­sando.

-# Ou você concorda, ou não terá nada. - Ele foi direto.

-# E essa oferta de casamento não é porque você me ama, mas por não querer que uma criança real tenha a chance de ser criada fora do casamento?

A análise que ela fez da situação estava sarcasticamente correta.

-# A decisão é sua. - Ele sossegou, agora confiante do resultado. Nenhuma mulher abandonaria a riqueza e a posição que ele estava oferecendo.

-# Você ainda pensa que o problema é dinheiro, não é, Sesshomaru? O dinheiro não significa nada para mim, assim como sua posição real...

-# Lindas palavras, Rin, mas você não esqueceu de uma coisa?

-# Meu filho? Meu filho está sempre à frente de tudo para mim, Sesshomaru. Recusando a sua proposta de casamen­to, estou protegendo meu filho de um homem que não sabe amar. Você pensa que eu não sei que o único motivo que o levou a me pedir em casamento é porque não pode ter certeza se estou carregando o seu herdeiro?

-# Eu não estou preparado para entrar nessa discus­são - ele falou friamente. - Estes são os meus termos. Você pode aceitá-los ou não.

-# Então eu não os aceitarei - ela declarou com desdém. - E por favor, não se preocupe com o meu transporte. Eu posso ir para o aeroporto sem a sua ajuda também.

Isso não era tão fácil assim. Ele não poderia deixar partir a mulher que poderia ser a mãe de seu filho. Im­pensável! Depois que ela se acalmasse, ele tentaria con­vencê-la.

-# Pense no que eu lhe disse - ele gritou quando ela saiu da sala.

Não sabia se ela havia escutado, e continuou para­do até não ouvir mais o som de seus passos enraiveci­dos. Considerou outra vez a oferta que ela recusara e a seguiu.

O que o irritava era saber que ela estava certa em muitas questões. Como pôde ter pensado nela como uma ratinha? Ela tinha mais caráter do que imaginava. Ele não deveria ter se precipitado. Daria um passeio pelos jardins para colocar as idéias em ordem. Ao ficar com ele, ela estaria tomando uma grande decisão, mas Rin mudou de idéia.

Ele gostava de tê-la por perto, refletiu, enquanto an­dava pelo gramado. Estar com ela era uma verdadeira montanha-russa, mas mesmo assim se pegou procuran­do-a em seu lugar favorito no lago. Sentia-se vivo quan­do estava com ela.

E ela teria o seu filho.

E a pressa que o invadia era a melhor coisa que já sentira. Ele não precisava do exame para ter certeza. Ela era a única mulher que desejava, a mãe que queria para o seu filho. A mãe de seus filhos deveria ser brava e ter o espírito de Rin. Ele faria de tudo para convencê-la de seu ponto de vista, e se isso significasse renunciar ao trono de Niroli, ele o faria também.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooOooo

**Rukia hime; A Kagura não tem muita participação nesta história, e como vc pode perceber mesmo quando o Sesshy descobre que pode ser pai ele ainda haje como um idiota. Realmente a Kagura e uma vc pode ver ele propos casamento, más pelo motivo errado ela quer que ele se case com ela por amor e não pelo bebe, no próximo capitulo a Rin vai embora, ele não acreditou, muito quando ela disse que poderia ir pro aeroporto sozinha....**

**Naia-chan: Pode deixa que pretendo coloca o máximo de capitulos que eu conseguir ainda hoje....Todo mundo quer um Sesshy......rsrsrs**


	14. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO DOZE**

Selando o envelope, Rin levantou-se da confortá­vel poltrona próxima à janela do escritório para tocar o sino. Quando o empregado chegou, ela o entregou a carta.

-# Poderia me fazer a gentileza de entrega isso à prin­cesa Izayoi, por favor?

-# Certamente, _signorina _Evans.

Quando Rin deu uma última olhada ao redor, sabia que jamais esqueceria os dias passados em Niroli. Esta­va triste por partir, sabia o quanto era sortuda por ter sido convidada para ficar no palácio e feliz por ter feito uma amiga como a princesa Izayoi.

A carta que escreveu para a mãe de Sesshomaru era uma sa­ída covarde, mas não poderia correr o risco de ser per­suadida pela princesa a ficar. A princesa Izayoi já estava desconfiada de sua gravidez, pois Rin tinha enjoado pela manhã. Precisava deixar Niroli antes que a princesa descobrisse a verdade sobre o pai da criança. Era preciso partir antes que a princesa descobrisse e tentasse intervir em seu caso com Sesshomaru ou pior ainda, concluísse que ela não passava de uma trapaceira que se intrometera em seu caminho para conquistar a sua afeição com o único propósito de ganhar uma forte aliada.

Rin não poderia perder a amizade de uma mulher que passara a admirar. A melhor coisa era buscar ajuda jurídica em Londres. Já perdera muito tempo com o pen­samento infantil de que Sesshomaru estava interessado no filho. Precisava ir embora e continuar sua vida. Agora, restava esperar o táxi que a levaria para o aeroporto.

-# Sob que circunstâncias a srta. Evans deixou o pa­lácio? - Sesshomaru estava explodindo de raiva quando se im­pôs diante do criado real. - Por que não fui informado de sua partida imediatamente? Deixe para lá - ele disse irritado.

Não conseguindo contatar Rin por telefone, foi até a suíte dela para certificar-se de que estava vazia.

Sesshomaru já a havia procurado nos jardins e no palácio todo. Finalmente voltou para encarar sua mãe, que se recusava a recebê-lo e que lhe enviara uma mensagem pelo criado dizendo que, graças a ele, Rin voltou para casa em Londres.

-#Voltou para casa em Londres? - Londres era um lugar enorme e, até onde sabia, ela não tinha para onde voltar.

Atravessando a sala, pegou o telefone. Não era do seu feitio correr atrás das coisas sem se preparar devidamen­te. E, nesse momento, a única preparação de que precisa­va era telefonar para a segurança do aeroporto e ordenar que Rin fosse detida no portão de embarque.

Isso seria simples, mas foi interrompido por uma liga­ção do escritório do rei. O seu avô queria vê-lo.

-# O rei terá que esperar - ele ignorou o arfar de espanto do outro lado da linha, apesar de ter amenizado a recusa com uma breve desculpa logo depois. Sua mãe ligou, começando por preveni-lo para não jogar fora a sua única chance de felicidade.

Que chance de felicidade? Ele pisou fundo no ace­lerador. Só ele poderia saber o que o fazia feliz e todos em Niroli estavam especulando de forma errada. Não se tratava do trono de Niroli ou de um casamento vantajoso com Kagura. Tratava-se de Rin, Rin Evans, a sua ratinha.

Antes de sair do palácio, escreveu uma carta formal abrindo mão de todos os seus direitos ao trono de Niroli. Ele baseou a sua renúncia em uma das leis: "Nenhum membro da Família Real deve se casar sem o prévio consentimento e aprovação do Soberano." Qualquer ca­samento consumado que fosse contra as leis implicaria em exclusão e privação dos privilégios. Ele se casaria com Rin por amor, não por conveniência, ela signifi­cava mais para ele do que qualquer tolice arcaica. Rin lhe mostrara uma alternativa para levar a vida. E Sesshomaru a jogara fora. E agora precisava alcançar aquele vôo para Londres antes que a perdesse.

Ele estava muito atrasado. Mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria colocar os seus sentimentos em palavras. Olhando para o céu vazio, não via nem um rastro de va­por. Não tinha idéia para onde ela estava indo, já que Rin não deixou endereço.

Ela não tinha nada, Sesshomaru se lembrou, já preocupado com o bem-estar de Rin. Virando-se para a janela, ali­viou a frustração xingando.

Ela ficaria em uma modesta pensão até conseguir um apartamento aconchegante para alugar. Isso levaria menos de uma semana. Rin sabia que a pequena man­são que alugava quartos seria a melhor escolha.

Com a pequena quantia deixada por seus parentes, ela poderia pagar os três meses de depósito, e comprar al­guns produtos de limpeza.

E isso não era como o estúdio manchado na torre, era uma realidade feliz, sustentada por ela. Não que isso fosse suficiente para espantar a tristeza. Mas ao se ver com o rosto sujo no espelho, deveria ficar satisfeita por poder pagar por cada centímetro daquele lugar. Rin tinha sua vida de volta e brevemente haveria uma outra vida com a qual se preocupar. Mas ainda sofria ao pensar em Sesshomaru.

Ela evitava todos os jornais e não tinha a menor idéia do que estava se passando em Niroli. Talvez Sesshomaru já es­tivesse noivo de Kagura. Agora que sabia que poderia ter um filho e herdeiro, o que poderia detê-lo?

Para evitar qualquer complicação, ela esqueceu-se de sua vida passada. Nem Kaede, do escritório, tinha o seu novo endereço e telefone. Talvez um dia, mas não agora. Não se tratava apenas de alguns dias para curar as feri­das e sim de uma vida nova. Era a única maneira que encontrara para manter o seu bebê seguro.

Sem Sesshomaru para providenciar a segurança, Rin che­gou à conclusão de que a única maneira de manter o seu bebê seguro era se afastando da família real mais rica do mundo. Viver em Londres não era o ideal, mas se lem­brou de que às vezes a melhor maneira de se esconder é no meio da multidão.

A única coisa surpreendente que aconteceu foi que o seu primeiro quadro, criado no fervor da tristeza, atraiu mais atenção do que ousou esperar. Os esboços preli­minares, que serviram de base para o primeiro quadro, receberam uma excelente resposta de uma pequena galeria em Londres e agora ela trabalhava em uma coleção para eles.

Ela era uma artista profissional. Tudo o que sempre desejou.

Quase tudo...

Não exatamente...

Livrando-se dos pensamentos, Rin pegou a paleta e inclinou a cabeça para visualizar a sua última criação. Eram buganvílias lilases e púrpuras se espalhando pe­las muralhas do palácio... ela precisava trincar os den­tes para tentar não pensar em Sesshomaru e ainda assim não funcionava.

Ela continuou pintando, encontrando alívio para vá­rias coisas, como sempre acontecia. Quanto mais produ­zia, mais as pinturas saíam...

Rin não se virou quando a campainha tocou lá em­baixo na lojinha de artesanatos. Por que deveria? Não conhecia ninguém daquela área de Londres e ninguém a conhecia...

Mas havia algo de diferente no ar quando a campainha cessou. Alguma coisa a deixou toda arrepiada na nuca. Foi quando detectou um aroma familiar no ambiente.

-# Rin?

Segurando-se firme na prateleira para não cair, virou-se lentamente.

-# Como... - a voz falhou antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Foi a força de Sesshomaru que a segurou antes que caísse o chão. Ele estava ensopado pela chuva, pre­cisava fazer a barba e sua calças jeans também estavam molhadas. Ele parecia exausto, mas...

-# Finalmente - ele deu um daqueles sorrisos traves­sos, enfiando a fotografia que trazia de volta no bolso.

-# Como você me encontrou? - Parecia que estava sonhando, mas Rin não ousou se mover para que ele não desaparecesse.

-# Suas pinturas... - Ele suspirou aliviado. Quando a voz dele desafinou, ela teve vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Ele estava com os olhos brilhando de alegria, de triun­fo e com algo mais que ela se recusava a ver.

-# Mas há dúzias de galerias de arte em Londres...

-# Centenas... - Sesshomaru garantiu tranquilamente. Rin ficou em transe, nada parecia real.

-#Deixe-me pegar isso para você...

-# Não - quando Sesshomaru se aproximou para ajudá-la a carregar a bolsa, ela segurou-a firme contra o peito. - Não, obrigada, eu consigo... - Consigo? Ela mal conseguia ficar de pé nessa situação. Queria sair da loja e pegar um pouco de chuva no rosto para se aclamar por ter visto Sesshomaru. Os olhos dele brilhavam como aço à medida que olhava para ela, mas era impossível ler os seus pensamentos. Rin podia sentir a aura dele... Podia sentir a energia que emanava dele e a invadia. Era preciso lutar contra isso para manter as idéias em ordem. Será que ele realmente estava satisfeito em vê-la ou seria por ter terminado a caçada? Ele tentou chantageá-la e ela o iludiu. Ele não poderia ter mudado tanto, não deixaria isso passar em branco...

E ela não queria mais sofrimento. Não poderia retor­nar à incerteza e à humilhação. Não gostaria de retor­nar para uma relação solitária. Mas também não poderia tolerar perdê-lo outra vez, Rin pensou, olhando para ele.

Mas e se ele não tivesse mudado os planos? E se ainda tentasse dobrá-la para que fizesse o que queria? Não poderia passar o resto da vida fugindo. Ela dese­java uma vida feliz para o seu bebê, isso significava uma vida estável. Ela se estabilizaria e chamaria algum lugar de casa, mesmo que fosse um pequeno aparta­mento...

E então Sesshomaru espirrou, apresentando um problema mais imediato.

-# É melhor você voltar para o meu estúdio e se secar antes que pegue uma pneumonia - percebendo o modo como ele interpretou o convite, rapidamente mudou a sugestão - ou podemos tomar um café em algum lugar - mas as faces já estavam pegando fogo, demonstrando o quanto o amava, o quanto sentia a sua falta e como se preocupava com ele.

-# Boa idéia - ele disse com suavidade. Atravessando a rua, eles entraram em um restaurante próximo e ela pediu dois cafés, pensando que o barulho e a confusão encobririam qualquer silêncio constrange­dor que surgisse entre eles. Por trás da agitação, ainda estava desconfiada, vulnerável e com medo de criar fal­sas expectativas. Sim, ele passou por várias situações enquanto a procurava, mas não significava que Sesshomaru ti­vesse, de repente, desenvolvido um lado afetuoso. Sesshomaru simplesmente não admitia derrota.

Depois de pegar os dois cafés para eles, Sesshomaru conse­guiu uma mesa próxima à janela.

-# Eu preciso que você volte para Niroli comigo, Rin.

Ela ficou surpresa, não acreditava que Sesshomaru tivesse pronunciado essas palavras logo de saída. Ele estava se comportando como se nunca tivessem se separado e ela mantinha a mesma posição de antes.

Ele a encarou. Será que ela teria esquecido como era enfrentar o desejo de Sesshomaru quando ele estava explodindo de prazer?

-# Você tentou me chantagear para ficar com você - ela lembrou. - Não pode fazer isso, Sesshomaru. Assim como não pode me obrigar a ir agora.

-#Estou aqui porque precisamos discutir o futuro do nosso bebê.

Ele sabia como conseguir dobrá-la. Ela sempre colo­caria o bebê na frente e ele sabia disso.

-# Então conversaremos aqui em Londres.

-# Não... Algumas coisas mudaram. Tenho que voltar para Niroli agora mesmo...

Rin ficou pálida.

-# Sua mãe...

-# Minha mãe está bem. É outra coisa que não pode esperar.

Se a saúde do rei tivesse piorado ela saberia, Rin pensou, determinada a manter-se firme.

-# Minha casa é aqui em Londres, Sesshomaru.

-# Se eu pudesse ficar mais tempo, eu ficaria. Mas estão precisando de mim em Niroli.

Quando ele se curvou sobre a mesa para enfatizar a urgência de seu compromisso, Rin imediatamente pensou em Kagura. E ela estaria desempenhando um segundo papel diante da futura noiva de Sesshomaru.

-# Meu irmão mais novo, Miroku, está tentando contor­nar uma crise na vinícola em Niroli e precisa urgente­mente da minha ajuda...

Ela se sentiu culpada por ter pensado mal dele, mas depois das táticas de Sesshomaru em Niroli, tinha que se asse­gurar de que não se tratava de um outro truque.

-# Eu farei o que puder para ajudar - ele continuou - e preciso estar com ele o mais rápido possível.

Ela supôs que Sesshomaru já havia gasto mais tempo pro­curando-a do que podia imaginar. Mas isso era típico de Sesshomaru, vivia muito ocupado. Tinha de ir para Niroli ajudar o irmão, mas era polivalente e estava negligen­ciando as pendências de sua vida pessoal. O bebê e ela eram apenas mais uma pendência. Ela imaginou como ele poderia ser tão prático com relação a uma criança que ocupava todos os pensamentos dela.

-# Você poderia fazer os exames de rotina em Niroli - ele continuou, instintivamente tocando em seu ponto fraco outra vez. - Sem falar na sua primeira ultra-sonografia... - Olhou para ela com expectativa.

-# Eu já tenho uma marcada, Sesshomaru. Será amanhã...

-# Eu gostaria de ir com você...

Ela mexeu o café várias vezes, qualquer coisa para não olhar para ele.

-# Bem? - Ele propôs. - O que você acha? Sem levantar a cabeça, ela disse a verdade.

-# Eu acho que isso é golpe baixo, Sesshomaru. Acho que você está jogando sujo.

-# Quando é preciso... - ele concordou. Ela então o encarou.

-# E o que a princesa Kagura achará desse acordo?

-# O que isso tem a ver com ela?

-# Quase tudo, eu diria, você se casará com ela.

-# Casar?

Quando Sesshomaru fez uma careta, ela olhou para o outro lado, não queria se encher de esperanças.

-# Esqueça Kagura, Rin, tire-a de sua cabeça. Isso não acontecerá.

Ela ficou tão aliviada que quase pulou no pescoço dele, mas felizmente não o fez.

-# Entendo que você precise voltar para Niroli. A fa­mília deve sempre vir em primeiro lugar. Talvez, quando a crise na vinícola estiver solucionada, nós possamos conversar. Ou você pretende ficar em Niroli? - Era a forma mais fácil de perguntar se aceitaria ser o rei.

-# A matriz do meu escritório é em Londres - ele respondeu friamente.

-# Então, você virá com freqüência para Londres?

-# E você, Rin? - Ele perguntou, em vez de res­ponder. - Você voltará a trabalhar para mim, quando o bebê estiver mais velho?

-# Não sei, Sesshomaru - Rin respondeu honestamente. Ela não queria excluir nenhuma possibilidade antes de ter certeza de que poderia sustentar o filho. - Com o bebê, e agora com as minhas pinturas, não sei se conse­guirei trabalhar em um escritório outra vez.

-# Nós sentiremos a sua falta...

Sesshomaru sabia como comovê-la. Ela empurrou o copo de café, lembrando-se de que já fora chantageada por ele e por esse motivo fugiu. Mas ele estava fazendo com que ela desejasse coisas que não lhe pertenciam, como ter de volta uma família, vizinhos e amigos ao redor, tê-lo de volta ao seu lado...

-# Você voltará comigo para Niroli e nós conversa­remos?

A voz de Sesshomaru era persuasiva, e agora Rin não con­seguiu olhar para o outro lado.

-# Você quer dizer, você falará e eu ouvirei, Sesshomaru? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam mais...

-# Então é melhor você me dizer como elas funcio­nam - procurando algo no bolso do paletó, ele pegou uma caneta, escreveu algo atrás do menu e estendeu para ela.

-# Esse é o meu número. Ligue quando estiver pronta...

Ele não esperou pela reação dela.

Quando Rin observou Sesshomaru passar por entre as me­sas, teve vontade de segui-lo. Era difícil acreditar que ele tivesse partido depois de tanto trabalho para encon­trá-la.


	15. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO TREZE**

sesshomaru, o perfeito conciliador, Rin pensou, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro em sua pequena sala de estar. Ele não lhe deu tempo para pensar, porque só estava interessado em um simples sim ou não. Ele não disse que conseguiria uma ultra-sonografia em Niroli no dia seguinte? Provavelmente veio para Londres em seu jato particular, e ainda não deveria ter deixado o país...

Mas ela tinha o número do celular dele no verso do menu... E ligou para ele imediatamente.

-# Eu pegarei um táxi - ele disse com pressa - e lhe passo na sua casa no caminho para o aeroporto.

-# Obrigada.

A consulta para a ultra-sonografia no hospital de Niroli ficou marcada para a tarde do dia seguinte. Tendo arrumado as coisas mais pessoais no palácio, Rin esperava que Sesshomaru se juntasse a ela em algum momento do dia, mas só o viu duas vezes e ainda pela janela.

Ela sentiu uma pontada ao vê-lo cavalgando pelos ar­redores e ao se olhar no espelho riu. Estaria com ciúmes de um cavalo agora?

Rin pensou que, voltando para o palácio, eles pas­sariam mais tempo juntos, mas a agenda de Sesshomaru estava apertada, e ela não estava entre os compromissos.

A outra vez que se viram foi logo antes de irem para o hospital, ela já estava pronta há horas e aguardava com a porta aberta.

-# Desculpe-me, isso será rápido - Sesshomaru disse ao passar por ela, entrando no quarto.

-# Não se preocupe, eu estou pronta...

-# Não... - Ele sacudiu a cabeça, com pressa e impa­ciente. - Quero dizer, tenho pouco tempo para lhe entre­gar isso - enfiando a mão no bolso, retirou uma caixa.

-# O que é isso?

-# Eu sei que não é o momento mais romântico... - Fazendo uma careta, sacudiu os ombros e olhou para o alto. - É um anel, Rin...

-# Um anel?

-# Um anel de noivado, você não vai abri-lo? Deixe-me ajudá-la. -Afastando os dedos dela, pegou a caixa da jóia de sua mão, abriu-a e estendeu para Rin o maior diamante que ela jamais vira.

-# Era o maior que tinha na loja?

-# Quase - Sesshomaru pressionou os lábios enquanto ten­tava enfiar o anel no dedo dela.

-# Quero dizer, foi esse o seu critério para encolhê-lo? - Rin nem olhou para a pedra quase do tamanho de um ovo.

-# Eu não sou muito bom com jóias... não tenho mui­ta prática...

-#Nico, tire o anel - ela disse, puxando o anel com força. - Eu não quero isso.

-#Você não quer?

-# Você não ouviu uma palavra sequer do que eu lhe disse, não é? Eu não quero me casar com você, como também não quero o seu dinheiro ou o que você pode comprar com ele. Eu não preciso disso, não preciso de um homem para me sustentar. - Pegando a caixa de volta, Rin recolocou cuidadosamente o anel no lu­gar. - Eu tenho certeza de que eles lhe devolverão o dinheiro.

-#Não se preocupe com isso, a compra ainda não foi oficializada.

-# Que bom, fico feliz por você.

-# Rin... sinto muito, isso foi deselegante da minha parte.

-# Sim - e agora, desculpar-se não era o suficiente.

-# Você tentou agendar uma comprinha na sua hora de almoço e esperava que eu ficasse feliz, é isso? - O olhar de Rin demonstrava tanto tristeza como amargura.

-# O casamento é promessa sagrada, Sesshomaru, e não quero que o nosso filho cresça pensando que os seus pais só se casaram porque era conveniente na época.

-# Eu pensei que tivéssemos firmados as coisas...

-# Como um contrato?

-# Exatamente - ele confirmou, como se ela final­mente tivesse entendido tudo.

Não podemos pelo menos fingir?, Rin pensou. Sesshomaru desejava reivindicar direitos sobre o seu filho, ela sabia disso, mas não gostaria de ser um útero conveniente para um homem que não a amava, queria ser amada pelo que era e compartilhar o amor que sentia.

-# Você não quer que o seu filho nasça dentro de um casamento?

-# Conheço várias mães solteiras que criam os seus filhos felizes - Rin garantiu. - E o tipo de acordo que está propondo não fará ninguém feliz, Sesshomaru. Não se iluda.

-# Eu só pensei achei que como mãe...

-# Eu sinto muito, mas você não sabe como uma mãe ama um filho, particularmente quando se tem uma mãe maravilhosa, uma mãe que claramente lhe adora e que faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para garantir a sua felicidade. Um documento não fará a menor di­ferença se comparado ao amor que uma mãe sente pelo seu filho.

Sesshomaru olhou para ela com raiva, mas manteve-se calmo.

-# Vamos, é melhor nos apressarmos ou nos atrasare­mos para a sua consulta no hospital...

Tudo poderia mudar em um minuto.

Para ambos, Rin percebeu. Esse era o momento mais significativo de sua vida, ou quase, e mesmo sem perguntar, sabia que Sesshomaru sentia o mesmo. Ela podia sentir o seu receio, a sua esperança, agitação e o medo enquanto esperavam juntos.

O ambiente frio do hospital, o gel gelado em sua bar­riga, a respiração de Sesshomaru ao seu lado e a sua própria respiração quando ela finalmente compreendeu a forma radiografada que tentavam lhe explicar... E o choro no momento em que Sesshomaru exclamou maravilhado...

Cada segundo desse momento ficaria guardado para sempre em suas lembranças.

-# Esse é o seu bebê - a técnica disse.

-# Sim, eu sei... - Sesshomaru falou sem se mover. Ele es­tava paralisado diante da imagem. - Nós podemos im­primir isso?

-# Certamente...

Rin virou a cabeça para o outro lado, não queria ver a expressão de Sesshomaru. Não poderia olhar para ele nesse momento para, mais tarde, se desiludir com ele. Mas já era tarde, ela percebeu que ele compartilhava os senti­mentos dela, mas não queria compartilhar a sua vida. Por um momento, quase desejou que ele não tivesse vindo.

Não... Não, ela não desejava dizer isso. Como poderia privá-lo? Mas se ainda duvidasse dela, se continuasse duvidando que aquela pequena vida que crescia dentro dela não era parte dele, então não saberia se conseguiria perdoá-lo.

-# Rin... Rin - ele insistiu - olhe isso... Rin estava fascinada com os seus pensamentos e ele a ajudou a sentar-se, colocando a pequena fotografia diante dela.

-# Podemos ficar com isso? - ele perguntou à técnica.

-# Claro que sim - ela sorriu para ele, satisfeita, como se tivesse vivido esse momento incontáveis vezes antes e nunca se cansasse.

-# Não chore, Rin - ele pediu. - Isso é maravi­lhoso.

Ela parou de pensar nas coisas que Sesshomaru não conse­guia ver, nas coisas que poderiam ter compartilhado e nunca o fariam. Mas quando abriu os olhos outra vez, ficou chocada ao ver que Sesshomaru também chorava...

Ele negou, claro, quando ela salientou e fez uma per­formance ajeitando os punhos da camisa. De repente, a sala ficou muito pequena para ele, Sesshomaru estava impacien­te, sem jeito e ansioso para sair e ficar sozinho, para não demonstrar os seus sentimentos a ninguém.

-# Vou deixá-la sozinha para que possa se vestir - ele já estava quase saindo, quando a técnica o chamou de volta.

-# Não, eu irei - ela disse maliciosamente. - Para deixá-los a sós.

-# Eu... - Rin falava agitadamente e, antes que percebesse, a porta já havia se fechado e estavam sozi­nhos.

-# Incrível - ele murmurou, ainda analisando a fo­tografia.

-# Posso ver?

Ele desviou o olhar lacrimejante:

-# Sim claro...

Sentando-se outra vez ao seu lado, segurou a imagem diante dela, recusando-se a largar a fotografia, dando a impressão que jamais deixaria que aquela pequena foto saísse de suas posses.

-# Você vê isso? - Ele inclinou a foto - você acha que são pernas de menino ou menina?

-# Isso importa? Você se importa? - Rin analisou a expressão de Sesshomaru.

-# Claro que não. Desde que seja saudável, não me importa que seja menino ou menina.

Rin sorriu diante da confiança dele. Sesshomaru estava de­terminado a desempenhar um papel dominante na cria­ção de seu bebê, mas como isso seria possível...

Com medo do que Sesshomaru pudesse fazer para manter o seu bebê sob sua guarda, ela resolveu agredi-lo.

-# Mas você só saberá se ele é seu daqui a seis meses.

E agora o encanto havia sido quebrado. Não havia ne­cessidade de ter dito aquilo, mas ela estava com tanto medo...

-# Você ainda não sabe? - ele retrucou suavemente

-# Eu sei...

Ela precisava parar de se sentir agoniada com tudo o que Sesshomaru falava, ou pudesse vir a falar no momento ou brevemente, ou essa ansiedade a destruiria. O fato de ele ter declarado que pretendia ser um pai presente já era o suficiente, ela não deveria exigir mais.

-# Você se incomoda que eu fique com isso? - ele perguntou.

Ela teve vontade de responder que sim, mas isso seria mesquinharia quando tivesse o bebê.

-# Eu lhe darei uma copia - ele disse, sem tirar os olhos da foto.

-# Dará?

-# Você sabe que sim.

Quando se olharam, ela acreditou.

-# Eu lhe esperarei do lado de fora.

A intimidade entre eles havia desaparecido, ela per­cebeu quando Sesshomaru saiu da sala. A nudez deles não era mais uma coisa tranqüila. Eles dividiram os momentos mais íntimos e apesar de alguma coisa ter morrido, isso precisava ser reconstruído, se quisessem ter a intimidade de volta.

Sesshomaru falou pouco no caminho de volta para o palácio e quando chegaram, ponderou com Rin a preocupa­ção de sua mãe, com pouca ou nenhuma explicação, pelo fato de que tinha de voltar a se encontrar com o irmão para terminarem o que haviam começado. Ele ainda mantinha a fotografia no bolso ao lado do peito, ela se deu conta.

Ela estava molhando os pés no lago, quando Sesshomaru vol­tou. Ela apoiou as mãos debaixo da cabeça para se deitar na grama, fechando os olhos. De imediato, não o ouviu, e se assustou quando ele se abaixou ao seu lado.

-# Está tudo bem?

-# Agora está - ele disse, deixando-a curiosa.

Quando ele se curvou para tirar um fio de cabelo do rosto dela, Rin piscou os olhos com o gesto inespe­rado.

-# Você não confia em mim, Rin? Ela prendeu a respiração.

-# Desculpe-me se a atrapalhei.

-# Você não me atrapalhou. - Mas ele estava sorrin­do para ela de um modo que fez o seu coração disparar.

-# Eu só estava apreciando a vista.

-# Com os olhos fechados? Ela teve que rir.

-# Vamos fazer isso juntos - ele sugeriu, deitando-se e fechando os olhos.

-# Sesshomaru...

Ele abriu um dos olhos para olhar para ela.

-# Você é impossível.

-# Pelo menos concordamos em alguma coisa.

Ele se virou e chegou tão perto que ela pensou que fosse beijá-la, mas em vez disso, levantou-se, deixando-a sozinha no chão.

Afastando-se dela, caminhou até a beira do lago e fi­cou de pé com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

-# Então, como se sente agora, Rin? Agora que viu o bebê...

Ela sabia que ele se afastara para não demonstrar o quanto a ultra-sonografia o comovera.

-# Eu me sinto maravilhosa - ela respondeu hones­tamente.

-# E isso não é ruim, não é? - O olhar dele parecia abranger tudo: a vista, o som dos pássaros, o zumbido dos insetos, a brisa do verão...

-# Cisnes brancos nadando e um lago prateado? Você está muito feliz, Sesshomaru - como não obteve resposta, ba­teu com a mão na grama ao seu lado. - Você pode sen­tar aqui, se quiser. - Depois de alguma hesitação, ele se aproximou.

Ele se sentou mais próximo ainda ao lado dela na grama.

-# Quando fizemos sexo... você era virgem? - Ele sussurrou.

-# Sim, era.

Era quase como se alguma força externa assumisse o controle quando as emoções humanas não eram sufi­cientes. E quando Sesshomaru a beijou dessa vez, foi totalmente diferente. Ele a beijou como se fosse um novo começo e fez com que ela o ansiasse como nunca fizera antes.

Mas a dúvida voltou e ela se afastou. A vida não po­deria ser mais cruel, poderia?

-# Onde você está indo? - Sesshomaru perguntou, seguran­do-a pelo pulso.

Ela se virou para encará-lo.

-# Eu não poderia suportar isso só porque você quer que eu fique... - Ela se virou para ele outra vez e o encarou.

Se pudesse apenas demonstrar os seus sentimentos... Se apenas pudesse explicar como se sentia por dentro... Ele a desejava tanto, mas a sua compulsão feroz por de­sejos carnais havia se transformado em algo mais pro­fundo. Ele a puxou para si lentamente e com cuidado, quando ela relaxou os braços em uma atitude de comple­ta confiança, os seus sentimentos deram outra guinada. Era a mesma emoção que sentira durante a ultra-sono­grafia, ele identificou. Era a necessidade de amá-la e pro­tegê-la com a própria vida.

No hospital, ele ficou boquiaberto com a condição física de Rin e com a visão da pequenina vida cres­cendo dentro dela, agora estava simplesmente abismado com a força do sentimento que tinha por ela. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ela, tudo o que queria era mostrar o seu respeito pela mãe de seu filho, nada mais do que amá-la, não simplesmente fazer amor com ela...

Apoiando-se sobre um dos cotovelos, ele olhou para baixo. Rin parecia tão jovem, tão vulnerável e, mes­mo assim, estava claramente excitada. Enrolando um cacho de seus cabelos nos dedos, ele o acariciou, ado­rando a sensação macia entre os dedos. O perfume dela o invadiu, era aquele cheiro de flor do campo de que tanto gostava... Isso lhe dava vontade de mergulhar nela e se perder... de fazer parte dela, de ser parte de seu mundo.

-# Você não ia me beijar, Sesshomaru? - Ela murmurou suavemente.

Se ela soubesse que poderia deixá-lo indefeso só com aqueles olhos azuis.

-# Não - ele a provocou. - Vou ficar olhando para você. E então - ele acrescentou, quando ela fez uma careta - eu farei amor com você...

Quando ela suspirou e relaxou em seus braços, a idéia de fazer amor com ela ao ar livre foi irresistível. Passan­do a ponta dos dedos pelo pescoço dela, Sesshomaru acariciou a parte que mais gostava de beijar e percebeu que ela se arrepiou.

Ela não poderia resistir a ele, não lutaria contra o amor que sentia. Mulheres melhores do que ela já ha­viam se comportado de forma idiota por amor, Rin refletiu, enquanto Sesshomaru passava a ponta dos dedos pelos seus braços. Quando levantou as mãos, ela se aproxi­mou, não conseguiu resistir. Ele entrelaçou os seus de­dos nos dela, prendendo-a de tal forma, que ela desejou estar mais perto ainda.

-# Posso beijá-la? - ele perguntou, esfregando os lábios nos dela. - Você gostaria, Rin?

-# Quer que eu responda?

Ele intensificou o beijo lentamente, quase sem tocá-la com as mãos. Ela estava confortável na grama e a clari­dade era agradável. O único som presente era o arrulhar dos pombos, mesmo que esses estivessem tranqüilos. Mas quando se largou nos braços de Sesshomaru, Rin tremeu como se uma nuvem negra tivesse passado sobre eles. Fazer amor ao ar livre era excitante, ainda mais com o risco de serem descobertos e o fato de que Sesshomaru ignorava todos os limites a amedrontava.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOooOoOOoOooOoOoOo  
**

**Gente aconteceu um monte de problemas, e atrasei totalmente minhas fincs, ainda não sei quando terminarei de digita o 4 capitulo de A Bela e a Fera, más já deixo avisado que nunca vo desistir de nem uma de minhas fincs.**


	16. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO CATORZE**

Sesshomaru não deixou Rin pensar ao agarrá-la e beijá-la com fervor e urgência. O frenesi contagiou a ambos. Abraçando-o, Rin o trouxe para mais junto, adorando a proximidade e as carícias firmes de Sesshomaru e em pouco tempo estava entregue ao calor e ao aroma familiar da­quele homem.

-# Você tem certeza de que ninguém pode nos ver?

-# Eles podem nos ouvir... na verdade, existe uma boa chance de conseguirem nos ouvir.

-# Eu estou falando sério, Sesshomaru - Rin o advertiu.

-# Você pode fazer quanto barulho quiser - ele pro­meteu.

-# Por que pensa que eu farei?

-# Eu sei que fará...

Ele sorriu com a boca encostada na dela e a partir daquele momento, estava perdida. Ela só pensava em Sesshomaru... O cheiro, a voz... Ele estava prestes a fazer amor com ela, dessa vez realmente era amor o que fariam.

Mas então, ele a surpreendeu, como sempre, se afas­tou, ainda segurando-a firme nos braços e sorriu para ela.

-# Eu pensei em uma coisa.

-# O quê?

-# É a sua chance da andar nua pela água como uma ninfa. Você não perderia essa oportunidade, não é?

-# A água está tão fria... - Ela o lembrou, olhando para o lago tranqüilo. - Você vai primeiro... - Sesshomaru não hesitou. Nu em segundos, virou-se e mergulhou.

-# Tire as suas roupas e se junte a mim - Ele a desa­fiou, já mergulhando.

Rin olhou ao redor ansiosa. Ela o seguiu hesitante, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, esperando que a água estivesse congelando. Era tudo ou nada. Mergulhou a cabeça e levantou-a, jorrando água pela boca e recla­mando do frio, depois soltou uma vigorosa gargalhada.

Sesshomaru deu algumas braçadas até chegar ao raso para puxá-la para junto dele e abraçá-la.

-# Vamos mais para lá - ele disse, colocando as mãos dela em volta de seu pescoço para ficarem mais próximos.

Seus lábios se tocaram quando Sesshomaru a segurou no colo, logo suas pernas se entrelaçaram na cintura dele.

Rin usou a água como travesseiro, inclinando a cabeça para trás enquanto Sesshomaru arfava ao penetrá-la. A sensação não poderia ser melhor. A friagem da água ao seu redor e o calor de Sesshomaru dentro dela...

A água fazia pequenas ondas à medida que se agita­vam, refrescando e envolvendo o corpo deles enquanto se perdiam no prazer, entrançados nos braços um do ou­tro. Quando Rin já estava exausta, Sesshomaru carregou-a até a margem, colocando-a cuidadosamente no chão, e lhe fez uma promessa:

-# Da próxima vez será na cama, Rin - e deu uma gargalhada.

-# Você acha? - Rin murmurou manhosa. Ela nunca se sentiu tão satisfeita ou tão relaxada. E tudo isso porque se sentia segura e confiante de que Sesshomaru havia mudado. Mudou por eles, principalmente pelo filho.

Eles passaram a noite juntos. E na cama, assim como Sesshomaru prometera.

Quando Rin acordou, Sesshomaru estava ao seu lado, olhando para ela apoiado no travesseiro. Sorrindo de fe­licidade, suspirou enquanto ele passava os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

-# Eu o amo tanto - sussurrou, aproximando-se dele e passando o braço em volta do seu pescoço. Chegou mais perto, porém, ficou desapontada ao encontrá-lo inquieto. - Nós podemos passar o dia todo na cama - implorou sedutoramente.

-# Uma outra hora, _belíssima..._

O modo como Sesshomaru lhe respondeu a deixou desani­mada. Em um segundo, todas as inseguranças de Rin voltaram. Sesshomaru não a amava, amava a sua ratinha, o pe­queno animalzinho que sempre estava lá a sua dispo­sição ao primeiro chamado. Pensar em qualquer outra coisa era loucura.

Mas nem o orgulho foi suficiente para evitar que per­guntasse:

-# Você não pode fica um pouco mais? - Ela ansia­va por aconchego, por alguma tranqüilidade... Foi então que se lembrou de seu irmão, Miroku, e a preocupação que trouxera Sesshomaru correndo de volta para o lado do irmão.

-# Desculpe-me, eu havia me esquecido...

-# Esquecido o quê? - perguntou, apoiando o coto­velo para vê-la melhor.

-# Esqueci-me do seu irmão.

-# Ah, sim - ele disse, relaxando outra vez, mas por poucos minutos.

Rin estava sentada na cama quando Sesshomaru saiu do banho.

-# Eu o vejo mais tarde? - Ela queria uma resposta. A sombra que pairava sobre eles na noite anterior pare­cia estar de volta no quarto.

-# Claro que sim - Sesshomaru respondeu distraidamente, puxando o short pelas coxas musculosas.

-# Você correrá hoje? - Uma pergunta tola, mas ela esperava provocá-lo a contar mais.

A resposta de Nico foi um sorriso sem graça.

-# Cuide-se.

-# Você sabe que me cuidarei - ele disse com a con­fiança usual e depois se aproximou para dizer até logo, mas apenas beijou os próprios dedos e os colocou sobre os lábios dela.

-# Você não pretende correr qualquer risco, não é? - Ela não conseguia evitar a preocupação.

-# Não.

O que o fez olhar para a barriga dela? Ele parecia tão tenso e Rin não sabia se podia acreditar nele. Apro­ximando-se, acariciou o rosto dele. Os pêlos do rosto já estavam arranhando, mesmo tendo acabado de se barbe­ar. Isso lhe conferia uma aparência perigosa e violenta e o fato de saber que gostava de testar os seus limites a deixava com um nó na garganta.

-# Sesshomaru, o que você está planejando?

-# Planejando?

Ele se recusou a responder e segurou a mão dela, bei­jando a ponta de seus dedos, mas ela sabia que ele estava perturbado. Na cabeça dela, Sesshomaru estava deixando-a.

Ela estranhou as bandeiras nas muralhas do palácio. Quando a princesa Izayoi lhe explicou o motivo, o te­mor que Rin sentira mais cedo voltou. Eles tinham obrigações com a corrida anual de cavalos pela cidade. A corrida era tão perigosa quanto instigante de se assis­tir, disse a princesa Izayoi, eles poderiam ficar em uma tribuna protegidos no caso de algum cavaleiro perder o controle sobre o cavalo.

Aparentemente, o circuito da corrida compreendia a praça principal e se estendia pelas ruas estreitas, o que proporcionava à multidão uma visão da tribuna princi­pal. Os competidores corriam muitos riscos, a prince­sa lhe disse. O prêmio para o vencedor era nada mais do que uma bandeira antiga, mas o prêmio real era o respeito e por isso os homens arriscariam as próprias vidas.

Sesshomaru era de uma família antiga, Rin refletiu ansio­sa, a mais antiga de todas as famílias de Niroli. Mas, será que se envolveria? Ela perguntou à princesa, que descartou a possibilidade, dizendo que nunca permitiria que um filho tomasse parte no Palio.

Aquela era a deixa para o coração de Rin disparar, e agora que estava sozinha em seu quarto, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Há quanto tempo Sesshomaru não obe­decia a uma ordem de sua mãe? Ele estava usando cal­ças de corrida quando a deixou. O que mais ela poderia imaginar? E como poderia participar de uma corrida tão perigosa agora que sabia que em breve seria pai?

Ela ficou completamente aliviada quando ele voltou inesperadamente e o seguiu até o banheiro, observan­do-o como um falcão enquanto lavava o rosto, tentando detectar o menor sinal que pudesse revelar uma possível preparação para a corrida. Foi então que se lembrou de que o perigo era uma rotina para Sesshomaru e que ele não dei­xaria pistas.

-# Desculpe-me, estou me intrometendo na sua tarde? - Ele reclamou em tom de brincadeira quando ela, an­siosa, parou ao seu lado.

-# Apenas me diga que você não iria...

-# Não iria o quê? - Sesshomaru a interrompeu.

-# Você não se exporia ao perigo. Erguendo o olhar, ele jogou a toalha no cesto.

-# Não sou eu quem traz um filho no corpo, Rin. Eu não tenho que ficar com os pés para cima o dia inteiro...

-# E muito menos eu, Sesshomaru. E você sabe que não é disso que estou falando.

-# Você está falando do quê? O que está passando pela sua cabeça?

-# Você irá correr no Palio?

-# E se eu for?

-# E se eu não quiser?

-# Eu diria que você teria que repensar. O jeito dele a assustou.

-# Foi por isso que me trouxe de volta para Niroli, Sesshomaru... Para assistir a você se matar?

-# Eu voltei para Niroli por meu irmão, a corrida é uma coisa secundária...

-# Secundária? - Rin o interrompeu. - Como eu? Como o seu filho? Ou nós viemos em uma posição mais abaixo ainda do que a corrida?

-# Rin, pare com isso - ele a repreendeu. Ela o sacudiu quando ele tentou segurá-la.

-# Eu acho que você é apaixonado pelo perigo, acho que é a única coisa que você realmente ama. E isso me faz pensar, Sesshomaru, que parte do seu coração sobra para mim e para o seu filho...

-# Agora você está exagerando e sendo ridícula...

-# Estou? É ridículo amar alguém tanto quanto o amo?

-# É apenas uma corrida de cavalos...

-# Uma corrida de cavalos muito perigosa! - Ela se intrometeu.

-# Você andou se informando muito bem.

-# Não deboche de mim e não me dê as costas!

-# Indo atrás dele, ela o segurou pela camisa antes que saísse. - Eu o amo, Sesshomaru... Por favor, não faça isso...

Ele mantinha o braço rígido e imóvel, assim como o rosto.

-# Eu não tenho dez anos de idade, Rin. - Ele se desvencilhou dela. - Fique longe das coisas que não entende. O Palio é uma questão de orgulho nacional...

-# O Palio é uma batalha de testosterona!

-# Pelo ângulo de uma mulher...

-# Pelo ângulo da mãe do seu filho! De uma mãe que deseja que seu filho tenha um pai... - Era inútil tentar argumentar com ele, Rin percebeu. - Você não mu­dou nada, não é mesmo Sesshomaru?

-# Sinto muito por desapontá-la...

-# Só não espere que eu esteja lá torcendo.

-# Eu não espero nada de você - ele revidou. - Desse modo, nunca me desapontarei.

Rin ficou gelada. Sesshomaru acabara de deixar claro que o amor que sentia por ele não significava nada. Não ha­via mais jeito de detê-lo quando saiu.

A cidade antiga estava enfeitada com estandartes, faixas e barracas de comida. Rin nunca havia visto nada parecido, ela escapuliu do palácio depois de contar uma pequena mentira, dizendo que o calor estava insu­portável e que se retiraria para o quarto.

O seu coração estava apertado diante do barulho da multidão e só se preocupava em encontrar Sesshomaru. Não im­portava se ele a estimasse pouco, tinha que tentar detê-lo para não arriscar a própria vida.

Quando chegou ao centro, havia uma tensão no ar que dava a entender que se tratava de uma versão moder­na da luta de gladiadores. Ela não poderia deixar Sesshomaru correr...

Espremendo-se por entre algumas barracas, tentou se colocar na frente da multidão. As pessoas se reuniam ao redor de um grupo de cavalos agitados confinados em uma pequena área. Foi então que percebeu que se tratava de uma corrida em pêlo, sem rédeas, a mais perigosa de todas.

Mas Sesshomaru não estava em nenhum lugar que pudesse ser visto. Virando-se, Rin teve que forçar passagem pela multidão e voltou para a região onde aconteceria a corrida. O lugar se inclinava para dentro como o eixo de uma grande roda e era pavimentado com pedras escor­regadias que tornava cada passo perigoso. Só de pensar nele atravessando o trajeto perigoso em alta velocidade a deixou em pânico.

Colocando-se na ponta dos pés, Rin tentava ver por cima da multidão, não estava disposta a desistir. Ela po­dia não falar o idioma local, mas o nome de uma pessoa era universal...

-# Sesshomaru Taisho Fierezza? - uma velha senhora se virou ao ouvir Rin gritar pelo nome de Sesshomaru.

-# Eu o conheço. Sesshomaru está montando para a minha família.

-# Sua família? - Certamente isso deveria ser um engano. A velha senhora era do interior, onde ainda se usava roupa tradicional.

-# Sim, para a minha família. - A mulher insistiu orgulhosa, batendo no peito. - Nós nunca vencemos o Palio, mas Sesshomaru se ofereceu para montar para a gente e ganhará.

Rin estava muito atordoada para poder falar. Sesshomaru era, ao mesmo tempo, muito melhor e muito pior do que imaginava.

-# A senhora sabe onde posso encontrá-lo?

-# Sim, claro, ele deve estar na linha de partida agora. - A senhora respondeu com orgulho.

-# Eu posso ir até lá?

Quando a mulher olhou para Rin, sua expressão se suavizou.

-# Você será minha convidada - ela disse. - Mas nós esperaremos por ele no ponto de chegada, seremos as primeiras a cumprimentá-lo quando os cavalos cruza­rem a linha de chegada.

-# Oh, não, preciso vê-lo agora... - Mas a velha se­nhora não a ouviu e, quando Rin se deu conta, estava sendo levada pela multidão.

Quando chegaram, Rin ficou satisfeita ao descobrir que o espaço reservado para cada família era apenas de um lugar demarcado por uma bandeira.

-# Este é o nosso ensaio para a celebração da vitória - a senhora explicou.

Enquanto ela tagarelava sua aprovação, Rin se afastava. Havia visto a pista e ficou de cabelos em pé. Ela tinha que admitir que não mudaria Sesshomaru e talvez não devesse tentar, mas isso era muito perigoso.

-# Os cavaleiros sabem que podem morrer e os cava­los também...

Morrer... - Onde estava ele? Rin pensou agonia­da, enquanto a velha senhora continuava sua ladainha de maldição. Sesshomaru tinha que sair dessa corrida... Ele tinha que... Ela olhava ao redor desesperadamente.

Rin foi acometida por uma onda de enjôo... um avi­so. O calor estava insuportável. Além disso, ainda havia aquela corrida infernal. O barulho, a violência mal con­trolada... Mas Sesshomaru... Onde estava Sesshomaru?

Rin estava apavorada, não deveria ter feito isso, a emoção poderia se transformar em desgraça. Mas ela estava presa pela multidão, presa e desesperada para en­contrar Sesshomaru antes que fosse tarde. Preocupada com a segurança de seu bebê, ela se espremeu por um caminho que a levava a um lugar mais tranqüilo. De onde estava, podia ver os cavaleiros passarem correndo... mas não conseguia ver Sesshomaru... Ela tremeu ao ver a expressão no rosto dos homens. Eles todos se pareciam, como rudes competidores que não demonstrariam piedade um pelo outro.

E então, por algum milagre, ela estava diante dele. Ela ergueu os braços e gritou o nome dele para chamar sua atenção, mas a cavalaria passou sem notá-la. O cavalo dele estava nervoso, agitado com o grito da multidão, isso exigia toda a sua concentração para evitar que ele empinasse. Sesshomaru estava mais sério e concentrado do que jamais o vira. Sem camisa, o rosto tenso demonstrava uma expressão de absoluta determinação. Suas coxas estavam firmes como aço em volta do garanhão, Rin não tinha a menor dúvida de que Sesshomaru era o mais prepa­rado de todos. Mas só de estar tomando parte de tama­nha selvageria, já a deixava apavorada. Ela chamou pelo seu nome outra vez e sacudiu os braços freneticamente na esperança de ser vista, mas a multidão fazia muito barulho e ele não se virou.

-# Três voltas pelo trajeto...

-# O quê? - Rin perdeu o fôlego e se virou para a senhora ao seu lado.

-# Três voltas. Você deve vir comigo - ela insistiu - para podermos cumprimentá-lo na chegada.

Toda a multidão se movia e era impossível que Rin resistisse à inundação humana atrás de si. Ela ficou feliz ao sentir a mão da velha senhora em seu ombro.

Usando os cotovelos e a determinação, elas finalmen­te alcançaram o ponto de chegada e garantiram uma po­sição privilegiada.

O barulho explodiu com tanta ferocidade que fez o chão tremer. Fechando os olhos, Rin sabia que a única coisa que lhe restara era desejar proteção para Sesshomaru.

Saindo de perto da velha senhora, Rin se encami­nhou para frente da multidão. Precisava vê-lo... Precisava ser a primeira a saber que Sesshomaru estava são e salvo... Ela não se importava que ele não vencesse, só queria vê-lo cruzar a linha de chegada em segurança...

**OoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo**

**Olá gente jaja eu posto outro...**


	17. Capitulo 15

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

Mais pessoas se amontoavam para ver a última volta. Era fácil marcar o avanço da corrida pelos agradecimen­tos e pelo barulho e gritaria do povo. Rin ainda não conseguia ver os cavalos. Mal tinha ar para respirar.

Ela podia vê-los! Sesshomaru estava bem! Ela conseguia vê-lo, a ele e seu rival, que o acompanhava de perto pescoço a pescoço... Bem na frente do resto do grupo, eles se aproximavam dela. O barulho era ensurdecedor. Sesshomaru se mantinha agarrado ao pescoço suado do seu garanhão...

A cabeça de Rin latejava com o grito das pessoas. Os garanhões estavam tão próximos que ela podia ver as narinas dos animais se abrindo, só havia pressão, terror e calor vindo das pessoas atrás dela... Tombando para frente, ela tentou se equilibrar e caiu. Rin não sabia o que estava acontecendo, somente que os seus joelhos se dobraram e ela começou a cair, cair...

E de algum modo, inacreditavelmente, ela estava se­gura nos braços de Sesshomaru. A voz dele a trouxe de volta. Sesshomaru pedia que as pessoas abrissem caminho para eles, enquanto a carregava nos braços. As cenas passavam diante dos olhos de Rin, mas nada fazia sentido.

-# Não... não... - Ela empurrou o corpo para longe, sacudindo a cabeça agonizada. Sesshomaru estava tentando fa­zer com que ela bebesse alguma coisa. - Eu arruinei tudo... Oh Sesshomaru, perdoe-me... - Foi quando avistou a velha senhora que a auxiliou, ansiosa no meio da multi­dão, enquanto o seu desespero aumentava; ela estragara o dia de muita gente.

-# _Cara mia, _eu a machuquei?

Sesshomaru confundiu a sua agonia com dor e olhava para ela com tanta preocupação que Rin explicou rapida­mente que não fora ele quem a machucara, mas a sua própria insensatez.

-# Você estava me procurando - ele lembrou cari­nhosamente - a culpa é minha. Eu a deixei tão preo­cupada, quem poderia culpá-la? Eu só devo agradecer a Deus por você estar bem. Eu mal acredito que quase a perdi. - Ele enfiou o rosto nos braços dela.

-# Você salvou a minha vida, Sesshomaru.

-# Eu amo você - ele disse, levantando a cabeça para olhá-la bem nos olhos. - O que mais eu poderia fazer? Se você tivesse morrido, a minha vida estaria arruinada.

-# Você me ama? - Curvando-se para frente, Rin o encarou. - Você me ama?

-# Quando você caiu na frente da multidão, toda a minha vida passou diante dos meus olhos e era uma vida sem você, Rin.

-# Mas eu arruinei tudo. - Ela continuava olhando para ele. - Você perdeu a corrida por minha causa...

-# A corrida? - Sesshomaru olhava para ela atordoado.

-# Eu só tinha olhos para você... Você tomou conta de mim... um mundo sem você... - Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

-# Você tem idéia de como seria? - Ela estava com a voz embargada de emoção ao olhar para ele.

-# Mas o Palio...

Sesshomaru a interrompeu, colocando um dedo sobre o seu lábio.

-# Nada é mais importante do que você e eu quase a perdi - Ele apertou o nariz dela.

-# As pessoas estão aplaudindo, gritando o seu nome.

-# Sesshomaru... - Rin recuou para poder olhar para ele. - O que está acontecendo? Eu não entendo...

-# O que você consegue se lembrar da corrida? Rin sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou. Era tão difícil se lembrar de alguma coisa e agora Sesshomaru estava dando bei­jos apaixonados no pescoço dela, era impossível con­seguir lembrar. Mas ela tentou, por ele, ela tentou. Os cavalos estavam se aproximando dela... Ela tropeçou... depois disso...

-# Eu devo ter desmaiado... - E se ela tivesse des­maiado, Sesshomaru deveria ter pulado do cavalo para salvá-la. Rin ficou imóvel. Antes que ele pudesse responder a velha senhora que a ajudara vinha saber como Rin es­tava. Havia mais gente, amontoando-se atrás dela. Ela estava paralisada de culpa e vergonha por ter estragado a corrida deles com o seu desmaio.

-# Eu sinto muito...

-# Desculpas?! - A velha senhora exclamou.-Você deveria estar feliz por ter conquistado o coração do ven­cedor do Palio.

Rin se virou para Sesshomaru confusa.

-# O que ela quer dizer?

-# Ela quer dizer que eu venci - ele respondeu, com a costumeira economia de palavras e sentimentos.

-# Você venceu? - Ele estava tão pragmático, estava totalmente mudado. Quando ele disse que a amava, de­monstrou mais emoção do que agora. - Eu não entendo como pode ter ganho a corrida se não cruzou a linha de chegada. Por que você está rindo para mim, Sesshomaru?

-# Um vencedor deveria estar triste?

-# Você ganhou? - Rin sacudiu a cabeça, ainda não entendendo.

-# Eu ganhei o seu coração - ele disse e enquanto a olhava, Rin percebeu a importância que sua credibili­dade tinha para Sesshomaru.

-# Sim, você o ganhou - ela disse com carinho - mas por minha causa você perdeu a corrida, não precisa fingir para eu me sentir melhor.

-# Eu já menti para você, Rin?

-# Nunca. - Isso era verdade, ele nunca mentiu.

-# Então, acredite em mim quando lhe digo que venci o Palio. Ou eu deveria dizer, o meu cavalo venceu o Pa­lio - Ele sacudiu o rosto dela delicadamente, afastando a sua preocupação. -A cabeça de Fuoco cruzou a linha de chegada, e é isso o que importa. Ninguém se importa com o cavaleiro.

-# Eu me importo - Rin contradisse.

Enquanto falavam, a gritaria da torcida tornou a con­versa impraticável, e o coração de Rin ficou leve quando viu a animação dos rostos que se amontoavam ao seu redor.

-# Estou tão orgulhosa de você.

-# E eu estou tão aliviado por estar bem, _piccolo topo._

Ela percebeu que ele a estava provocando.

-# O que isso significa?

-# Ratinha - Sesshomaru admitiu secamente.

Eles se distraíram com o barulho das comemorações.

-# Lamento por ele - Sesshomaru admitiu.

-# Ele quem?

-# Pelo cavaleiro que chegou em segundo.

-# Mas se ele chegou em segundo, foi muito bem. - Aqui em Niroli, o segundo lugar é considerado pior do que o último - ele explicou. - Se você chega em segundo, entende-se que poderia ter ganhado se tivesse se esforçado um pouco mais.

-# Bem, eu fico feliz por ter se livrado disso - Rin disse, aconchegando-se nos braços de Sesshomaru.

-# Eu também... mas houve momentos em que du­videi...

E agora ela não sabia se ele estava falando do Palio.

-# Você ainda tem dúvidas?

-# Nenhuma - Sesshomaru garantiu. - Agora, tenho ab­soluta certeza.

E, enquanto os aplausos aumentavam em volta do herói, Sesshomaru puxou a sua amada para os seus braços e beijou-a.

Eles estavam de volta ao palácio, onde Sesshomaru insistia para que Rin descansasse, ajeitando-a em um sofá na varanda para apreciar a vista do lago.

-# Não haverá mais saltos de alturas absurdas - ela o advertiu -, nem mergulhos em mares com tubarões ou qualquer outra atividade que coloque em risco a sua vida...

-# E no que devo mudá-la? - Ele ponderou.

Os olhos de Sesshomaru estavam pesarosos e Rin sentiu um certo medo. Sesshomaru estava acostumado a cortejar o perigo tão frequentemente como as outras pessoas o evitavam. Ela não poderia tolerar a idéia de perdê-lo e precisava saber que ele desistiria do amor por esportes perigosos.

-# Estou falando sério, Sesshomaru. Você deve me prometer agora que será pai.

-# Então eu devo deixá-la?

-# Não, e não me provoque - Rin o advertiu - porque isso é sério.

-# Ê fácil correr riscos quando não se tem ninguém dependendo de você - Sesshomaru pontuou.

-# Ninguém depende de você agora - Rin garan­tiu - mas isso não quer dizer que deva correr riscos.

-# Então é uma relação de mão única? - Sesshomaru zom­bou gentilmente. - Talvez você não queira depender de mim, Rin, mas o nosso filho será dependente de nós dois. E não seria tão ruim se você também dependesse de mim, seria?

-# Você conhece a minha posição e ela não mudou.

-# A sua posição continuaria a mesma se nos casás­semos?

_Rin ficou muda, enquanto Sesshomaru_ acrescentava:

-# Isso faz sentido, você sabe disso. Pode depender de mim para cuidar de você e ainda assim manter a sua independência.

E como ela não respondeu, ele continuou:

-# Eu quero cuidar de você, Rin. Eu quero ser res­ponsável por você e pelo nosso filho.

-# E você tem certeza de que isso não é apenas um senso de obrigação?

-# Eu tenho certeza. - Ajoelhando-se ao lado de Rin Sesshomaru segurou sua mão e, passando-a sobre suas so­brancelhas, levou-a à boca e beijou-a na palma. - Diga que se casará comigo, Rin...

_Diga que me ajudará a ser pai... _Já era tarde demais. Todas as antigas dúvidas e inseguranças estavam de volta na cabeça de Rin. Estava tudo claro e Sesshomaru estava...

-# Casar-se comigo faz sentido, você sabe que sim - Ele tentou outra vez, sem se dar conta da sua confu­são interna.

_Sentido? _Ela usou o bom senso a vida inteira, exceto no que se referia a Sesshomaru, e jamais gostaria de usar o bom senso no que dizia respeito ao amor.

-# Eu não quero...

-# Rin, por favor...

Ela virou o rosto para o outro lado. Queria mais do que um arranjo racional baseado no bom senso; queria Sesshomaru desarmado, queria uma proposta de casamento de um homem que a amasse loucamente. O que não queria era um outro contrato de negócios.

-# Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar, Sesshomaru... e ago­ra, eu preciso dormir. - O que era uma mentira. - O calor... - Ela fez um gesto fraco com a mão.

-# Claro...

Rin não se virou para ver Sesshomaru sair. Teria arruinado tudo? Sesshomaru a pedira em casamento pela segunda vez e ela recusou. Ele disse que a amava e ela o afastou.

Por estar com os sentimentos confusos, Sesshomaru não es­tava pensando racionalmente... Ela precisava pensar por ele. SEsshomaru ainda estava tomado pela paixão do Palio e no quase acidente que sofrera. Se realmente a amava, era por estar carregando o seu tão desejado filho...

Estalando os dedos, Rin os pressionou contra a tes­ta, desejando que tudo aquilo fosse diferente. Tudo o que Sesshomaru lhe dissera deveria ser suficiente, mas ao reconhe­cer que fora motivado pela adrenalina, isso não era o su­ficiente para ela. Não poderia aceitá-lo. Um casamento sem amor não era um casamento.

Ele teve uma noite para esquecer o que acontecera e ainda achava difícil de acreditar que conduzira tão mal a situação. Nos negócios, sempre era seguro de si, sempre sabia qual a coisa certa a ser dita, mas quando o assunto era pessoal, desconhecia o assunto.

Sempre usava a terminologia de negócios: contratos, bom senso, era difícil encontrar as palavras certas quan­do estava falando com amor da sua vida sobre a decisão mais importante que tomaria. Cometeu muitos erros. Primeiro, tentou subornar Rin e depois colocou a pró­pria vida em risco sabendo que em breve seria pai. Não era de se estranhar que ela pensasse que não se importa­va com ela e com o bebê. Ela era muito esperta para ser enrolada e Sesshomaru a perderia se não fosse cuidadoso.

Estava tão acostumado a fazer as coisas a seu modo que não se preparou para a possível recusa de Rin com relação à proposta de casamento. Mas por outro lado, ele também não desistiria com facilidade.

Rin se abraçou enquanto olhava o lago. A água tranqüila estava quase dourada ao entardecer e coberta por pequenas lanternas em homenagem a cerimônia de encerramento do Palio. Haveria uma recepção, Sesshomaru lhe contara e esperava que ela comparecesse.

Ela então o deixaria para começar a nova vida. Pare­cia apropriado deixar Sesshomaru no meio da vitória.

A única vitória que interessava a Rin era ouvi-lo dizer que a amava, que realmente a amava. Sentiu-se tão abandonada pela tia que isso deve tê-la afetado. Mas a solidão que experimentara não se comparava ao que vivenciava agora. Deixar Sesshomaru outra vez seria uma das coisas mais difíceis a serem feitas. Percebia todos os seus erros. Rin tentou mudá-lo... mas em quê? Ele não era o homem por quem se apaixonara?

Até mesmo nesse estado de espírito, não conseguia evitar o sorriso quando o viu se aproximando. Era ten­tador acreditar que suas idéias tivessem repercutido de forma positiva nele e como não poderia esperar para des­cobrir o que ele desejava, correu ao seu encontro.

-# Você deveria estar descansando - ele disse com preocupação e, segurando-a pelo braço, puxou-a para perto de si.

-# Sesshomaru. Desculpe-me.

-# Pelo quê? Rin... por quê?

-# Por tentar mudá-lo. Podemos continuar do jeito que somos? Podemos ser amigos? Eu sei que não deve­ria ter tentado mudá-lo assim como você não deve me mudar. Você me perdoará, Sesshomaru?

-# Calma... do que está falando?

Isso foi o máximo que Rin conseguiu dizer, as pa­lavras não vinham com muita facilidade para ela.

-# Eu não estou com pressa - Sesshomaru disse gentilmen­te. - Com calma, diga o que está errado. O que está lhe aborrecendo?

-# Eu não sirvo para casar com você, Sesshomaru. - Ela finalmente conseguiu se expressar. - Eu quero ser amada...

Sesshomaru comprimiu os belos olhos ambâr.

-# E você acha que não a amo?

-# Você nunca disse... exceto depois da corrida, e isso era diferente...

-# Diferente? Por quê?

-# Você estava preocupado e chocado... nós dois es­távamos.

Ela estava certa nesse ponto. E o que Rin não sa­bia era que as palavras também não vinham facilmente para ele, o que explicava a afinidade de Sesshomaru por ela. Era capaz de sentimentos fortes, mas expressá-los... Era quase impossível. Poderia provocá-la, fazer pouco caso de tudo, mas expressar o seu amor por ela...

-# Eu amo você, Rin. - Ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos dela. - Sempre amei você e sempre amarei. Você é o meu único amor, minha vida, o ar que respiro, meu mundo, minha existência. Por favor, diga que se casará comigo e que passará o resto da vida comigo para que eu possa lhe fazer feliz assim como você me faz...

-# Sesshomaru... - Ela olhou para ele, esperando que ele continuasse repetindo aquelas palavras.

-# Eu amo você desde o primeiro instante em que a vi, só que não sabia disso naquela época.

Quando ele abriu aquele sorriso familiar, ela envolveu o pescoço dele e o abraçou.

-# E agora nós temos uma festa nos esperando. - Ele lembrou, se afastando gentilmente do abraço.

-# Uma festa? - Ela não queria ir a festa alguma. Queria ficar com ele e ouvi-lo repetir que a amava por mais mil vezes.

-# A recepção da qual lhe falei. - Ele relembrou. - E talvez pudéssemos celebrar o nosso noivado tam­bém...

-# Mas eu nem disse sim ainda - Rin salientou.

-# Mas dirá - Sesshomaru afirmou confiante.

Ela se sentiu no céu, ou talvez andando nas nuvens. Sesshomaru fez o anúncio formal do noivado deles na frente de toda a família. O rei Giorgio os surpreendeu ao dizer que havia coisas que nem um rei poderia mudar e aquele amor era uma delas. Ele lhes desejou felicidades e dis­se que aguardava ansioso pelo nascimento do bisneto. A princesa Izayoi ficou surpresa e prometeu visitá-los fre­quentemente em Londres.

-# Você terá que vir em breve - Sesshomaru disse, passando o braço pela cintura de Rin cheio de orgulho. - Mi­nha futura mulher tem uma exposição agendada.

Isso fez com que Rin se lembrasse do presente que trouxera para a mãe de Sesshomaru. Ela desculpou-se e foi pe­gar a pintura que havia terminado... uma pintura do jar­dim particular da princesa Izayoi.

-# Meu jardim secreto - a princesa exclamou com satisfação quando Rin a entregou.

-# Não tão secreto mais, mamãe - Sesshomaru declarou secamente. - Os donos das galerias escolheram essa pintura para ser a capa do catálogo de Rin.

A princesa estava feliz e até mesmo o rei Giorgio esta­va impressionado. Quanto a Rin, só pensava em Sesshomaru. Precisava pintá-lo... Mas primeiro teria que encontrar um jeito de mantê-lo parado.

-# Do que você está rindo? - ele perguntou, puxan­do-a para um canto.

-# Estou apaixonada pelo homem mais enfurecido da face da Terra.

-# Isso é bom? - ele perguntou.

Bom? - ela perguntou também, franzindo as so­brancelhas quando ele se virou para ela.

-# Eu não toleraria vir em segundo lugar - ele decla­rou secamente, puxando-a para mais perto.

-# Sem competições, Sesshomaru - Rin implorou. - Eu não suportaria. Eu nunca tive tanto a perder...

-# Você já é perigo suficiente para mim. - Sesshomaru ga­rantiu, abraçando-a na frente de todos os presentes. - Quando eu não estava olhando, a mamãe ratinha criou dentes, por isso sei que preciso tomar cuidado.

-# E você está feliz com isso?

-# O que você acha? - ele indagou, olhando apaixo­nado para ela.

-# Para sempre? - ela sondou.

-# Você sabe que eu adoro um desafio...

**Fim!!!!!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOOoOOo**

**Olá bom por enquanto acabo, eu to tentando acha a continuação desta finc, na net, pois tem a parte que seria do inuyasha, e do miroku, se Deus quise eu acho e coloco aqui, agradeço a todas vocês de coração , eu to sem tempo de responde as reviews, assim que der eu continuo minha outra finc.....  
Beijão pra vocês..........**


End file.
